A Moment in Paris
by caprincessinco04
Summary: Once in a lifetime... you meet someone that takes your breath away, not becasue you want them too but becasue they were meant to. Unknown. Everything and Everybody has a sotry to tell, the only questions is, are willing to listen... Are you? OC OF
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my own story. Original Characters and story line. I did not know where to post it so I though I would try here. Let me know what you think!.**

I am sitting in a little Café, just watching the world in front of me. It's still fascinating and I never thought I would be here again. I am just as excited to be here now as I was the first time. I can't believe it has been eight years. My how the time flies, I still remember every single detail as though it was yesterday, how could I ever forget the moment that changed my life forever?

"Lacey, can you believe we are actually here?"

"No Ten, I can't I am still surprised our parents let us come."

"I know right."

"How did you convince your dad?"

"I took a rational approach. I explained that we were traveling safely since we were going with the school. I told him this was a once in a lifetime experience and that is has always been my dream to visit Paris. I had to bring in My aunt Annabelle, to help explain that we would be perfectly safe, she has family out here and I think that helped a bit too. It also took a lot of begging and promising but he still super nervous you know after 9-11 and all and being as I am his baby girl. I had to promise to Skype him every other day so he knew we were ok. But honestly Lacey, I am really shocked you were able to get permission from your mother."

"I know I think it was more the fact that she did not have to deal with me for 3 weeks that made the decision for her."

"Well you know you are gonna miss her for three weeks." I quip sarcastically with a smirk.

"Oh yeah Tenley it's going to break my heart." comes my best friend's remark.

We both break out in to giggles. It's no secret that Lacey, her mother and step father do not get along. She spends most of her time at my house, who could blame her being the eldest with 6 younger siblings at home, it's no wonder why she loves the silence at my house.

I pull out my laptop and log in to call my parents to let them know we made it safe.

"Hey Daddy!"

"Hey sweetie, I take it you made it to your hotel ok?'

"Yeah we just arrived, our room overlooks the Eiffel Tower, this place is simply amazing Daddy, thank you so much for letting me come!"

"Hey Poppa Bear, how's it goin?" Lacey leans over my shoulder.

"Hello Lacey, things are good here. It is about 10pm here, I was just waiting up to hear from you girls. Be safe, have fun."

"Well we made it safe and, Its only about 2pm here so we are going to go explore a bit."

"Be safe, have fun."

"We will! Good night Daddy. Love you!" I blow him a kiss

"Love you too Tenley."

With that he is gone.

"Come on Lace, let's get unpacked and we can start exploring." We both giggle and start settling in our beautiful room.

Despite the fact that we technically are on a school chaperoned trip we pretty much have free reign. Being that Lacey and I are over 18, and the only two seniors on the trip, we do not have to stay with the group, one of the benefits of taking French for the last two years in high school just for fun! We do have a list of place we have to visit and worksheets we have to fill out, we have to have 8 meals with the adults but other than that we are on our own.

There are 14 students, including Lacey and I and 2 teachers in our little group we are all staying at the _Le Marquis Eiffel_, it's about half a mile from the Tour Eiffel and we are lucky enough to have an amazing view of the

Eiffel Tower from our room. I am beyond in heaven.

"Earth to Tenley….Hello….anybody there?"

"Huh? What?"

"Hell Tenley where were you?"

"Sorry Lace, I still can't believe that we are here in Paris, I mean this is my dream and all this history and beauty here I just…."

"Yeah I know Ten, c'mon, grab the camera and let's get out of here!"

We grab our purses and the keys to the room, and make our way down to the lobby. Stepping out on to the streets of Paris, arm in arm has us both grinning and giggling. Walking down the street we find ourselves in the _Jardin du Champ de Mars_ home of the Eiffel Tower and I know immediately I will be spending a lot of my time here.

There are beautiful flowers and tress everywhere Gorgeous statues are placed along different walking paths and fountains in the middle at the very far end, there stands the one thing that makes you think Paris every time, The Eiffel Tower and suddenly it feels real, tears spring to my eyes as I realize I am living my dream.

"Seriously Ten, are you going to be crying this entire time?" she grins at me

"Oh screw off Lace. It's just so beautiful here. So yeah I will probably have tears in my eyes a few times so you are just going to have to deal with it ok?" I respond playfully sticking my tongue out at her.

So what if I am sappy and emotional, I am standing in an amazing city with my best friend who would not be amazed to tears?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's a good thing I love you Tenley." She retorts as she pulls my arm and we walk along the path stopping to admire the statues and watch the street performers.

We have spent the last several hours walking around. We made it to the tower and bought our tickets for later in the week to go to the top.

"I am hungry let's find something to eat." I suggest as we walk along _La Siene_ river.

"Sounds good. We are close to the hotel as well."

We actually found a cute little café called _Les Nuits Th__é__s._ It sat facing the Tower and the river the view was breathtaking, and was literally right down the street from our hotel. We sat and had some delicious, berry and apple scones and tea, all while watching the world in front of us.

"Hey I am going to head back to the room, I am fried. I think the jet lag has caught up to me. You coming?" Lacey asks

"No hun I think I am going to hang here for a bit, I want to watch the sunset."

"Ok well be careful coming back to the room. Your father will kill us both if anything happens to you."

"I'll be fine." I reply with a roll of my eyes. "I am a big girl you know." I smirk.

"Ok, well I will most likely see you in the morning."

"Ok, night Lace."

I sit watching the people in front of me across the street in garden. I see couples, young and old strolling along. I see children running around playing and artists paint the beauty of their surroundings. I am completely lost in my thoughts when I move to get up and slam into someone dropping my bag on the floor.

"Shit!" I gasp as I fall to the floor. I feel a strong hand around my arm as I see the person I slammed into kneeling down before me.

I look up and see the most enchanting green eyes staring back at me. The eyes belong to man. A very handsome man with dirty blonde hair and perfectly sculpted mouth.

"Pardonne moí mademoiselle, je suis si désolé sont vous a blesse?"


	2. Chapter 2

Those eyes wow, they are magical, and it's as if he can see into my soul. I am completely enchanted by this man before me. I make to stand up and he follows, he is about 6 feet tall compared to my 5'6, and built like a god I swear. He is wearing faded blue jeans and a green button down shirt that matches his eyes, his face is gentle but strong, his lips in a slight frown and I can feel my breathing quicken as I imagine those lips on my body, I can see the muscles of his chest move beneath his shirt as he breaths and moves, he is in extremely good shape, and his arms, wow I would love to have those wrapped around me. I feel his hand gently grasp my chin as he lifts my gaze to his, I gasp at the feeling of his touch.

"Mademoiselle vous a blessé? Je suis désolé." I can see concern in his eyes.

Shit Tenley he is talking to you snap out of it! What is he asking you? _Désolé _um that means sorry he is sorry _blessé _that means injury oh he is asking if I am hurt_._

"Pardon je parle petit français, um.. je..suis…" I stutter.

Shit now he is smirking at me! Lovely Tenley you are standing in front of a god and you are making a fool out of yourself pull it together!

"Um. Non je ne suis pas blessé, merci. Je suis deslole." I blush furiously as I stumble across my French, normally I can speak it well, but he has me so flustered.

"I take it French is a second language for you then?" He smiles speaking perfect English to me

"You speak English." I state stunned

"So do you." He smirks his reply.

I give a small laugh and smile back.

"Are you sure you are ok? I am so sorry I was talking with my friend over there and did not see you."

"Yeah I am ok. I too am sorry. I should have been paying more attention."

"Well we could sit here and apologize to each other forever or you could let me buy you a cup of coffee." He smiles and my insides melt and clench this man has me wanting him and all he has done is smile at me. Be careful Tenley you don't know this man, do not fall to his charms. Walk away! But wait, you are in France, you are living your dream, a once in a lifetime opportunity, what harm could come from a cup of coffee?

I smile at the gorgeous man in front of me. "I would actually love a cup of hot chocolate."

He smiles in return "My name is Jayden." He extends his hand to me

"Tenley" I state and place my hand in his. He takes it and brings my hand to his mouth and places a gentle kiss on my hand. "It's a wonderful pleasure to meet you Tenley. Have a seat and I will go get our drinks."

My hand tingling from his touch, I settle back into the table I was occupying previously and set my sights again on the people outside. My mind in a whirlwind. I sit and watch him, he speaks again to his friend, and his friend smiles over at me, Jayden places our order and turns back to smile at me. Jayden. His name fits him. It's a strong name, unique and I can tell already that this man is unique; I can see it in his eyes and in his smile. The energy I felt when we touched was indescribable. I have never felt like this before not even with my previous boyfriend, Tyson. Tyson was sweet enough, or so I thought but we never had this kind of spark. Oh who are you kidding Tenley, he is just being nice because you two ran into each other, don't go getting all doe eyed romantic. I sigh knowing that the little voice in my head is correct. I will just enjoy the cup of hot chocolate and be on my way. I watch him as he gracefully moves back to the table with a soft smile on his face and my heart beats faster.

"Here you go Tenley, one hot chocolate."

"Thank you Jayden" my smile wide across my face.

"So what brings such a lovely girl like you to Paris?"

"I'm here on a class trip." I smile

"Oh" his face falls

"No it's not like that. I am 18. This is just a trip for fun, my best friend Lacey and I are here technically with our school but since we are both over 18, they don't really have any control on what we do. We don't have to follow the group or the teachers." his face brightens at my response but then look confused.

"But its summer so you are going to be a senior?"

I giggle a bit. "Yes it is summer, but no, we just graduated but the trip was available to graduating seniors as well. This is why they really do not have any control over what we do. We technically no longer attend school there and we are over the age of 18."

"Oh ok, I understand now. So since you are here on a class trip you must have taken French for quite some time." He inquires.

"Well French is like a third language for me."

"Oh?"

"Well I am pretty fluent in Spanish, taken it for 12 years, Lacey said she wanted to take French that it would be fun and easy since French and Spanish are similar so I agreed we took the year one as Juniors and just finished year two. For her it's all fun, a chance to get away. For me it's so much more I have completely fallen in love with the language and the culture, all the history it's absolutely breath taking and I can't believe I am actually here." The awe in my voice is apparent. Jayden is watching me intently his eyes sparkling and a smile slips across his face.

"Sorry." I mutter my cheeks flushed

"Why in the world are you apologizing?"

"I tend to ramble when I am excited about something."

"That's obvious, and there is nothing wrong with that. I can tell your passionate about this place, your eyes lit up and the look on your face is soft almost dreamy. It's rare to find anybody anymore who shows such passion in anything in their life."

"I get it from my dad, he always taught me that when you believe in something or fall in love not to hide it. He said that hiding who you are is the worst thing you could ever do for yourself."

"Your father is a wise man." He smiles.

"So what about you Jayden? Why are you here in Paris?"

"I am here doing research actually, my grandmother lives here and I came to visit, I fell in love with the buildings here, they are beautifully built, and very well preserved, I am actually wanting to write a book about the history of some of the older buildings, some are mixed up in conspiracy theories and such and its really been fun."

"Sounds Fascinating!" I reply enthusiastically.

"It really is. I would love to share it with you."

"Really?" my voice surprised.

"Yes." He grins.

"I'd like that." My smile matching his.

I break our gaze and turn to look out the window once again. I sigh as I watch the sun setting, just beyond the Eiffel Tower, and catch the reflection off _La Siene. _

"Beautiful view isn't it?" I am completely entranced by my surroundings.

"Yes it is." Jayden's voice soft heavy with something I don't quite understand. I turn back to him and gaze at him his eyes gazing at me.

"Take a walk with me?" he asks.

I just stare into his eyes and nod my head. He stands and offers his hand to help me up, I grab my bag, and place my hand in his and there is that spark again and my heart quickens again. He helps me up but does not release my hand instead he leads me out of the café and onto the street.

Once outside he still has not released my hand as we walk towards _La Siene_.

"So how long have you been here?"

"We actually just arrived today. So like 6 hours or so." I laugh

"Oh wow so you guys really have not been here long."

"Nope but I am already so in love with this place."

"How long are you staying?"

"We are here for 3 weeks, but I may not go home." I say jokingly.

"So your friend, Lacey, how come she is not with you?"

"She is back at the hotel, she was tired. Lace is excited to be here but not like me. She used this more of an escape for 3 weeks from her mother."

"I see."

"So you know a little about me, tell me a little about yourself."

He chuckles and it's such a beautiful sound. "What would you like to know?"

"Hmmm, well let's start with how old you are and what brings you to Paris."

"Well I am 21. Like you I came here after graduation, my grandmother lives out here. She was born and raised out here, she went to America for school actually, and met my grandfather and fell in love, and had my mom, she and my grandfather split up because he shall we say had a _friend_ on the side. She came back here when her mom got sick and never left, my mom of course was married to my dad at that point so stayed in the states. Anyway, I had never been here before, my grandmother came out to visit a few times and told me I was always more than welcome to come visit. So I did I hated it here when I first arrive, people were rude and not very kind, but I came to realize that it more my perception of their attitudes."

We have reached the river, its dark now but the city is still beautiful, and Jayden has stopped in front of a tall building it looks to be abandoned. He turns to face me, taking my other hand in his he now holds them both, our eyes locked with one another brown to green.

"I want to show you something. Will you trust me?" he as simply.

I feel as though his eyes are searching my soul. I do trust this man how crazy is that? I have only known him for a few hours yet I know I can trust him with my life. Is this real? Or is this the little girl hoping this is her fairytale talking? _Tenley follow your heart, always trust it, it will lead you to where you are meant to be. _My father's words echo in my mind. I know I trust this man, I know what I am feeling is real and not the dreams of a fairytale. I just don't know if he feels the same but there is only one way to find out.

"Yes." I whisper. "I trust you." His answering smile makes my knees go week, it's a miracle I did not fall.

He turns and leads me to the side of the building and pulls down the ladder.

"Not afraid of heights are you?" he smirks

"Ha ha ha, very funny, no I am not afraid of heights." I grin

"Good follow me." And he begins to climb. It's quite a way up but not horrible. When I reach the top, Jayden helps me over the ledge.

"Close your eyes."

I do and I feel Jayden behind me, he places his hands over my eyes, and leads me to where ever he wants me to go after a few moments we come to a stop, his hands still over my eyes.

"The night before I was going to return home, I went for a walk." His voice is soft, relaxing against my ear, I can feel his breath against my cheek and my heart begins to race at our close proximity.

"I walked for hours around this town, through the parks along streets I had never been and I began to see the beauty of this place. I finally ended up here, I needed a quiet place to think. I came up here and it was sunset…I fell in love with Paris." He almost whispers.

"Open your eyes." He breathes and removes his hands.

"Wow." I gasp at the sight before me. The view is simply breathless. The river is glowing with the city lights, I can see the city below us and the Eiffel Tower is reflected in the river. Looking down into the _Jardin du Champ de Mars_ I can see the fountains lit up and they look like they are dancing. It feels like you can see the world. Once again the tears spring to my eyes.

"I sat up here all night long and ended up watching the sunrise and realized I did not want to go home yet. I come up here from time to time; I know that when I am no longer amazed by this view, it will be time for me to go home."

"This place is just….Wow." it's all I can manage to get out of my mouth; I am completely blown away by the beauty of this city.

"I knew you would appreciate this view, the passion you have for this city made me want to show you this place."

"It's beautiful. But I bet you bring all the girls here to impress them." I tease

He chuckles, "Only the beautiful ones I literally run into at the café."

"Make that a habit do you." I grin and glance sideways up at him.

"Nope have to say you are the first one." He grins wide.

I shiver at our close proximity. He slips his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him to keep me warm. My stomach has a million butterflies, and my breathing is shallow. This beautiful man next to me not only has his arm around me but thinks I am beautiful too.

Jayden pulls me over to the ledge and sits pulling me down next to him so that we can watch the world below us. Its magical. I am suddenly aware of how tired I have gotten, I yawn and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Are you tired?" his voice soft

"Yes, it just hit me, but I don't want to leave yet, I like being here in this spot and…" I fall silent, I really do not want to embarrass myself.

"Thank you for showing me this place."

"You are very welcome, I am glad you like it. But its now almost 1 a.m. and you need to sleep." He rises up and then pulls me up with both hands, incidentally pulling me close to his body. I can't help the small gasp that escapes my lips as our eyes lock.

"Come on." His voice husky. He leads me back over to the ladder, he climbs down first and I follow, he is waiting for me at the bottom and helps me down the last few steps. Firmly back on the ground, he takes my hand.

"What Hotel are you staying at?"

"You don't have to walk me back I will be ok." I smile

He looks down and gets a small grin on his beautiful lips."

"First off I am not letting you walk back by yourself, and second I know I don't have to, I want to."

I blush and smile. "Thank you."

"Now which hotel are you staying at?"

"Le Marquis Eiffel_"_

He nods and we make our way back to my hotel, I am watching the nightlife, and the people all around me and I can sense that Jayden is watching me.

We arrive at the door to the hotel.

"Thank you for a wonderful evening Jayden."

"My pleasure, I too had a wonderful time. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Um I am not sure just exploring I think, but I am not sure where. Why do you ask?"

"Well Tenley I really enjoyed tonight and I would love to be your tour guide if you and Lacey would be ok with that." He looks hopeful. He wants to spend more time with me. I can't keep the grin off my face. I am ecstatic that he wants to spend more time together.

"Yes I would enjoy that very much and I am pretty sure Lacey would be ok with that."

"Awesome. I will be here around 10a.m. is that ok?" his grin wide as well.

"Yes that's perfect. Good night Jayden."

"Good night Tenley." He raises my hand to his lips where he then places a gentle kiss. My skin tingles from the contact and my breath hitches.

"Go on inside." He urges

I smile and open to lobby door.

"See you in a few hours beautiful." Jayden calls out.

I spin and grin widely at him through the glass. He waves and walks down the street.

I spin and grin widely at him through the glass. He waves and walks down the street.

I can't wipe the smile off my face as I make my way up in the elevator to our room. I go inside and its dark, Lacey is fast asleep, I want to wake her up and tell her everything that just happened but decide it can wait til morning. I use the light on my phone to make my way to the dresser quietly, grab my PJs and go into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and my eyes have a sparkle, my cheeks have a natural glow and my lips can't stop smiling. I change quickly and make my way to the bed next to the window; Lacey was kind enough to leave it for me. I fall into bed snuggle under the covers and drift off to sleep ready to dream about the owner of the most enchanting green eyes, beautiful smile and sexiest man I have ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up and it takes me a moment to realize where I am. I glance out the window just to make sure it's wasn't a dream. It's not. I am in Paris, and yes last night really happened. I bumped into _literally_ the sexiest man I have ever seen, he took me for a walk along the river and showed me an amazing view, of this beloved city and called me beautiful. I sigh a happy sigh; I look at the time and its 8:30a.m. Jayden will be here in an hour and a half. I climb out of bed and notice Lacey is missing; she probably went in search for coffee downstairs. I jump in the shower, still unable to keep the grin off my face. I come back out from the room and Lacey is back.

"Hey Ten, sleep well?"

"Yes I did Lace how about you?"

"Yeah I was out like a light I did not even hear you come back last night. What time did you get back anyway?"

"Um it was like 1:30." I grin.

"In the morning? What were you doing?"

"No Lace in the afternoon, of course in the morning. I was out."

"Oh no you don't something happened. I can tell. Tenley Nicole spill it. Now."

"Can I get dressed first?"

"You can dress while you explain."

"Fine. Promise not to laugh at me."

"I Promise."

"Well after you left the Café yesterday, I sat and just people watched for a while, well when I got up to leave I literally bumped into a guy, dropped my bag. Anyway when I raised my head to apologize, my eyes met the most enchanting green eyes I have ever seen."

"Oh My God who was it?!" she shrieks

"Shut up and I will tell you." I laugh sitting on the bed now fully dressed in my jeans, black tank top, with a white over shirt.

"He asked me in French if I was ok and apologized but I was so entranced by him I could not form coherent sentences. I stumbled through an answer apologizing for my poor French and he just smiled and started speaking in English. He apologized for running into me he was not looking where he was going, I apologized too and he laughed and asked to buy me a cup of coffee. I agreed and we sat and talked in the Café for a couple hours. The sun began to set and I of course was in awe. He noticed and asked me to go for a walk. I agreed he helped me up from the table taking my hand, and leading me out side, and we walked along La Siené. Lacey he never let go of my hand. He took me to an old abandoned building, and took me to the rooftop to show me the view it was absolutely breathtaking. The entire city was at our feet."

"Tenley, you mean to tell me that you spent all night with a guy you just met?"

"Yes. His name is Jayden, he is 21 and originally came here to visit his grandmother and is now studying architectural history."

"Ten, you didn't do anything with him did you?" her voice nervous.

"Seriously Lacey? Who do you take me for? You? I tease."

"Hey now! I am not that bad, ok well maybe I am, hey I like to have fun, but I am just watching out for you. I know how important it is to you and I don't want you to get caught up in a romantic fairy tale moment and do something you might regret, with a guy you will never see again."

"Well you will be pleased to know that Jayden was a perfect gentleman, he walked me back to the hotel to make sure I got back safely, and not so much as a Goodnight kiss, except on the hand. And you are wrong about not seeing him again, he will be here in about 20 minutes now. He wants to be our tour guide." My smile wide across my face as Laceys mouth gapes open.

"What is that look for?" I ask hands on my hips a glaring at her with a smile.

"Just surprised that's all. This is not like you."

"Why is it surprising? And what do you mean not like me?" Is it so shocking that I am attracted to a gorgeous guy who wants to spend more time with me? We both had a great night together. He told me he enjoyed himself and that he wanted to show us around the city if you were ok with it as well. I did think you would have a problem so I agreed."

"No it's not that."

"Then what is it?" I snap now I am getting irritated with her, why is it so hard for her to believe this?

"Listen Tenley, I love you like a sister you know that." She pulls me down on the bed next to her. "I am just protective of you. After all the shit you went through with Tyson, I just don't want get to get hurt again, I mean its not like you to spend all night with a guy you just met and I just don't want you getting your hopes us, and falling for a fairy tale that does not exist."

"I know Lace, and I love you too. I know that this is going to sound crazy to you but there is something different about him and the way we were together, it's hard to explain. I don't know if it's the whole fantasy aspect in my mind or what, but we just clicked, he was very easy to talk to our conversation just flowed easily. When he grasped my hand there was something there, my hand tingled from where he kissed me. His eyes…oh my, his eyes, I felt like he could see into my soul. I think he felt it too, his voice got husky, but who knows Lace, I could just be fooling myself like you said." My voice dropping to sadness.

"Hey, look at me." She slaps my leg. "I am sorry. I did not mean to ruin your mood. I can tell by your eyes that last night was amazing for you and not a night you will be forgetting anytime soon. I may not believe in all that fairy tale shit like you do. But you know I will stand behind you in any decision you make and if you like this guy and he likes you then enjoy these next three weeks. Hell you are in Paris, be crazy for once in your life. I have to say I kind of like this guy already, he makes you smile."

I look at my best friend who is now smiling at me and I know she is just protective, especially after Tyson, but we are over that shit, for the most part. Lacey is right, I will enjoy these 3 weeks. Who knows I may be kidding myself with Jayden, but he did say he wanted to spend more time with me so I can't be completely wrong about these feelings. I decide that yes I am a romantic and Lacey is not in anyway, so while I am here I am going to let the fairy tale be a reality.

"Ok I am going to shower real quickly then we can go meet our tour guide." Lacey grins then hugs me briefly and heads for the restroom. I decide now would be a good time to Skype my dad.

I pull my laptop from the table by my bed and call him up, it's about 5:30p.m he should still be at the office.

"Good morning baby girl."

"Hi Daddy. How are you today?"

"I am good. How are you?"

"Great. I slept really well last night. How are things at the office?"

"Things are good here just had a few meeting today but other than that same old thing. What are you girls up to today?"

"We are going exploring today. I am super excited. I will send you pictures later."

"Well good I hope you girls have fun today."

"Oh I am sure we will. Daddy I have to tell you something."

"Sweetheart what is it? Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah Daddy just fine its nothing like that. You know how I just don't like to keep things from you."

"Ok baby girl, what's up?"

"I met a guy last night, now before you freak out, he is American, his name is Jayden, and he is 21. I bumped into him, literally, in a small café last night. We sat and talked for hours last night, he lives here with his grandmother and is studying architectural history, he is going to show Lacey and I around today."

There is silence. Nothing coming from my dad. Shit. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. No we are always honest with each other, that's why we are so close. I have never had a reason to lie to my dad and in return he trusts my judgment.

"Daddy, say something."

"He didn't try anything did he?"

"No Daddy. He was a gentleman. He bought me a coffee, hot chocolate actually, and took me for a walk. He showed me an amazing view of the sunset and the city and then walked me back to the hotel to make sure I got back safely. He asked if he could show us around today and kissed my hand." I smile at the memory, it was sweet and romantic and nobody had done that for me before.

"Well he sounds ok. I still don't like it just be careful Ten, I don't want you upset and remember you are only there for 3 weeks and then you will probably never see this guy again don't do anything you will regret."

"I know." I smile back at my dad, although the thought of never seeing Jayden again, hurts a bit, I don't like the feeling and I don't want to think about it.

"I know you will, I still worry, you are my only baby, and I don't like you growing up, but I trust you."

"I know you do, but I will be ok, I promise."

"Ok you have fun Sweetie and we will chat tomorrow."

"Ok, I love you Daddy."

"Love you too Tenley."

With that I blow him a kiss and end the call. That could have gone really, really, bad, but what is he going to do? I am over 5000 miles away.

Lacey comes out of the bathroom, and slips her shoes on.

"What?" she asks

"I just talked to my dad."

"Oh yeah how is poppa bear today?"

"He is good. I told him about Jayden." Lacey freezes.

"You what?"

"Yeah I told him how we met and that he was a gentleman and that he was showing us around today. He was ok with it once we talked it all through. He just reminded me that I am only here for 3 weeks and not to do anything stupid."

"You are the oddest person I know. No other 18 year old girl would disclose all that to her dad."

"Hey just because you don't tell your mother anything does not make me odd. This is the reason my dad and I are so close. No secrets. It's why he can trust me."

Lacey just shakes her head. Nobody really gets the bond between my dad and I and that is ok. I don't think they are meant to.

"Alright I have my bag, you have yours?"

"Yup."

"Alright let's go, so I can meet our mysterious tour guide." She smiles and I grin widely in return.

The elevator reached the lobby and we exit. Lacey is chatting with another girl from our class, as enter the lobby she heads of to join the rest of the group. I have spotted him from across the way, he is in stonewashed jeans and a tight black t-shirt. He is casually leaning against the wall waiting for us and at the moment has not spotted us yet. My breath hitches and my heart begins to race, yes he is just as gorgeous today as he was last night. I definitely did not imagine his sexiness.

"Ok Tenley where is this guy? All I see are a bunch of older men and the blonde god, leaning against the wall."

At that moment, Jayden turns his head, and spots us. His lips curl into a bright smile, that sends the butterflies in my stomach into a frenzy. He begins to walk over to us.

"Your shitting me right? The blonde god, is him?" her voice, shocked and quiet.

"Yup. Again with the surprise. Never thought a guy like that would be interested in me?" I state, sarcasm dripping from my voice. My eyes never leaving his.

I have never been one of the skinny chicks in school, I have always been fit but I have curves. My hair is dark brown to match my eyes and sits just past my shoulders, and my skin slightly darker than most, I have never worn a lot of makeup, never really felt the need, and I have always been more comfortable in my jeans then a skirt. I have always been fairly confident but that has taken a downfall since Tyson, that train of though is quickly interrupted by Lacey snapping at me.

"Tenley you know that is not what I mean you are gorgeous I have always said that, I am just shocked at him in general, he looks like all the other jackasses back home, but when you described his behavior, I did not expect him to be a gentleman _and_ a god, that just does not happen!"

I can't help but smile at Lacey's words and reaction.

"Way to go Tenley. He is gorgeous."

Lacey studies him, as he makes his way over. Jayden finally reaches us.

"Good morning Beautiful." He smiles and again takes my hand and leaves a gentle kiss.

"Good morning Jayden."

Lacey is just standing next to me in complete surprise. Jayden turns to her and offers his hand. "You must be Lacey." He smiles. Lacey shakes his hand.

"I am, and naturally I assume you are Jayden, the one who kept _my_ _best_ _friend _out all night." She stresses the words, no doubt sizing him up and assessing him. I smack her arm. I don't need Lacey pulling the protective card.

"I am." He grins. "But while we were out late, I promise I kept her safe." He replies, calmly with a knowing appreciative smile. I am sure he is assessing her as well.

"Ok enough you two. I don't want to spend all day standing in this lobby, let's go exploring."

Jayden smiles at me, a huge breathtaking smile. I feel my knees go weak.

"OK, OK, I am honored to have the pleasure of showing you two beautiful ladies around today. I would like to take you to Notre Dame Cathedral today if you are ok with that?"

His eyes move from me to Lacey and back. I look to Lacey to get her opinion. She has a smirk on her face, as she has been watching Jayden, and I think she is ok with him. She looks at me and smiles.

"Sounds good to me." She states

"Yeah I am good with anything; you know I want to see the whole city." I can't keep the excitement out of my voice.

"Cool it Ten." Lacey rolls her eyes and teases me. "Oh and please no crying today." We both giggle,

"I make no promises."

Jayden just stands smiling at the two of us.

"Shall we ladies?" He extends his hand to the door. We both giggle again and nod our heads in agreement.

Once outside, Jayden leads us to a metro station. "We are going to have to take the metro it's about a 15 to 20 minute ride. It would probably be a good idea for you two to get a monthly pass. It costs 100 euros, but its unlimited usage, for all zones in, out and around Paris."

"Ok sounds good to me." Lacey answers and I nod in agreement.

We get our passes just in time for the train to arrive. We find a set of four seats that all face one another. I grab a seat next to the window, I know a major part of the metro system is underground but, on the off chance we are above ground I don't want to miss anything. Lacey sits down next to me and Jayden sits directly across. I kind of wish he was next to me but at least this way I can study him better.

Today his hair is styled a bit and spiked which looks fuckin hot. Last night his hair hung long just at his eyes, again fuckin hot. Today he has on blue jeans, with a black button down, the top two buttons undone exposing the soft blonde curls on his chest. I am lost in the thought of running my hands across his chest, followed by my tongue. My eyes roam up to his face, and I catch his gorgeous green eyes staring back at me. My face flushes knowing I have been caught starring, and I give a small smile, as he smiles back with a knowing look.

"Don't worry you caught me too." He says with a wink.

"So Jayden, what do you do out here?" Lacey interrupts our moment.

"Well I work with my buddy doing construction but its only part time. I help take care of my grandmother, and then spend as much time as I can, learning the history of the different buildings here; why they were built the way they were, how they are maintained, and the stories behind them. This city has such a rich history and an amazing story to tell, if you are willing to listen."

"Man you sound like Tenley over here. Every little thing fascinates here about this place."

"Hey why is that a bad thing Lace? I choose to see the beauty of this place, beside you knew what you signed up for when we decided to come, you are just going to have to put up with it."

"Yeah so you have said, don't get me wrong this place is beautiful, and there is a lot here I want to see, and I am just as intrigued with the cultural differences and the historical aspect as well, I just am not as deeply affected by this sort of thing like you."

I just roll my eyes and shake my head, It really is a wonder why we are friends.

The metro comes to another stop and Jayden tells us we are here. He jumps down first and holds his hand out to help Lacey down then me. As soon as I take it I feel that electricity again, and my heart starts beating faster.

"Thank you." My words soft.

"My pleasure." He replies with a smile and then turns leading us up the stair, still clinging to my hand. We walk about 5 blocks before we are at the bridge to cross over to the Cathedral.

"Did you know this is one of the only Cathedrals to rest on an island. Notre Dame sits on the Île de La Cité, and has 3 bridges on either side of Le Seiné to access it. The cathedral was part of Bishop Maurice De Sully's vision to dedicate a worthy Cathedral for the Virgin Mary. It only took him 3 years to demolish the current Church which was Saint Stephens and begin the construction of Notre Dame in 1163. It is said that the first stone laid was in the presence of Pope Alexander III." His voice filled with excitement and passion as he explains this to us.

"Wow that's fascinating. I can't believe you know all of that. I knew about the island but nothing else."

"Like I said Paris has a great story if you are willing to listen. I decided I was."

"That's pretty cool." Lacey replies as well. "I am impressed Jayden you know your shit." She smiles.

"Thank you." His answering grin makes my knees weak.

We have finally crossed over the bridge, Jayden leads us past a wall and then we come to a dead stop in front of Notre Dame.

"Wow." I gasp. We have stopped on what is the west side and are starring at the two large bell towers in front of us. The Spire towering over them both in the middle. The building its self it exquisite. You can tell the stones are old but solid. The windows, the framework the obvious still gothic style is simply breath taking. Lacey has gone ahead to look at a few of the statues and plaques out front.

I feel Jayden move from my side to stand behind me, switching hands so that he is still holding mine as his other falls upon my hip. "The heart of Paris." He whispers his breath warm against my ear.

"Excuse me?"

"They say that Paris is the heart of France and Notre Dame is the heart of Paris." His voice still soft. I am amazed at the way my body reacts to his and the way his words entrance me. I turn my head so that I can see his eyes and I smile, it's like he is watching my reactions and relishing them. I listen to every single thing he says and I bask in the closeness of our bodies. I look up and see Lacey snapping a picture of me and Jayden and I am so glad that she has because I want to remember him and everything about this trip not that I am likely to forget anything but it will be nice to have in the future.

"Come on you two let walk around the outside before we go in!"

We head towards Lacey and he switches back hands so he is walking next to me.

"Do you guys want a picture here?"

"Yes please." I grin. I reluctantly let go of his hand as Lacey hands him the camera and the two of us pose for our picture. Jayden takes a few good pictures of us and then a few of us acting goofy.

"M'excuse madame est-ce que ça vous ennuierait prenant une image de moi et mes amis s'il vous plaît?" I ask a woman who is passing by to take a picture of us all.

"Absolument non pas un probleme."

She agrees. "Jayden come on." I wave him over and he hands the camera to the lady and comes and joins us. We put him in the middle and he places and arm around each of our shoulders.

"Well I need a copy of this one to prove I am with two gorgeous women at once. I blush and laugh and Lacey starts laughing too.

"I am sure I can arrange that." I smirk up at him and he gives me a wide grin in return.

"Merci Beaucoup madame." I thank her politely as I gather the camera back. She smiles nicely in return.

We walk around to the north side, so we can get a better view of the Spire. Jayden explains that the first one was added to the Cathedral around 1250 and was used as a bell tower, housing up to 5 bells, and was then removed from 1786-1792. This second Spire was constructed in 1860 and is not attached to the cathedral directly, it is supported by four pillars and has an octagonal shape and is surrounded by statues of the 12 disciples.

As we walk around to the east side and then to the south entrance, Jayden explains that the Cathedral was built in four stages, by four different builders. First the construction of the choir took place from 1163-1182 and was unique because of its high altar. The second stage from 1182-1190 and that was the construction of the last three bays in the nave where were the aisles and tribunes. The third from 1190-1225 was the first two bays in the nave and the connections of them and the construction of the Gallery of Kings and finally from 1225-1250 the upper gallery and the two towers out front all the expansions of the upper window and fitting out the sides between the flying buttresses. He also explains that renovations were made during the 17th, 18th, & 19th centuries but that the heart of the Cathedral has stayed the same.

I am truly amazed at how much he knows. I love listening to him talk. I can tell that he really is passionate about this subject I can see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. It makes me smile.

We have finally made it to the south side where the South Rose Stained Glass Window sits.

"Did you know that this particular one was a gift from King Saint Louis and was designed by Jean de Chelles and Pierre de Montreuil it is dedicated to the New Testament and consists of 84 panes." I ask looking up at Jayden and he just smiles down at me. I catch Lacey smirking at me and shaking her head.

"How do you know that?" Lacey asks

"I had to do a report on it for Wyatts class."

"Oh yeah I remember you doing that project now."

"It was for an art class, he wanted us to pick a piece of art and explore the artist, technique and history behind the piece. I chose this one for it pure beauty and intricate design."

Jayden nods with a grin and we walk into the Cathedral and once inside and I am again stunned by the idea of where I am standing. Yes the tears fill my eyes again and try to dash them away before Jayden notice. I feel like such and idiot crying in front of him over seeing this place but I can't help it. I am just mesmerized by the history and the beauty of my surroundings.

"Here Tenley. I have decided to be prepared since I never know when you will start crying." Lacey hands me a tissues with a grin, and starts to walk away. I take it from her give her a glare and turn my head to wipe my tears away.

"Hey. Don't be shy." Jayden moves in front of me and pulls my face back around to look at him.

"I'm sorry." I state as I wipe away the tears still falling.

His hands come up to cup my face as his thumbs softly brush away my tears.

"You have no reason to be sorry and you should not feel shy about crying." He smiles and runs his finger through my hair.

"You don't think I am crazy for getting emotional at all these places? I mean this is the second time I have cried in front of you and it's over little things like a view and a church."

"First off, I did not know that the view I showed you made your cry."

I nod. "It did it was just so beautiful. You laid Paris down at our feet and it was amazing."

"Well I am glad you enjoyed that. Now secondly this is not just a church. It is one of the most famous Cathedrals in the world. You crying, just continues to show me your passion for this place, you feel every aspect of what you are seeing. You appreciate the beauty and the history of these places. It makes me want to show you so much more."

I smile widely. He totally gets it. It feels good to be understood like this. My dad and I are very similar in this aspect both very passionate about certain things. Lacey gets it to a point, so does our friend Marisol. Tyson never understood my passion for this or anything that was not cars or sports, don't get me wrong I know my sports but if it was not one of those two subjects he was not interested. He thought it was all a waste of time, but not Jayden. He really does understand what I am feeling and why. I have never had this before.

"Come on let's explore, shall we?" he smiles and takes my hand as we walk a bit further in catching up with Lacey who had been watching us the whole time.

To our right is the choir and within that sits the 30 step, two keyboard choir organ which no doubt sounds beautiful when played. Surrounding us are beautiful paintings, gorgeous stained glass windows telling the stories from the bible. We spend the next couple hours roaming around, taking pictures, listening to some of the tour guides. We have taken hundreds of pictures I am sure. I think I have read just about every plaque in here. I am getting a bit tired. I find a bench and rest for a bit just people watching. I feel Jayden sit next to me and place his arm on the back of the bench but softly strokes my back and shoulder, the whole time watching me, watch the people all around me.

"I wonder what their stories are."

"Huh?" Jayden asks confused.

"All these people, how many of them are visiting for the first time, how many come here regularly. Like that girl across the way writing, is she doing an article, is she writing and essay for school, or working. Perhaps she is writing a novel and this place is her inspiration. That family over there, where are they from? What brought them here? Everybody has a story to tell. It's fun to guess what it is."

I feel Jayden take my hand in his and I turn my head to face him. His eyes sparkle and are filled with an emotion I am not sure I want to name. His lips are curled up in a soft smile that makes my heart speed up again. He leans in closer to me.

"What's yours?" he asks, his eyes searching mine.

"I don't have one." I lower my eyes. He quickly stops me and brings my eyes back to his, locking them once again.

"You do and I want to know your story." His voice barely a whisper but I heard him loud and clear. His eyes remain locked with mine as he brings his lips closer to mine slowly. My heart is racing and my breathing is shallow.

"I need to use the restroom, then how about we find some lunch." Lacey states as she appears in front of us shattering our moment into a million pieces bringing us back to reality. I snap my head to hers as she is looking around for the restroom.

"Um. I think I will join you." I stand up quickly and release Jayden's hand.

"I will wait right here for you ladies, and I know just the place where we can eat and rest."

"Perfect!" Lacey exclaims and hooks her arm into mine and we head to the restroom down one of the corridors. I turn my head back and catch Jayden watching us walk away. I can't stop the butterflies.

I am standing over the sink staring at myself in the mirror, messing with my hair trying to give it some life when Lacey shows up beside me.

"You look beautiful ok. Stop messing with your hair. In case you haven't notice that man has not been able to keep is eyes off of you for more than two minutes."

I roll my eyes at her and she laughs.

"Tenley he is totally into you. I like the guy. He obviously is not scared off by you crying all the time. He is sweet. I heard what he said to you when you got overwhelmed by this place. He gets you. Like I said this morning he makes you smile. You deserve to smile."

I fling my arms around my best friend and hold her tight. "I'm not just crazy and imagining this because I want it to be true?" I ask my voice still unsure.

"Well if you are then I am crazy too." We both giggle. "Ok so we are both crazy but no Ten, you are not imagining this." I can hear the smile in her voice and it makes me smile as well.

"He almost kissed me." I state as we break apart.

"WHAT?!" she screeches and it echo's off the walls. "When?"

"Just before you showed up, you interrupted it." I playfully glare at her.

"Oh Shit I am sorry for that." she states apologetically.

I can't help but start giggiling.

"But hey I am sure that won't be the only time he tries to kiss you." She smiles a small wicked smile. I smack her arm and shake my head as I gather my purse and we make our way back to him.

"Ready?" Jayden asks as we approach.

"Yes. I'm hungry." Both Lacey and I say in unison and then both start cracking up, Jayden just chuckles along and we make our way out.

"So I know a little place a couple blocks away, it's called Le Petit Plateau, it has pizza, quiche, teas, cakes, salads and sandwiches. Is that ok?"

"Yes sounds delicious." I smile and slip my hand into his, it feels like where it belongs. He gives my hand a light squeeze.

"I hope it's OK my buddy Brandon, is going to meet us there. He got off work early and wants to meet us to hang out."

"Yeah that's fine by us. I sure as hell don't mind." Lacey says with a smile as we begin to make our way to the restaurant.

"What's your last name?" I ask softly.

Jayden starts chuckling. "I guess we never got to that part did we?" his smile wide, making me smile as well.

"No we didn't." I let out a small laugh

"That's because I got caught up in the beautiful view." he grins and I know he is not talking about the city view. I feel my cheeks heating and my eyes dart to Lacey who is oblivious to us and back to his.

"Matthews." He states. "What's yours?"

"Clarkson." I smile.

He nods. "Ok now we got that out of the way, shall we eat?"

I nod in agreement and he opens the door for me and we walk in. Lacey has found a booth in the corner by the window. I walk over and slide in across from her and she just smirks at me. She knows what I am doing. Jayden slides in next to me and puts arm around my shoulder and I lean into him. I love how I fit perfectly against him. Lacey just grins widely.

"So Jayden tell me about this friend?" Lacey's grin is boarding on wicked.

"The friends name is Brandon. I have known him about 3 years now, met him shortly after I moved here. We are total opposites, kind of like I am finding out the two of you are, but I guess that's why we get along so well. He got me the job with the construction company, he is a good guy, and I can always count on him."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"LACEY!" I shoot her a glare and kick her under the table.

"OUCH! What was that for?" she glares back.

Jayden starts laughing. "It's ok baby." He pulls me closer. _ Did he just call me baby? _I think I am going to melt. Laceys eyes lock with mine and she lets me know with a slight nod that she heard it too and we will talk later.

"No Brandon does not really do the girlfriend thing, he likes to have fun. Never wants to be tied down. If you know what I mean."

"Oh yeah I do. Sounds perfect for me." Lacey's grin is definitely wicked this time. Leave it to her to find a fuck buddy in Paris.

"Well you can decide that for yourself he just got here and points to the guy standing on just walked in." Jayden smiles and wave to Brandon. My eyes do a once over. He is handsome but not like Jayden but good looking all the same. He has black hair, and brown eyes. He is about as tall as Jayden and built nicely but not quite to the same standard as Jayden. Laceys eyes flash back to mine as she mouths '_oh my god' _I giggle a bit at her reaction, as Jayden slides out of the booth to shake Brandon's hand and the give each other a man hug.

"Brandon, this is Tenley." He gestures to me. I reach my hand out to shake his.

"So you are the girl that kept my man out all night. Its nice to meet you."

"And this is her best friend Lacey." He gestures to Lacey.

Lacey smiles, and shakes his hand. "Hi."

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." His grin matches hers. "Dude you should have called me sooner." He winks at Lacey.

Jayden just shakes his head. "Are you ladies good with Pizza? Pepperoni?"

"Fine by me." I smile

"Same here." Lacey replies her eyes roaming over Brandon hungrily.

"Drinks?" Brandon asks

"Soda?" they both nod their head. I grab my wallet out of my purse to hand them some cash.

"Your money is no good here, I've got it baby." Jayden winks at me and pulls on Brandon's arm to get his attention. They both go to the counter to order.

"Well I know now you are not the only one who is going to enjoy Paris a little more!" lacey grins widely at me. "Brandon is gorgeous as hell. I think it's a rule gorgeous guys are only friends with other gorgeous guys."

"Yes he is good looking." I have to agree with Lacey. "Just be careful Lacey. I know you like to have fun, but I worry about you as well you know that."

"I know. But hey it's all in fun. Besides, he is friends with Jayden and you spent practically all night with him. I think we will both be fine. I am not getting any creepy vibes of either of them and you know how I can usually tell." She smiles

"Oh yeah like you were able to tell with Tyson." I shoot back at her.

"Hey now, you know I always felt something was off with him, but I ignored it because he made you happy. The feeling was always there however."

"I know, I know. He had everyone fooled, including my dad you were the only one that wasn't but lets not rehash that shit please. Jayden is nothing like that, even in the short time I spent with him. I can tell."

"Well I have to agree with you Ten, I truly believe he is a good guy, I don't think he will hurt you, I heard those 'baby' comments." We both smile. "I also think that Brandon is going to help make Paris more interesting." She giggles

"Only you Lace, would need to find a fuck buddy to make Paris more interesting." I can't stop my giggles either.

The guys return to the table with our drinks and tell us the pizza will be out in about 15 minutes. We spend the next hour or so eating and chatting it all feels so natural like we have all know each other forever.

"So what do you ladies want to do next?" Brandon asks I have notice he and Lacey have gotten quite close and comfy, but who am I to say anything.

"Well I did see some shops around the corner." I grin and Lacey nod in agreement.

"Ok Shopping it is." Jayden agrees and slide out of the booth and offers me his hand to help me up.

The four of us walk over to L'Abside and Paris Notre Dame, two small shopping areas with a few small little shops set up, I have found a gorgeous flowing top in purple and several pairs of silver earrings. Lacey finds who knows what. We walk across the street to a courtyard, from the sign it's called Square de Jean XXIII. It beautiful and calming, lots of flowers, and a small fountain in the middle. I walk over and take a seat on the fountain just relaxing, watching the people go by. I hear a shutter and look up to see Jayden has taken my picture with the fountain and flowers in the background.

"Sorry I could resist. You just look so beautiful and peaceful; it was a moment I wanted to freeze in time." He grins and walks towards me. I just smile, and shake my head. Brandon and Lacey come find us in the park.

"Hey Jay, what do you think about taking the ladies to the club tonight?"

"I am cool with that if you two are?"

I look to Lacey who is grinning widely matching mine.

"Hell yeah we want to go dancing!" I exclaim.

"Sounds like a blast." Lacey echo's.

"Ah but we have to go change!"

"How about we go grab some dinner, we will drop you ladies off at your hotel you can change we will go change as well and then pick you up again." Brandon suggests.

"Why do you two go ahead and grab dinner, I have something I want to show Tenley. Brandon I will meet you back at the house after I drop Tenley off."

"Sounds good brother."

The sun is starting to set as I watch Lacey and Brandon stroll off, his arm draped over Laceys shoulders.

"Come on I don't want you to miss this." Jayden pulls me back across the street. We leads me back to the side of Notre Dame and comes to a stop. I turn to look at him confusion clear on my face.

"What are we looking at?"

"Just watch." He turns me to face the cathedral again, steps behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and I lean back against him, resting my arms over his. I sigh, and smile as my body relaxes against him. I think its official this is my favorite place to be. Jayden's arms.

The sun starts getting lower and lower.

"The first time I saw this it took my breath away. I want you to experience as well." He whispers in my ear. I feel his hot breath on my cheek and my neck. My heart begins to race again and my breath hitches.

"Watch." He whispers again.

My attention is now on the Cathedral, the sky is almost dark and then the lights go on, the Cathedral is bathed in a soft glow, and the lights from inside shine through the stained glass window making all the colors look as though they are dancing. It's spectacular. My breath hitches and I know my grasp on his arms got a little tighter. This man has made it a point once again to show me a beautiful view.

"Well?" he whispers again

"It's gorgeous. I love it. Thank you." I whisper

"You are welcome." His voice still soft and warm against my ear, I shudder.

"You know this is the second night in a row where you have showed me an amazing view, I am going to expect this every night." I laugh softly I turn my gaze up to his and smile.

His eyes shine brightly. "Baby we could spend forever here and I would never run out of places to take you."

Our eyes remain locked.

"I have wanted to do this since the moment I looked into your eyes." He whispers and slowly lowers his lips to mine. As soon as they make contact my eyes close in ecstasy, tingles spread through my entire body. His lips are gentle at first but then slowly become more powerful as the kiss completely consumes me. Jayden has spun me around and my arms fly around his neck my fingers playing in the back of his hair. His arms wrapped around my waist and back pressing me to him, as I melt into his body. If his arms were not around me I am sure my body would have collapsed by now. I feel his tongue begging for entry into my mouth. I part my lips for him and feel his tongue brush over them before sliding slowly into my mouth. He tastes divine. A soft moan escaping my throat as his tongue dances with mine. Exploring every inch, my tongue slips into his mouth I need to taste more of him. I hear a low growl from him as my fingers tighten in his hair pulling him to me. Every fiber of my being is on fire, I feel desire and heat coursing through my body. I have never had a kiss do this to me. This shit is intense. He presses his hips into me and I can feel his arousal, I affect him the same he does me. Now that's a powerful thought.

Jayden breaks the kiss reluctantly, dragging in a huge breath of air. I do the same, and feel my body shaking as I rest my forehead against his chest, fully aware of the fact that if his arms were not still wrapped around me I would not be standing.

"Wow" I gasp, trying to steady my breathing.

"You can say that again." He breathes

"So that was not just me then." I state not really asking a question.

"No baby it was not just you." He released me slightly and pulls my eyes to his. He just stares for a few moments his eyes searching mine. I know my eyes must be reflecting his shinning with this emotion that I am too scared to admit out loud, but silently I am pretty sure what it is. I can't believe that in less than 24 hours I have fallen in love with this man, who is unlike anybody I have ever met. I feel connected to him, I felt it last night the first time I looked into his eyes, the first time he touched my hand. Something was drawing us together. He understands my passions and supports them, he shares them. He does not think I am strange for it either. He holds me as though I am his most prized treasure. I feel safe and protected in his arms; he takes my breath away with a simple smile, and has control over my body with a single kiss. Oh man I am in so much trouble.

I know he can see my mind running a thousand miles a minute, I can see his doing the same thing. He smiles and leans down to kiss me again keeping it soft and gentle.

"Come on we have to get back so we can meet Brandon and Lacey. I know a sandwich shop we can grab dinner and eat it on the metro, if that's ok with you?"

I nod in agreement. He starts to pull me away. "Jayden." I stop after a few feet. I have to kiss him again, to make sure I am not imagining this.

"Yeah baby?" he stops and turns to look at me.

I step closer to him. "Thank you for showing me this view."

"You're welcome baby; I knew you would like it.

"I have to make sure this is real." I lean up on my tip-toes my hands resting on his chest and seal my lips to his. I slip my tongue into his mouth gently stroking the roof of mouth and dancing slowly with his tongue. He pulls me to him again, but allows me to control the gentle kiss. I break away and open my eyes looking into his beautiful pools of green and smile shyly.

"This is real." He smiles back. My heart is racing not just from the kiss, but from the fact that this is not a dream.

"This is most definitely real baby." He whispers, his lips pressed against my forehead.

I slip my arm around his waist and curl into his side as we walk to find something to eat and head back to the hotel, his arm firmly around me keeping me close to him.


	4. Chapter 4

We barely hit the metro station when Jayden gets a text from Brandon telling him not to hurry back to the Hotel. I start laughing and roll my eyes. We board the metro to take us back to the area where my hotel is.

"Looks like Brandon's met his match." Jayden laughs as well.

"Yes I would say so too. They both like to have lots of fun."

"Well then since our plans have changed, what would you like to do?"

I see what looks like a small food market down the street. I lead Jayden over. "Dinner?" I ask and he smiles in return.

We walk along the street. I love this market. I love the idea that the food is always fresh and you shop on a daily basis. There are little market stalls selling fruits, breads and cakes, cheeses, meats, vegetable there is even a small cart selling knick knacks and such.

We have bought a baguette loaf, a block of cheese, they are kind enough to slice for us, and we got some grapes and cookies. Jayden tries to pay but I refuse explaining he bought lunch so it's my turn. He tries to argue but soon realizes he will lose and just grins, shakes his head and kisses my cheek. I finish paying for the bread and cookies. I turn to find Jayden and he is walking back over with a single white rose.

"For you beautiful." He grins and runs the rose down my cheek. I blush and take the rose as he hands it to me while he grabs the sack with our food.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." I kiss him softly on the cheek.

"Where to now?"

"Picnic in the park?"

Jayden grins at my suggestions and we walk over towards Jardin Champ du Mars we have found a small hill area and settle down on the grass, the tower in front of us. We lay out a small cloth we bought with the food, and we lay out our feast.

Jayden breaks apart the bread, and places a slice of cheese on it and holds it to my mouth. I take a bite and groan in tasteful pleasure.

"Oh my god this is delicious!" The bread is unlike anything I have had before, it's soft and warm, and melts in my mouth, the cheese is sharp and flavorful.

I return to favor for Jayden, however I brush my finger against his lips and he playfully suck on one of my fingers, sending bolts of electricity thorough my body and straight to my core. Oh holy hell. I gasp as his lips close in on mine for a soft kiss, which makes all my nerve endings tingle.

"Delicious." he whispers against my lips.

"MMM." I reply and he grins.

"So tell me a bit more about you family." Jayden suggests as he pops a few grapes into his mouth.

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you want to tell me?"

I laugh a bit. "Well my dad owns an export business and one of the Largest PR firms in California. I know two totally opposite areas but the export business is something he inherited a few years back and kept it running well actually. The PR firm is his baby, it's pretty well respected and I am proud of him. He built it up from nothing, he represents a lot of the big timers in Hollywood and a few in politics. I grew up around the businesses and my dad taught me the businesses from a young age and loved the fact I was so curious to learn. I know how they work. I am a total daddy's girl. We are really close. I don't keep anything from him. Total honesty is our motto. He let me grow up learning how to fix problems, fix things around the house, and I can probably give most guys a run for their money when it comes to sports. He always allowed me to be his princess; I have my pretty dresses and such but have always been more comfortable in jeans. He never forced me to become anything. He taught me to respect myself and others. He taught me to be strong and fight for what I want. I grew up with privileges but not spoiled at least I don't think so. He made sure I knew discipline, and worked for what I wanted, never taking anything for granted. He is my hero. Don't get me wrong he is not perfect and we do have our fights, but he is all I have."

"You don't have any siblings?"

"No. Only Child."

"What about your mom?"

"I don't remember much about her. I know I look like her though but that is all. She left when I was 4. She decided she did not want to be a mom, and did not want to wait for my dad to build up the business. She did not like all the time he was putting in and felt jealous of the time he spent with me. She wanted all the riches without the work, and I was not a good enough reason to stay."

He grabs my hand and gives me a squeeze.

"I am sorry." His voice full of sadness and sympathy.

"Don't be." I squeeze his hand back. "There was not a day that passed that I did not feel loved. She was only with my dad for money and status, not love. I have no respect for anybody like that. I feel no loss for her. Yes I admit it sucked not having a mom around to help me dress for prom, or to see me graduate, and she won't be there to help me dress the day I get married, and she was never there for girl time, but my dad was there, always, and that's all that ever mattered. He always had the time to give me no matter how big or small my problem was. He made it important. I never felt second best. Ever."

"Sounds like you dad is a pretty amazing man."

"He is." I smile. "Most people don't understand our relationship, but I figure they don't have to." I shrug. He nods in understanding.

"So you and Lacey. You two are quite the paring." He laughs.

"Yeah. I have known here since we were in 6th grade. She came and sat down next to me at lunch. She told me her name, I told her mine and we have been best friends since. I know we are just about complete opposites, she has a hard time trusting people, and guys especially as both her parents have let her down. I worry about her finding happiness. She does not believe in happy endings, gives me crap for believing in fairy tales, but we joke about it. I could not live without her, she keeps me on my toes, is a little more wild then me but its good, she helps keep me out of my shell, she makes me laugh and is there for me in a heartbeat, like I am with her there isn't anything I would not do for her, she is very much my sister. She practically lives at my house. She does not get along with her mother at all and has and will always be more then welcome at my house."

"So how about your parents?"

"My parents are great. My Mom is a musical theater director. She used to be a dancer and was even on Broadway for a few years but she got tired of the politics and did not find it to be fun anymore so she moved back home and took a job at a local dinner theater and that's when she and my dad got together. He was working for a construction company, which he is now part owner of, and was at her work helping do some renovations and the rest is history. They have a good marriage. They both know that communication is key. Our house was filled with lots of love and discipline. My dad made sure that from a young age I understood how to respect and cherish the good things in life, how to treat people. My parents made sure they were always there for me growing up and learned the lessons when I needed to. I idolized the way my dad loved my mom and vice versa, you could see it in everything they did. I hope to someday find someone to love even half as much as my parents love."

I can hear the sincerity in his voice and the passion he has and it make me melt for him more.

"Sounds like a love story from the movies, that had to be amazing to grow up with that."

"It was. I loved it."

"Any siblings?"

"I have one older brother, Scott, half-brother actually. My dad had and his girlfriend had him before he met my mother, it was kind of an oops moment. He is about 10 years older than me. Even though it did not work out with the girlfriend, my dad was very good about trying to be a part of Scotts life, I use to see him a lot growing up but now only I see him from time to time, but I don't really get along with him."

"Oh why is that? Is it the age difference?"

"No not really, more of the fact that he is an ass. He did not pick up on the same values that my dad instilled in me. He just became a little troubled, no matter how much my dad tried to help him. He thinks the world owes him, he can never hold a job. He is always looking for somebody to do things for him instead of becoming a man and doing things himself. He is always looking for the easy way out. Let's just say we don't agree on many things."

I nod my head in understanding, but also see what is almost a painful look cross his face, there has to be more to this but I won't push he will tell me if he wants to. "I am sorry that sucks."

"Meh, it is what it is. I liked it growing up. I thought it was awesome having an older brother, I looked up to him, but as I got older I realized what an ass he was, and that he was not at all what I wanted to become."

"I can understand that."

Jayden takes the last piece of bread and cheese and feeds it to me with a smile, followed by a kiss.

"So tell me what kind of music do you like?"

I smile and give a small laugh. "I like just about everything. I love country, a bit of rap, pop, My favorite are Rascal Flatts, Maroon 5 and Nickelback. I listen to all sorts. What about you?"

"I have to agree. I am the same way I am into pop, county and rap as well. If it's got a good beat then I'm all for it."

My turn to ask. "What about movies?"

"Well I am pretty eclectic in that as well. I am a sucker for a good action flick. I have to say The Godfather is my all-time favorite movie."

"My dad quotes that movie." I giggle.

"It's a great movie. How about you?"

"Well I love a good romance, in that aspect Shakespeare in Love is my favorite, but I have watched all sorts, I love the sports movies that are based on true stories, and the historical movies I like too, like Tombstone. I like the occasional scary movie but not too many people like them and I can't watch them alone. Don't laugh but I am also a huge Disney fan. I love all the Disney movies, and own just about all of them."

He chuckles, and I move to elbow him. "I said don't laugh" I half laugh and pout as I clean up our picnic and place everything back in the bag.

He takes my hand. "Sorry baby, I think it's adorable." He kisses my cheek, pulls me down with him so we are lying against the hill behind us allowing us to see the sky and the tower at the same time. He pulls me closer to him and I am more than happy to curl my body into his. I lay my head on his chest my hand resting over his heart. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and stroking my back his other hand closed gently over mine on his chest.

As we lay there, I think about how so much has happened in the last 24 hours. My mind is spinning whit out showing any signs of stopping and I am not sure I want it to. I know for a fact that I am attracted to this man, and it is so much more than physical. I am perfectly safe, perfectly content, and perfectly comfortable with this man it a feeling I am quickly falling in love with.

I stir awake when I hear un-familiar voices.

"Le regard d'aww, le jeune amour. Je parie ils ont dormi ici toute la nuit. "

I barely register what she is saying about young love and sleeping all night. I slowly open my eyes. I see the sunlight filling the sky, behind the tower and realize I have slept the entire night in Jayden's arms in the park. This though brings a smile to my face. It was a great night of sleep. I move slightly which causes him to stir. I turn my face up to his.

"Good morning." I smile softly at him. My voice soft and a bit raspy.

"Good morning beautiful." His reply followed with a kiss to my forehead, as we both sit up.

"I can't believe we slept here all night." There is a bit of surprise to my voice.

"It was easy to sleep here all night. You were in my arms." His grins, sends tingles through my body. "I like the idea of falling asleep with you in my arms because that means you will still be there in the morning when I wake up. I like seeing you as soon as I wake up. It's something that I could get very use to."

"Mmmm. I lean in and kiss him gently on the lips. I rather enjoyed it too. You are very comfortable, and I like being in your arms." I smile widely at him

"Good." He states, and stands up. He pulls me to my feet, and kisses me deeply as our arms wrap around one another.

"Come on we should get you back to your hotel. Lacey will want to know where you are and Brandon and I need to go to work."

I grab the bag and my rose, and we stroll hand in hand back to the hotel. Making our way up to the room, I recognize the feeling of sadness knowing that Jayden has to leave. Opening the door to the room. I call out for Lacey who calls back asking for a minute. Jayden excuses himself to the bathroom.

Lacey come out of the bedroom with a huge grin on her face and I know what that look means. She and Brandon thoroughly enjoyed themselves last night. I smirk and shake my head at her.

"What?" she asks trying to act innocently.

"Oh don't give me that innocent response. You know what. Did you have a good time?"

"Oh my god yes. He was amazing, and we had so much fun." She giggles and I can't help but join her. Brandon come walking out of the bedroom and wraps his arms around Lacey and nuzzles her neck.

"Morning Tenley, where's Jay?"

"Morning Brandon, he is in the restroom."

"Morning you two, did you enjoy your night?" Jayden smirks at the cozy pair as his arms slip around my waist and pulls my back to his chest.

"Well I sure did." Brandon grins wickedly causing Lacey to blush slightly. That's not something I have seen often and I smirk at her.

"What are you two ladies doing today?"

"Shopping!" we both exclaim together then burst in to laughter.

"We are going to the Forum des Halles, the big shopping mall, it looks like it's in the same general area we were yesterday so we should not get too lost."

"Sounds like fun. Well I think our job finishes today. We have to be there for final touches and the inspection but after that we don't have another job scheduled for what 2 weeks or so?"

"Yeah something like that." Brandon agrees.

"How about dinner tonight? The four of us, we will come get you ladies after we get off work. Say 7pm?" Jayden asks

"Sounds good to me." Lace replies and kisses Brandon on the cheek.

"Same here." I agree, and smile up at Jayden.

Brandon walks out of the door, Lacey following him and they kiss goodbye.

I spin around in Jayden's arms and lean up to capture his lips. He deepens this kiss, his tongue begging for entry into my mouth and I grant it. Holy hell he tastes good. My arms fly around his neck and my hands find his hair, gripping tightly holding him to me, as our tongues dance with each other. His hands move down my back to my ass and squeezes causing me to whimper into his mouth.

We are interrupted by Brandon banging on the door, calling out for Jayden so they are not late to work.

We reluctantly pull apart, both our breathing shallow and rapid.

"I could kiss you forever and it would never be enough." He whispers against my lips. I kiss him briefly then trail my lips down his neck nipping and licking as I go. Mmmm I love the feel of his skin on my tongue, my lips hover over the hollow spot on his throat placing a gentle kiss there I feel his breath hitch and his hands tighten around me. I suck softly, releasing a small hum, and receive a groan from him in return.

"JAYDEN LETS GO MAN!" Brandon bangs again.

"Shit, I would much rather stay here with you baby, instead of going to work." He breaks us apart but keeps ahold of my hand and pulls me to the door we open it to find Lacey in Brandon's embrace sucking on his neck. I grin knowing I was just doing the same thing.

"Babe if you don't stop that I am never going to make it to work. Tonight babe, tonight." He tells her softly and Lacey kisses his lips and comes back inside.

Jayden gins at me then leans down and kisses me again. "I will see you tonight baby. Have fun shopping." With another kiss he lets go of me and he and Brandon walk down the hall. I watch him leave and Lacey peeks her head out, we both grin at one another and giggle as we go back inside.

"Ok I am going to shower and get dressed. I will call my dad while you shower then we can go deal?"

"Deal." She giggles "I want to know all about your night and I can't wait to tell you about mine!"

Forty-Five minutes later we have both showered and dressed and I have talked to my dad. He sounds tired. I worry about him but I know he is stubborn and hardly takes a break.

Lacey and I jump on the metro we took yesterday and look on the map to make sure we get off on the right stop.

"So Lace, are you going to tell me about your night or make me wait forever?" I wink at her and her smile turns into a wicked grin.

"Oh Ten, it was amazing. We chatted, he has a younger brother who is 16 and a younger sister who is 14 and he just adores her. He is close with his parents and as it turns out they actually moved back to the states, he decided to stay here. He and Jayden met just after Jayden moved here and they became instant friends. They kind of remind me of us actually." She grins

"Wow I am surprised you two got so much talking in." I smirk

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny. He is actually a very sweet guy, yes he enjoys his fun like me but he is a gentleman. I will say however he definitely knows what he is doing and is good at it. He knew the right spots and I did not even have to help. Slow and steady hard and fast it does not matter with him, he made it great. It was unreal, he is way better than anybody I have been with before and well what can I say. I like the guy. We have very similar personalities."

We both break out into giggles. Hmm Lacey has a crush and I find myself excited with the thought. She never has shown an interest in a guy other than sexual and this time I can tell she think more of him than that. It's going to be a very interesting few weeks.

"So you and Jaden obviously spent the entire night together. What happened?"

"Well we ended up having a picnic dinner in the park, we ate and chatted about our families, I told him about my dad and the business, and explained a bit about my mom, and that I was an only child. Turns out he has an older half-brother who is 10 years older than him. But they do not get along. We talked about music and movies. We found out we too have a lot in common."

"And, come on that's all you are going to give me? Chit chat and a picnic in the park, I want more details!"

"That's all that happened. He joked with me about my love for Disney pulled me into his arms and we fell asleep, looking at the lights of the Eiffel Tower and the stars. It was perfect."

"You two slept in the park?"

"Yep. Head on his chest hand and hand, his arm curled around my shoulder and back. It just felt comfortable, and right, like we had done that every night for our whole lives. I mean like how weird is that? How fricken crazy do I sound? I know I sound insane yet I can't stop smiling."

"Yes, you do sound insane, but I get it. I can see it." She smiles

"Lacey, I am sacred. I mean with everything that has happened, you know? I have been afraid to trust someone again."

"I know Ten, but I really don't believe you have anything to worry about."

"That's not the terrifying part Lace, what scares the shit out of me is that I already trust Jayden completely and whole-heartedly. It just happened so fast, he asked me the first night if I trusted him and I answered instantly that I did, and it was true. I trusted him instantly. That's some scary shit."

"Look Tenley, I completely understand your reservations, but Jayden is not the type of guy to force you into anything, and I really don't think he will hurt you. Seeing the way he looks at you, they way to touches you, that man adores you. Tyson never looked at you like that. Jayden looks as you as if you are the most beautiful thing he has ever seen, I mean why wouldn't he? You are gorgeous, smart, and a truly amazing woman. Would I be best friends with somebody who wasn't?"

We both break out laughing. We don't need to speak anything other words, she understands what I am saying but she also knows how to bring me out of my own head, and how to have a good time.

We link arms as we walk down the street, we come to Le Forum des Halles, its huge. It almost looks like an underground mall. The building itself is a huge square with the middle open creating and outdoor plaza, with a cylinder structure in the middle made of glass windows. Wwe walk down the ramp to see some outdoor shops, food vendors and a carousel. We take lots of pictures simply because this is not like any shopping malls we have seen before. It has 4 levels, and yes they are underground, level 0 being street and entry level.

Lacey and I spend the next several hours checking out all the different stores, we found a fragrance store called NOICBE, I found a new perfume and body mist called La passion de l'Ame, meaning Passion of the Soul, it smells amazing so I bought a bottle or two, and the body mist.

Next Store we hit a store called **l'**Espace Créateurs, this is more my style, I find several pairs of jeans, I love how these jeans fit me, they are like a glove. I also find several flowing tops, lots of different colors and styles. One top catches my eye from across the store I make my way over there, I grab it in my size, and head to the dressing room, it's a Lavender top, has a low V cut with a silver broach at the point in the middle. The straps are thin and tie at the shoulder the back has a large swoop, which shows off most of my back but pools just at the top of my jeans. I step out.

"Lace, come out here I need your opinion."

"Ok give me a sec, trying to figure out this top."

I laugh at the thought of Lacey fighting with a top. I am admiring my top in the mirror. I have to admit to myself it looks damn good on me. The way it's made, actually supports my boobs, since I obviously can't wear a bra with it not that I would need to, but it makes the girls look good giving me the proper amount of cleavage but not so much that I am spilling out of it.

"Holy shit Ten, you look hot in that top. You have to buy that."

"You think? I like it. Just want to make sure it's not too much."

"Hell no, its perfect, that top will be perfect for when we go to the club."

"That's what I was thinking to."

"Lacey that out fit looks awesome you are getting that right?"

"Yeah I am. I threw this top on because the other one was too difficult."

I giggle slightly, "If you can't get it on sober…."

" ….then I don't want to struggle with it drunk." She finishes laughing that has always been our motto when shopping if it's too difficult to get on or off then we don't buy it.

After about another hour in this store we decide we have done our damage here, the cashier rings up our purchases, and I am stunned at the prices. I hand her my credit card.

"Poppa Bear will be proud of you Tenley you never go crazy and shop even though he has told you to countless times."

"Yeah proud or have a heart-attack when he sees this bill."

"Hey he told you to spend and have a good time that's what you are doing and it not like that you do this every day."

"Yeah I guess." I shrug.

"Nope you are not getting upset about this. Enjoy it Tenley."

"You are right. Let's go find some lunch I am starving."

"Deal."

I sign the receipt and we grab our bags and leave. Making our way to level 3 where the restaurants are, my phone buzzes, I pull it out and smile widely. I have a text from Jayden.

_Work is boring, wish I was with you. Miss you. _

_You would be bored with me, we are just shopping. Miss you too. xx _

_It's not possible to be bored if I am with you. I can't wait to see you tonight. _

_You are very sweet. I can't wait to see you tonight as well. xx _

_Until tonight baby. ;)_

My eyes meet Lacey who is grinning just as widely as I am, so I know she got a text too.

"We make quite the impression you know that?" she laughs

I nod in agreement, and we find a table in the food court area. We both are laughing at the fact that they have a McDonalds here as well, but we both decide on CHAAK, a Mexican restaurant. I tell Lacey I will wait with the bags while she goes to grab our food.

While eating I tell her that I have to find something to bring back to my dad although I haven't got a clue as to what to get him. Lacey has found ETAM, a lingerie shop on the map that she wants to check out so after we finish eating we head that direction.

"Why do we need to come here again?"

"Well I want something sexy for Brandon, I was not planning on meeting anybody so I did not pack anything, besides how often am I going to get a chance to buy real French lingerie?"

"Good point." We wander around the store Lacey has her arms full, I have picked up a few matching lace bra and pantie sets, not allowing my mind to think the real reason I am buying these is that I might want Jayden to see me in them. I have also found some really pretty purple, blue and silver baby doll nighties. I have never worn lingerie before but they look pretty and Lacey does have a point, when will I get this chance again? Who knows I just might put them to use. I quietly add them to my pile, and head up to the register. I have also added a purple and blue swimsuit to my pile. I sign the receipt while the lady wraps up my purchases and Lacey reaches the counter.

"They got some good stuff here." She sighs as she places her pile on the counter.

"Yes they do, I found some new pantie sets, and new swimsuit."

"Awesome. Where to now?"

"I don't know let's just keep wandering."

We add to our collection of bag and keep going in and out of different stores, I have actually bought a few dresses, one really nice silver dress that has a dark purple sash, halter neck, and hangs just above my knees, also found a cute blue sundress and a long purple, pink, and blue flowy skirt. We found ALDO shoe store, I pick up a pair of black heels, but Lacey has a field day she finds at least 4 pairs of heels and 2 pairs of sandals.

"Lace I am about done." I am tired now and could use a nap.

"Same here, I need a nap, did not get much sleep last night." She winks at me, and we start to make our way, up to leave.

"Oh my gosh." I gasp in awe and head straight over to the store window. My gaze does not leave them. They are gorgeous, and pretty and hot, and I have to have them. Lacey follows me into the store, MINELLI. I frantically look for them again on display and find them, looking for my size, they are buried on the bottom. I pull out the box and pull on the most amazing boots I have seen. They fit perfectly. They are black leather they stop just below my knee, the heel is thick and about 3 inches high. But they are comfortable, and have support in just the right places. There is a band of silver metal studs and jewels that wrap around the ankle and around the very top of the boots, and then are scattered among the rest of the boots.

"Tenley those boots are sexy. You make them look good you have to buy them."

"Lacey they are so pretty. You know boots are my weakness."

"So get them they will look hot with that lavender top you bought today."

I look at the price and my face falls. These boots are like $200.

"NO. Do not talk yourself out of them. You have been doing well all day, spending money like your dad told you too, he gave you his credit card for a reason, use it."

"But I Just…"

"No buts, Honestly you never do major shopping sprees, you always work for the money to pay for things yourself, you never indulge yourself and, your dad wants to spoil you with this trip so, put the boots back in the box and march your ass over to the register and hand them the credit card…NOW!" Lacey demands.

I know she is right, My dad told me not to worry about prices and such and to have a good time, he gave me his credit card, which has more credit available then I could spend in a lifetime, but I secretly think he knew even with the card I would not go overboard. Yes I have done some major shopping today and it's been great. I grin at Lacey and do what she says. I am so excited about theses boots. With my final purchase of the day we finally head back outside. We stop at one of the vendors outside so that we can grab a couple bottles of soda, and we head towards the metro station.

Reaching the hotel room Lacey and I drop our bags by my bed as its first and we both collapse giggling. We had so much fun today, but we only stay awake for a few moments before we both crash.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner last night was great. The guys took us to an adorable little Italian Restaurant, the food was delicious, we all just chatted, Jayden and Brandon detailed their last job to us, and we chatted about our shopping adventure. We all ended back at the hotel to watch a movie. What movie we watched I couldn't say, I am not sure any of us could it was more just background noise for our make out session. Just the memory of his hands and lips working their magic makes my knees weak. Even though we were fully clothed, his touch sent sparks throughout my entire body. At one point I think Brandon and Lacey disappeared into the bedroom but I honestly could not have cared less.

Before the guys left last night we talked about our plans for the day explaining that Lacey and I had tickets for our Eiffel Tower tour at 10:30a.m., so the guys agreed to meet us around noon, and we would go find lunch, then head to the pool. I think we are going to try and go to the club tonight as well. Watching Jayden leave last was the worst part of my day. I wanted so much to fall asleep in his arms again wake up to his gorgeous face. But seeing as how the guys were not joining us this morning, it did not make sense for them to stay. I felt a pain in my chest as I watched him walk away.

"You ready?" I call out to Lace as I gather up my shoulder bag, checking that I have my wallet, camera and towel, I have my new swim suit on under my shorts and tank top.

"Yeah I'm good."

Slipping on my flip-flops, I wait by the door. Giving me a moment to think, I am a bit sad this morning, and I know why, I have not seen Jayden yet, I actually missed waking up next to him this morning. How crazy is that? What is he doing to me? I have known the man for what 3 days and I already miss him when we are not together. I will see him in a few hours and I can survive that.

Lacey comes racing out of the room, breaking up my thoughts.

"Ok I am ready." She huffs, throwing her towel and wallet in to her shoulder bag.

"You got the tickets?"

"Yeah I just triple checked, I have them."

"Sweet, let's go, I have the camera." I smile and we head out the door.

We chat with a guy from our class on the ride down, turns out they are visiting Notre Dame today and he is pretty excited about it. We tell him to have fun as we part ways. Walking across the street to the park Lacey and I chat about last night and our excitement about what we want to wear to the club tonight. Lacey can tell something is off and as usual she calls me on it.

"Lacey, I am in so much trouble. I missed him last night. I have known this guy for what 3 days and I miss him when we are not together. This can't be normal."

"Look Tenley, it's fricken blatantly obvious that you two have something special going on, so stop freaking out that it's not _normal_ and enjoy it, I mean who's to say what is or isn't normal."

"Yeah but should I seriously be having these feelings so soon?"

"You can't control what you feel Tenley. Feelings are the most honest thing about a person. Your feelings and instincts tell you what you need to know about others and most importantly about yourself. You just have to trust them and listen to them. Trying to rationalize them, think them through or whatever that's what causes problems."

"I guess. I know you are right. It's just a little scary."

"I know it is Ten, but that part of the fun. Look you are crazy about this guy and he is crazy about you so stop worrying."

"Your right thanks."

"Anytime lady." Exchanging smiles we link arms and keep walking. We are approaching the tower when my phone buzzes.

_*Good Morning Beautiful. I hope you slept well. _

_Good Morning Gorgeous. I am slept ok, I missed you however, but my dreams were filled with a very handsome green eyed man. ;) How did you sleep?_

_*Really? Perhaps I should be jealous. :( I slept ok as well. Something was missing last night._

_No need to be jealous. You just so happen to be the owner of those enchanting eyes. What was missing, why couldn't you sleep?_

_*You were not in my arms. ;)_

My grin gets wider, and I melt. That is just too damn sweet.

_You are too sweet. It's good to know that I'm not the only one that missed that. So what are you doing this morning? We are just about to the tower. _

_*I am watching a very beautiful woman at the moment._

_Well I guess it's my turn to be jealous :( _

_*No need to be jealous baby, you are the only beautiful woman that I see._

My head snaps up after that last text message, I freeze and my eyes start scanning for him. They finally land on him he is about twenty yards away from me and is casually leaning against a bench, my eyes scan him from head to toe, and he's looking damn sexy again today, white tennis shoes, khaki cargo shorts, dark blue t-shirt. As my eyes finally travel up to his face he is wearing a sexy smile and his eyes are bright. I know I have a huge grin on my face. Oh Holy Hell.

My brain has finally convinced my feet to move and I realize that I am actually running towards him. It's been less than 12 hours since I last saw him and I am desperate to be close to him again. I reach him and practically jump into his arms, mine flying around his neck and one leg wrapping around his waist. He catches me one arm around my back the other under my ass picking me up the rest of the way allowing me to wrap my other leg around him. He is holding me tight to him and I take a moment to bury my nose into his neck and inhale his scent which instantly brings calmness to my body but heightens my senses at the same time. I feel him doing the same.

"Hey baby." I can hear his smile. I lean my head back so I can look at him.

"Hi." I grin wide and shift so that I can slide down his body, I can feel his muscles move and flex underneath his shirt but his arms stay firmly around my back and waist.

"Did you miss me?" I love his arrogant smirk. I take my hands and cup his face bringing him down to me I seal my lips to his, my tongue begging for entry at his lips and he grants me access I explore every inch of his mouth that I can and I feel him pulling me tighter to him and his body responding to mine. I break away so that I can catch my breath.

"I will take that as a yes." He pants as he rests his forehead against mine.

"Yes I missed you and not waking up next to you this morning."

"I did too baby."

"Jeeze Ten, you going to tackle him right here in the park?" it's at this moment I am brought back to the real world and I notice for the first time Brandon is standing a few feet away from us with Lacey tucked under his arm both of them grinning widely at us.

"And what if I do Brandon? You got a problem with that?" I grin back at him as I turn in Jayden's embrace and he pulls me back to him tighter.

"Nope, no problem at all, just needed to know if I need to entertain Lacey here for a while until you're done." Winking at me he then leans down to kiss Lacey who shares his wicked smile.

"Wait a second. You guys were not supposed to meet us until noon, what are you going to do while we are on the tour?" I lean back and look at Jayden

"That's all you Jay." Brandon smiles.

"Well our buddy Jacq, works here and owes us a favor so I called him last night and told him we wanted to join you ladies on the tour and he worked it out. Thought it would be a nice surprise." My head leaning back on his shoulder and turned so I can look at him, he leans down and pecks my lips.

"Great surprise." I kiss him again.

"Not only that, but I missed you, and I did not want to wait until noon to see you again." he whispers in my ear and that earns him another kiss.

"He would not shut up. He just kept saying he did not want to leave you and that he wanted to see you as soon as possible and that noon was too long to wait." Brandon smirks.

"Oh god, Tenley was the same way." Lacey gushes.

I blush and feel his arms tighten around me as he plants a soft kiss just behind my ear.

"Yeah well what Brandon just conveniently left out was he had the same thoughts about you as well Lacey."

"Yeah I can admit that." He grins and pulls Lacey closer. She blushes and grins leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Lacey grabs Brandon's hand and starts to pull him towards the line, "Ok well we better go get in line, or we are going to miss the tour and your favor will have gone to waste."

Jayden released on arm and moves so he is standing next to me but pulling me to his side, we walk with our arms around each other's waist as we follow Brandon and Lacey.

"Bounjour, Ladies and gentleman boys and girls, Je'mapelle Luke and I am going to be your tour guide this morning. A few rules before we begin, 1. Please be respectful to others while up there and have some patience, no pushing and shoving. 2. When we reach the top please no throwing objects off the tower, we will be at an extremely dangerous height, anything that falls could cause some serious injury to the people below. 3. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask. I will give you some general information about the tower and anything else you would like to know just ask."

We all nod or murmur in agreement. We get a lady to take a picture of all of us, and Lacey takes the camera, and we proceed with the group.

"The Eiffel Tower was built in 1889 as the entrance arch for that year's World Fair. The tower is named after the man who designed it and who's company built it. Gustave Eiffel. The Eiffel Tower is the tallest structure in Paris and has become one of the most recognized and visited structures in the world, 7.1million people went to the top of the tower last year, and that does not include the visitors who just came to see the tower." Jacq explains

We reach the second floor, but that is only so we can switch elevators. We can't really see much, so we all just load into the next elevator. I am facing Jayden my head resting on his chest. Peace. My body has completely relaxed, there is something about being in his embrace that my body craves and never knew that I was missing before. I am brought out of my thoughts by our tour guide.

"The observatory platform stands at 279.11 meters which is 915.7 feet and is the highest platform available to the public in Europe as long as the Ostankino Tower Platform stays closed, due to fire damage it suffered in 2010." We all mummer our acknowledgement and Jacq continues.

"The tower from base to tip of the spire stands at 320 meters or 1,050 feet tall. It's equivalence is and 81 story building. As it was being built it passed the height record of the Washington monument as the tallest man made structure in the world, it held that record for 41 years until the Chrysler building in New York City was built in 1930. In 1957 they added an antenna to the top of the Eiffel Tower, they said it's for safety, but I think we just wanted to take the record back from America." We all chuckle.

We reach the top floor and all shuffle out of the elevator all spreading out to see the view. I hear Jacq saying something about what we can see from the different sides, but I honestly could not care less. I practically drag Jayden over to one side releasing his hand, and grabbing the rail stepping up on the small step so I can see as much as I can.

"Wow" I breathe.

"Breathtaking, isn't it." He states simply as his arms slip around my waist.

"Amazing." I breath.

"That building there with the gold dome, that is the L'Hôtel national des Invalides."

"It's beautiful what is it exactly?"

" L'Hôtel national des Invalides is actually a complex of buildings, that have been turned into museums and monuments all relating to the Military History of France. It also contains a hospital and retirement home for war veterans, which, was the original purpose of the building. It also contains the Musée de l'Armée, Musée des Plans-reliefs and the Musée d'Historie Contemporaine. It is also the burial site for many of France's war heroes, most famous is Napoleon Bonaparte."

"Wow." I am stunned. The building looks so beautiful from up here I can only imagine what it looks like up close. I love Jayden's knowledge about these places, he just continues to amaze me. It's clear the way passion and excitement fill his voice that he has a real love for history and shows when something is important to him that passion shines through. He continues to explain a bit about how the building was ordered by Louis XIV in 1670, finished in 1676 and then a chapel was added in 1679.

"It's Facinating. I am actually really surprised we did not learn much about it. I would love to go see it."

"I would love to take you." He kisses my neck and we move to another side. He continues to point out different sites and buildings and explaining some of the views.

"Oh my gosh babe look!" I am practically jumping up and down with excitement and point. "Arc de Triomphe!" I am laughing I am so excited. Jayden just watches me with a huge grin on his face.

"This place is just so beautiful. I love it here. Everything is just so captivating." My voice filled with awe. I feel him behind me again.

"You are captivating, and so beautiful, I love seeing your face and reactions your face when you see all of this." His lips soft against my skin as they brush my shoulder and up my neck. Tilting my head to give him better access, I feel his lips travel up my neck until they find that spot behind my ear that makes my breath shallow and my knees weak.

I spin in his arms so I can see his face. Searching his eyes, which are locked on mine, the question that I asked myself but did not want to ask him, for fear of the answers tumbles out before I can stop it.

"You really missed me that much?" My voice soft.

He plants a soft kiss on my lips. "I did. And by the sounds of it you missed me too." Oh man that smirk is sexy as hell.

"Yes I did. How crazy is that?"

"Completely crazy, but I would not change that feeling or any of the others I feel when we are together. When we are apart you are all I can think about, and when we are together I want to be as close to you as possible. We have something here, together, that I crave and that I never knew was missing, until we woke up together yesterday." I can hear the sincerity in his voice. I kiss him and then start giggling.

"What so damn funny?" He asks a bit annoyed that I'm laughing, his lips curl down into a slight frown, which makes him sexier, but I can see the amusement in his eyes as well.

"We are crazy as I had the same exact thought, about craving something I never knew I needed." I grin widely his slight frown fades away. The sparkle in his eyes is extra bright as his lips close in on mine.

We find Brandon and Lacey making out on the other side of the tower.

"Do I have pictures on that camera of the views or did you two just make out the entire time?" I tease.

"Oh shut it Ten, yes you have your damn pictures!" she states exasperated, and I laugh more as I take the camera and go through just to make sure. I snap a picture of the two of them, and then they return the favor, and then ask Jacq to take one of us all.

We ride back down and go find some lunch, stopping at a street vendor cart, Brandon says they have the best Crepes around, made fresh right in front of us. I order a ham and cheese with peppers.

"You have to get a chocolate and Banana one, you haven't lived until you try one." Jayden grins at me.

"Ok only if you share it with me I don't think I could eat two of these, they are huge." I wink and he laughs and orders.

The nice thing about theses crepes is they are rolled like a burrito and wrapped so we can eat and walk. I am putting our bottles of water in my bag when Jayden walks over.

"Here take a bite, you have to eat this one while it's still warm." He holds it out for me and I take a bite.

"Oh my god, that's amazing." I groan with my mouth still full. The taste is amazing, light and fluffy warm it just melts in your mouth. This might very well be the best thing I have ever tasted. Jayden chuckles as he takes a bit himself. We take turns until he feeds me the last bite, laughing.

"Wait, come here, you have chocolate on the side of your mouth." He pulls me to him and kisses the side of my mouth I feel his tongue slip from his lips and gently lick the chocolate away. Then presses his lips to mine.

"Mmm, now that is the most delicious thing I have ever tasted." I can't help but blush and melt at that statement.

He grabs my hand as we walk toward La Seiné, eating our crepes. Jayden said we can walk along the river to the pool. The four of us chat along the way; I am still a bit shocked at how it feels like we have known each other forever. It takes us about 20 minutes to reach the pool.

The pool is hidden behind a private wall. We pay the girls at the front and walk thought, Lacey and I excuse ourselves to the restroom the guys said they would go find us a spot. Lacey and I walk out of the building to the pool area, it's a decent size, has a diving board, lap lanes, and a water slide. We search for the guys and find them under some trees where they have gathered 4 lounge chairs. We start heading toward, they have slipped their shorts and shoes off and then I freeze as I watch Jayden slip his shirt off.

I gasp. "Fuck me." I hear Lacey giggle beside me.

"Well you really aren't my type but I am sure Jayden would jump at the chance."

I smack her arm, as my gaze roams Jayden's body. I knew he was in shape but this…his shoulders are strong, arms you can see his muscles with every move he makes, his chest is solid and his torso, wow, he rocks a six-pack, and his abs narrow in to a oh so sexy V shape. His hips don't narrow but stay even with his upper body.

"Oh holy hell Lacey, he has tattoos." My voice sounds breathy and has a hint of a whimper.

Laughing, she grabs my arm and pulls me towards the guys, "C'mon Ten, you need to study those tattoos up close." I giggle. I could not agree more with my best friend.

Reaching the guys I get a quick kiss from Jayden as he takes my bag and places it on the chair for me. I pull out my towel and lay it on the chair. Pulling my hair up into a messy bun and securing it with my hair tie, I lift my tank top off revealing my bikini top, and then sliding my shorts down. Folding my clothes and placing them in my bag, I turn around and catch Jayden staring at me. His eyes dark with desire and an almost hungry look to them.

"mmm…ummm…I...uh… I am uh gonna get into the pool, you guys coming?" Jayden fumbles over his words and walks to the pool. I watch him gracefully dive in he comes up over by the lap lanes and goes under again and begins swimming a lap or two. I am completely mesmerized watching him swim, he exudes a confidence and athleticism. His muscles contract and ripple with each stroke as he slices through the water with ease.

I hear laughing which breaks me from my thoughts and I see Brandon walk to the water and dive in. Lacey is at my side.

"Ok you two have it bad. He has to jump in to cool down and swim a few laps to calm down and you need a bucket for your drool. Just sleep with him already and satisfy the both of you." Lacey laughs.

I smack her arm my eyes still watching him. "I think maybe tonight. I know you were only half kidding, but damn Lacey, I've never had this type of connection before, and I sure as hell have never been this attracted to anybody before. I know that I am in love with him and before you say anything, I know it's only been a few days, but you keep telling me that you agree that he is different, not like Tyson, and that you think he feels the same so I don't want any crap off you."

"Are you done now?" she asks and I turn my face to hers. "Look, I know what Tyson did was shitty, and it shook you up pretty badly but Jayden is not going to hurt you like that. Whatever you two have going is real and some serious shit, is plain to see that. If you are ready, then go for it. Like I said he won't hurt you, if he does I will kill him." We both break out into laughter and head to the stairs that lead into the pool.

I am barely into the water to my waist when Jayden reaches me, he grabs me pulls me to him and his lips crash down to mine. His tongue licking my lips before slipping between them tasting, possessing. My arms circle his neck as he lifts my legs to wrap around his waist and walks us further into the water. He pulls back both of us dragging in much needed air.

"What was that about?"

"Just showing all the guys who have not taken their eyes off you since you revealed your bikini that you are here with me. I have claimed you already." His smile is that sly grin of his and I kiss him again.

"Babe, there is no need to worry about that. How could anybody possibly spark my interest when I have you? Besides it's me that needs to worry. I can see the way these girls are watching you.

"Baby, none of these other girls come even remotely close to you, it wasn't any of them that caused me to need a few moments to compose myself. Damn baby you are so beautifully sexy."

I kiss him again and slide one hand down to his right bicep and trace over the tattooed words

"_The most amazing story you will ever tell_

_Is the one you live every day_."

"That's a beautiful quote. Where did you hear it?"

"I sort of made it up. It's a combination of two sayings my grandpa on my dad's side use to say to me. _ 'Only tell the amazing stories, nobody wants to hear the boring ones.' _And '_Never stop living for even a day, because if you do your amazing story will die.' _Those just stuck in my mind, when he passed away I wanted to honor him, as he taught me so much so I played around with the sayings and came up with that."

"Beautiful." I breathe then allow my hand to drift across his chest to the beautiful and very intricate tattoo on the left side of his chest just above his heart. It's a beautiful flowing trinity symbol that spirals at each point, and has the words, Love, Kindness and Loyalty in between two of the points on each side, and then what looks to be a knot pattern of some sort in a circle surrounding the whole thing.

"This is gorgeous. Will you explain it to me?"

"It's a Celtic Trinity. The trinity represent the 3 things in life that make up who you are or what you believe in, such as the holy trinity, Father, Son & Holy Spirit. In the Irish and Celtic culture they too believed in the holy trinity but also believed that there were three things that were the most important and would help guide you through life, for each person they would be different, but each of the three things would be equally important as you could not have one without the other two. My grandmother from my dad's side actually told me that you could not live life without Kindness, Kindness would find Love, Love brought Loyalty and Loyalty would spread Kindness. My Grandmother here, from my mom's side, told me that Life without Love was no life at all, and that Love was showing Kindness to others and with that Kindness it allowed people to be Loyal to you and want to be a part of your life which would develop different levels of Love. So that's why I chose the words: Love, Kindness and Loyalty. Circles have no beginning and no end, showing that it's meant to last, the knotted pattern represents strength protecting what's inside of it, the two combined, show that whatever is inside is forever, as the circle can't be broken the knots can't be severed."

"Wow that's incredible. I love them both I think they are beautiful."

"You are one of the few people to actually ask about them. Most people just say cool and move along."

"Well I was very intrigued by them and wanted to know the meaning, most people don't get a tattoo unless it's important and means something. I love that your family means that much to you, it's a good trait to have; besides I did not know you had them and was bit surprised to see them."

"Well I hope the surprised turned out to be an OK one."

"Oh it turned out to be a great one. I find them sexy as hell." I grin and then nibble his ear "Not to mention a major turn on." I whisper softly. He groans in response and I giggle. And trail kisses around the tattoo.

"Hey you two up for some water basketball?" Brandon yells from the side of the pool and it the first time I notice a small basket.

Jayden walks us over to them. "What do you think baby?"

"I'm in."

"What are the teams?"

"Boys against Girls, I want to be able to foul you baby." Brandon grins wickedly at Lacey, she laughs then looks at me giving me a knowing grin.

"Ok fine but losers have to pay the cover charge tonight and first round of drinks." I call out.

"Deal." Brandon agrees!

"Don't worry ladies we will go easy on you." Brandon teases.

"Oh Ten, I hope they don't beat us too bad." We both break out into laughter.

"I won't be too rough on you baby." Jayden says as he kisses my lips.

I break away and Lacey and I meet up. We both fix our hair so it's pulled high and tight so as to not get in our way.

"They are not going to know what hit them." Lacey whispers.

"Nope, I almost feel kind of bad…Almost." We both laugh again.

"Ladies we will be nice and let you have the ball first." Jayden teases

"Oh how nice of you, we do need every advantage we can get." I call back, and catch the ball. "What are the rules?" We all meet in the middle.

"Rules are, each basket is worth 2 points, you get two free throws for a foul but it has to be a legitimate foul. If you make the basket the other team gets the ball. You may dive under the water if you do not have the ball. The ladder is the back of the court. You ladies, understand?" Jayden grins.

"Yeah sounds simple enough, right Lacey?"

"Yeah I think we can handle that."

"Ok we will play to 21."

"Deal."

"You two ready?" Brandon asks.

"Yup." We both say at the same time.

Brandon passes Lacey the ball, I move to the side Lacey moves to the other, she tosses me the ball and I shoot, 2 points for us.

"Lucky shot." I hear Brandon call out and it makes me laugh.

Brandon takes the ball, tosses it to Jayden I smack it away to Lacey she makes the next basket.

Jayden takes the ball out passes it to Brandon who shoot the ball, Lacey tries to block him but fails they score. 4-2.

I take the ball out pass it to Lacey she pretends to shoot passes it back to me for an easy lay-up 6-2.

"What the hell?" Jayden calls out. Lacey and I just laugh and continuing laughing when we hear Brandon and Jayden talking.

"Ok bro, we need to pull it together."

We go back and forth shooting. Score is 18-14 us. Jayden has the ball, passes it to Brandon, Lacey steals the ball spins and shoots, falling back into the water but makes the basket. 20-14.

Jayden makes the next 20-16. I miss and Jayden makes another 20-18. Lacey and I exchange a look we both know the play. She takes the ball out passes it to me I move toward the basket, toss the ball to the side into Laceys hands and I dive under the water past the guys pop up and catch the ball from Lacey turn and shoot, Swish. 22-18 we win.

"Woo Hoo!" Lacey and I jump up and down and meet for a high-five.

"Damnit!" Brandon yells. Looking a bit more upset then Jayden, but dives under the water and when he comes up he looks much better. Pulling Lacey into his arms.

"Ok what gives, we just got hustled." Brandon asks

"Um you did not get hustled." I retort as Jayden pulls me against him, I wrap my arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Yeah you two just _assumed _we could not play because we are girls. Isn't that right?" Lacey shoots at him.

"Well we thought it would be an easy win that's for sure." Brandon states with a smile.

"Well that's what you get for under-estimating us _girls_." I throw at them.

"Ok so we learned our lesson never to under-estimate you two again. But it's obvious you have played before." Jayden grins.

"Ah well, you two are looking at the co-captains of the girls high school Basketball & Soccer teams. We made captains of the basketball team sophomore year and for soccer junior year, kept the titles until graduation." I state proudly

"Yeah Ten and I had been practicing and working out in the water for years, and we convinced the coach to let us practice twice a week in the pool as it builds muscle you learn to work as a team, building trust and timing as moving is a bit more difficult which allowed us to be faster and more in sync on the court."

"Yup, we won the state basketball championship three straight years, last year senior year we were undefeated. We also won the soccer championship last year too. We would beat the boys basketball team on a regular basis, and their coach would get pissed, he never wanted to listen to our coach about the water practices. The guys would ask us what we did that made us so good so Lacey and I would explain. We found out that, Senior year, the boys were doing the water practices on their own time, when the coach found out he was pissed but then the TenLace practices became a regular thing."

"TenLace? They named the practices after you two?" Jayden asks in shock.

"Yup, since we were the ones who started it. We found out that several schools in our district adopted the TenLace practice." Lacey answers

"Yeah and we got special recognition at several different awards nights and at the district awards night for determination, originality, leadership….."

"And also just because we are fricken awesome." Lacey jumps in and we both break into laughter.

"You got that right lady!" I nod at her and we slap hands again.

Lacey plants a big kiss on Brandon. I push away from Jayden and grin at him swimming over to the deep end of the pool, and a corner that's empty, he follows.

I slip my arms back around his neck. "You're not mad are you babe?"

"Mad about what? That you beat us?"

"Well yeah." I smile.

"I admit baby, I hate losing, but losing to you was fun. But fuck, watching you play and hearing how awesome you were in high school is a complete turn-on, you are sexy baby and continue to completely amaze me."

I kiss him with a smile.

"Next time I will just have to make sure you are on my team that's all."

"Oh, what, you trying to break me and Lacey up?"

"Oh yeah you two are dangerous together."

"Well I can't deny that statement; we do make a good team."

"We'd make a better one." He grins and seals his lips to mine. I tighten my arms around his neck and as I grant him entry to my mouth. My god this man can kiss and how he manages to consume me completely is overwhelming but in a good way, every part of my body comes alive with his touch, his scent, his kiss. I can never have enough.

"Damn baby." He gasps and I bury my face in his neck. "Every time, you take my breath away."

"That goes both way you know." I kiss his neck and continue nibbling.

I get a very satisfactory growl from him. "Baby you have to stop. As much as I am enjoying what you are doing you have to stop, we are in a public pool baby."

My gaze meets his and the look in his eyes causes everything in me to clench. He kisses me again. I pull away and break out of his hold. Smiling at him as I swim away knowing that we both need a bit of distance or things will get out of hand. I swim over to Lacey and Brandon. Sneaking up behind them I splash them, and that starts a water war. We tackle each other, dunking one another, splashing. We are laughing so hard by the time we settle.

"Guys I am going to go grab some water you all want some?" I ask as I kiss Jayden on the cheek.

"Please baby."

"Me too please."

"I'll come with you Ten." Lacey follows me out of the pool. Grabbing my wrap and wallet from the bag we head to the snack bar. Buying water, two orders of nachos and candy we walk back to the chairs. Lacey calls to the guys about the water and they wave back in acknowledgement.

Lacey and I pull the chairs so they are in the sun lying down to tan. Resting on our forearms we watch the guys in the pool. God they are quite a pair.

"So Lace, you and Brandon, what's going on there?" I watch her face light up.

"Well he is great in bed."

I burst out laughing. "Well thanks for that tidbit. C'mon on there is more than just the sex going on."

"Yeah ok there is. I like him Ten, A lot. We just mesh ya know? I love his personality and let's face it he can put up with mine, not many people can handle me you know that."

"Yeah I know that's a fact."

"I think it could be more but for now we are just having fun, and lots of it." She giggles and we both laugh.

The guys are chatting just hanging out along the side of the pool stealing glances over to us. My attention is caught and I stiffen as I watch two attractive blondes approaching the guys. I am sitting in a second watching as the two of them obviously flirting. The guys we can tell, try to brush them off and let them down. It makes me feel good watching Jayden point to us and tell them to leave them alone. That feeling is gone in a split second as one blonde slips her arms around Jayden's neck.

"I think the guys need their water." I state lowly. I am up in a flash with the water in my hand. Jayden can't see me because the little bitch is in his line of vision but I can see him and his body has stiffened, he removes her arms from around his neck.

"That bitch better take her hands off Brandon or she is gonna find herself missing that ugly blonde mop on her head."

"Look, we told you already we are here with our girlfriends. And not interested so please just go find someone else…."

"Aww you sure about that decision honey? We can make sure your _friend_ does not know."

That's it for me. I heard Jayden and Brandon tell them to leave and they just haven't got the picture. Lacey and I jump down into the pool. I pull the bitch off Jayden and step between them.

"Excuse me _honey_ but, but I believe you were told to leave them alone, so you two can remove your hands now and you make the smart choice of swimming away before you find that an impossible task." My voice comes out menacing and I am so ready to knock this chick out.

"Look you little bitch, either remove your hands or I will do it for you breaking your fingers." Lacey's voice matches mine.

Both the girls look shocked and then I see the fear slide across their face before their bitchiness comes out muttering comments loud enough for us to hear as they swim away and both Lacey and I spring into attack mode. Jayden and Brandon both grab us around our waist and pull us back to them as the blonde twats swim away faster.

"Easy my little panther." I am spun around by Jayden. My eyes are still blazing his show slight amusement.

"I want to rip out all her hair." I state angrily and even slightly petulant.

"Baby, she does not even compare to you, I can't stand girls like that who are just so pushy. Even after we told them that we were with you two. Girls like that have no respect for themselves and I have no respect for them."

"Still does not stop me from wanting to beat the shit out of her."

Jayden burst out laughing and I can't help the smile creeping across my face.

"You are very sexy when your jealous baby, I like it when you get feisty, but you have absolutely nothing to worry about."

I melt completely as his lips crash onto mine with a reassuring kiss.

I know Lacey and Brandon had a similar conversation.

"How about we get out of here, we can find an early dinner somewhere and then get ready to go to the club?

"Sure sounds good."

"Brandon you catch that?"

"Yeah I did. Let's get these two out of here before they kill somebody." The guys laugh and Lacey and I giggle a bit.

We actually find a burger place a few blocks away from the pool we eat and head back to the hotel. The guys drop us off and head back to their place to get ready stating they would be back in about an hour.


	6. Chapter 6

The guys arrive back at the room; we gave them a key to come in as we may not be ready.

"Ladies we are back." I hear Jayden call out

"Ok make yourselves at home we will be out soon." I call back.

I have curled my hair into big soft curls but I have pulled them up into a loose messy style so that they sit off my neck, my makeup to a minimum, eyes and lips only and a pair of silver hoop earrings. I am wearing a pair of my new jeans, dark blue. They are tight and fit amazingly. I pull on my new lavender top I bought and it looks just as good as I remember. The broach is not heavy enough to pull the top down, even without the bra, my boobs look great and like I said before the back pools at the base of my jeans. I pull on my new boots and zip them up, god I love these boots. I smile to myself picturing Jayden's reaction. Deciding I don't need my entire purse I slip my money and ID in my front pocket, Lacey has the other room key.

"You ready Ten? Holy shit Jayden is going to flip when he sees you."

"I hope so."

One last glance, I grab my new black jacket for later, we walk out and join the guys.

They get a glance of us and stop talking instantly. My eyes fall on Jayden's face I watch as his eyes roam me from top to bottom and back up. I see him swallow hard a few times as I make my way over to him.

"Damn baby. You look so fuckin sexy."

"So do you babe." He is wearing black jeans and shoes with an emerald green shirt which makes his eyes shine brightly.

His arms encircle me and I hear his gasp when his hands meet bare skin.

"You really are trying to kill me with this top, your ass looks great in these jeans and my god those boots."

"All the result from our shopping trip yesterday."

"Thank goodness for that trip. C'mon we should go, if we don't leave now we never will." I giggle and plant a small kiss on his cheek. We head out and jump on the Metro it drops us a block from the club. Jayden's arm has not left my waist since we left the hotel, which brings a smile to my face.

Reaching the club the guys pay the cover charge since they lost the bet, Lacey and I smirking as we step inside.

This club is awesome; Jayden said its one of the only ones that plays mostly American music. Justin Timberlake's 'Bringing Sexy Back' is blaring from the speakers.

"We are gonna grab drinks. Beer good?"

"Perfect. We are gonna dance."

Lacey and I head out on to the dance floor shakin it to Justin, minutes later the guys slip in behind us and we continue dancing. Three beers and several songs later, it's my turn to grab the drinks so I head over to the bar and place the order, while I am waiting for the bartender to come back with the drinks, this guy takes notice of me at the bar. His eyes look as though he is undressing me, his mouth curled in a sleazy smile. I instantly feel uncomfortable around him, my body tenses and I try to ignore creep as much as I can, meanwhile screaming in my mind for the bartender to hurry up.

"Hey there doll. Can I buy you a drink?" creep asks, he is taller than me and heavier set, his hair is greasy, and he reeks of cheap cologne.

"No thank you I am good." I reply politely

"Aww c'mon doll, let me buy you a drink, and then maybe we could have some fun."

"No thank you I am here with my friends." I reply again hoping he takes the hint and backs off.

"No I think you need to let me buy you a drink. I saw you dancing. You know I could show you some moves." Creep states again as he just stares, his eyes are black and empty. A shiver creeps down my back.

"I said no thank you. I already have my drinks." I state just as the bartender comes back over. I grab the beers, and leave the money on the bar not really caring about my change I just need to get away from him.

I head back over to the group and slide back into Jayden's embrace, I relax instantly.

"You ok baby?"

"Yeah I am good." I look at him and we start dancing again "Krazy" by Pitbull is blaring loud, I have one arm around his neck, the other brazenly grabbing his ass as we grind and sway against each other to the beat of the music. "Scream" By Usher is the next songs and has just started playing and I grin widely this is one of my favorite songs and it's so damn sexy. I am pressed close to Jayden as we dance and having our bodies this close, dancing the way we are, combined with the pure sexiness oozing from this song, is a huge turn on for me, my body feels like it's on fire, at every place he touches with his. He pulls me closer, if that's even possible, crashing his lips to mine, I grind against him harder, causing him to moan into my mouth. Jayden pulls away with the kiss.

"Your killing me here baby." He states breathlessly as he presses into me and I can feel his arousal through his jeans.

"Sorry." I give a small smile, and start to pull away. I know my cheeks are flushed from dancing and from my own arousal as well. God I want this man and it appears he wants me too. I think I am ready for this and I want it to happen with Jayden.

"Oh no, you are not going anywhere; I never want to let you out of my arms and do not ever be sorry for this." He grinds into me hitting that spot trough my jeans causing me to grip him tighter and inhale sharply. He grabs my hand and leads me over to the corner where our table is, his lips find mine as he walks me back until I am against the wall and his hips pinned against mine, pushing into me. Holy hell I can feel the heat of his body through our clothes. His hands roam up and down my sides and legs. He grabs one leg and wraps it around his hips, is hands reaching around to my ass, pulling me to him as he grinds into me causing a groan to escape my throat. His lips break away from mine and trail down my neck, licking and sucking. My arms keeping him pinned to me my hands roaming his back finding his ass and gripping him tighter keeping him as close as I can. My lips kissing and licking the hollow of his throat, he has complete control over my body and senses at the moment. I can see only him, I can taste only him, I can feel only his body and lips against my body, my skin, I can smell only him his sweet mixture of sweat and cologne, I can hear only his breath and moans, he is completely intoxicating and irresistible. I slide my hand between our bodies till I reach him, using the palm of my hand I rub against him and cup him. His breath hitches and he lets out a growl. I increase the pressure against him as he grinds into my hand. The feel of him hard under my touch is brings a feeling of euphoria, knowing I affect him this way. His hand find mine and he slides them both back up his body.

"I want you so bad baby but unless you want to get it on in the bathroom, you have to stop. You are driving me crazy." His lips find mine again with a kiss that feels full of passion and possession. The only thing that is keeping our clothes on, is the fact that we are in the middle of a night club, and even then I am seriously considering taking him up on his offer of a trip to the bathroom.

Jayden is the first to pull away, both of us panting and breathing hard.

"My god baby, what you can do to me." He breathes against my lips for a soft but powerful kiss.

I am completely speechless. I am in awe with the way my body responds to him and completely overwhelmed with the feelings I have for this man. I want him in every way possible. This is a fact.

"Are you ok baby?" he asks with a slight grin but also with a hint of concern.

"Yeah." I breathe and nod because I am not sure my voice actually worked. I kiss him again for added reassurance. He rests his head on my shoulder to control his breathing and the rest of him I am sure. My arms stay wrapped tightly around him, my leg drops back to the floor as I bury my head in his neck.

A slower song begins to play, "Stay" by Rihanna and Mikky Ekko, Jayden leads me back onto the dance floor and holds me close to him, my head resting against his chest my arms around his waist. I feel him place gentle kisses on the top of my head as we continue to dance. Listening to the words she sings and I can't help by relate to several of her lines

_he said if you dare come a little closer,_ do I dare? Do I let myself get close to this man? Too late. I realize I am close to him and I want to get closer.

_Not really sure how to feel about it, Something in the way you move, Makes me feel like I can't live without you, It takes me all the way, I want you to stay. _Well that I am just about 100% certain. I don't want him, or myself to go anywhere. I am quickly coming to the understanding that I don't really want to live without him. I mean just spending last night apart was almost torture. I want him close and I want to be with him as much as possible.

_It's not just something you take is given._ I agree, love is not just taken but what you give as well, and I believe that's what we have here. Tyson was just take, take, take, but Jayden, he gives and allows me to give in return.

_Oh now, Tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know. _ I know that this might seem fast to anyone looking in but I know, I have fallen in love with this man. I feel it. Every part of me feels connected to him. His knowledge, his personality, the relationship he values with his family and friends, not to mention the man is a descendant of a Greek God, all that combined with the fact that he sees me for who I am, not just what I have. He understands me and does not judge. I know that he and I belong together, it's not just a hope or an illusion that I think I am living in. This is real.

The song ends, we reluctantly break apart.

"My turn to buy the next round." He smiles and drops a kiss on my lips.

"I am going to use the restroom. Be right back." I smile in return and watch as Jayden makes his way to the bar. I head to the restroom.

We are having such a great time; this night could not get any better. It makes me wonder why I did not do this more often at home. We went to a dance club occasionally and it was fun, but I really think that the reason tonight is great has a lot to do with Jayden. I wonder if I can talk Jayden into the two of us going back to his apartment tonight. That thought brings a wide smile to my face. I wash my hands and check myself in the mirror. I have to say I look good tonight. I re-apply my lip gloss and go to find Jayden.

I come out of the restroom, and become instantly on alert as I come face to face with the creep from the bar, I quickly spin around to hide in the bathroom, but he grabs my arm and spins me back around. I swallow hard, but try to remain clam.

"Excuse me." I say as calm as I can and try to move past him. He keeps a firm hold on my arm, and grabs my other arm.

"What's the rush doll? I told you we were gonna have some fun. You look tense. You really should have let me buy you that drink."

"Well I think I will take you up on that drink offer now." I give a little smile trying to get us moved from this secluded area.

"Too late for that now doll." He smirks. "I saw you with your friend on the dance floor and then the two of you in the corner. I have to say you got me all hot and bothered, but you look like a tease. You would not let that poor fella get very far."

He trails is fingers down my face then down the dip of my shirt. "Perhaps he just does not have what you are looking for." He grins a wicked grin.

I try to yank myself free from him, but it's no use, his grip is too tight, I am shoved up against the wall, he spreads my legs and both his are between mine, taking away any chance I had of kneeing him in the balls, he moves his hand down to rub my leg, his other sliding up the inside of my shirt.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I scream as loud as I can, hoping that someone can hear me. I still struggle against him. He leans in to kiss me and I turn my head, he licks my cheek and I feel like I am going to vomit. I have tears streaming down my face as my fists punch his chest but all to no avail, this cannot be happening again.

He pins both of my hands over my head.

"Look you little bitch. I am going to teach you a lesson about being a tease."

My heart is racing and my breathing is faltering. My mind is shutting down to try and block all this out, just repeating no not again over and over. I am trying to fight him off, but I can't get the upper hand. His hand reaches my breasts and starts to grab roughly. His other hand at the button of my jeans fumbling with it. I try to squirm away but I am trapped against the wall and him. I can't go anywhere.

"Please. Please let me go." I beg my voice trembling with tears and complete and utter fear.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" I hear Jayden yelling. Creeps head snaps towards Jayden. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER AND. GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER NOW!" Jayden charges at us, yanking creep off me, slamming him against the opposite wall. Jayden Spins him around he is inches from his face.

"You stay the fuck away from her, you touch her again I will kill you." Then Jayden lands a punch square to creeps face another to his gut and a final one to his chin knocking him down and out. He glares at creep on the floor for a split second before his eyes find mine and they soften instantly.

"Baby, are you ok? Did he hurt you?" he asks softly and I barely manage to shake my head no, as Jayden takes a few steps toward me. My eyes remain locked on him and I am fully aware of the fact that the wall behind me is the only thing keeping me from collapsing to the ground, I try to choke back my sobs, as Jayden pulls me to him, feeling his arms wrap around me securing me against his body, I fall apart losing all control over my emotions, my arms fly around his neck and I bury my head in his shoulder and just sob, and shake uncontrollably.

"It's ok baby, I've got you now. You are safe." He just holds me tight rocks me gently back and forth. I cling to him tightly.

"Let's get you some air baby." He whispers. I try to walk but my body fails me and I feel my legs give out. Jayden is quick to pick me up in his arms and make his way back out towards the dance floor which he passes completely. I hear him yell for Brandon, but then he continues walking to the door. At the door I hear him telling the bouncer about creep and where he is. I can't stop crying. Jayden places gentle kisses on my head, as he carries me outside. He settles down on a bench cradling me against him, his arms holding me protectively.

"Tenley, I need you to breath baby. It's ok I've got you." The cool night air, allows me to settle down a bit, but my body is still shaking.

"Tenley! Are you ok? What the fuck happened?" Lacey comes rushing outside followed by Brandon with our jackets and stuff, Brandon lays my jacket around me, I feel Lacey rubbing my back as she sits facing me. I look at her face, which is filled with concern and panic all I can do is reach for her hand which she accepts instantly. I bury my face back into Jayden's shoulder.

"What in the hell happened Jayden?" Lacey demands.

"I went to check on her because she had been gone a while, when I got closer to the bathroom corridor I could hear someone struggling and I hear some guy growling about teaching a lesson, my stomach sank and I got a bad feeling, I raced around the corner and I caught some fucking asshole attacking her outside the bathrooms. He didn't get far I don't think Tenley was still dressed completely. I ripped him from her and knocked his ass out. He is lucky I didn't kill him on the spot."

"Fucking hell not again." Lacey states, my mind barely registering this entire conversation

"What the fuck do you mean not again?" Jayden snaps

"Nothing we need to get her back to the hotel."

"Lacey what…"

"Jayden just drop it for now." She gives him her don't fuck with me stare which I imagine he is giving right back.

"Brandon will you get us a cab?" Lacey asks. I have stopped sobbing, the tears continue to flow but I am starting to calm slightly. The feel of Jayden's arms around me helps relax me. I know I am safe with him.

"Yeah. Scott removed him Jay, gave him a good beat down too. He won't be causing trouble around here again." Brandon's voice seeps into my ears. I feel Jayden nod his head, and then place another kiss on top of mine.

It only takes seconds for a cab to pull up and Jayden carries me over climbing in the back. Lacey slides next to him and takes my hand again while Brandon settles up front. Lacey gives the driver our hotel name. Since is so late at night it only takes us about 8 minutes or so to reach the hotel. Brandon pays the driver as Jayden carries me into through the lobby. We barely make it to the elevator before I start sobbing again.

"Hush baby, you're safe love." Jayden coos gently into my ear. We reach the suite, Lacey unlocks the door and Jayden carries me into the bedroom. He lays me down on the bed and I curl up into a ball.

"Baby can I get you anything?"

"Jayden let me help her get into some pajamas. Please can you go into the living room with Brandon?"

"I don't want to leave her."

"I know but please. It's ok I've got her."

I hear Jayden's footsteps as he leaves the room.

"Ten, c'mon sit up let's get you into comfy clothes."

I shake my head. "Shower." I state I need to shower and get creeps touch off me.

Lacey helps me into the bathroom starts the shower for me and leaves me be, and goes to gather my clothes. I scrub my body, 3 times before I finally feel clean, I wash my face and neck where he licked and kissed me and I am just so glad that he did not get any further then he did. I come out and dry myself off, I slip on my shirt and pajama bottoms, Lacey is waiting for me when I am done and leads me back to the bed. I crawl back into bed under the covers to protect me.

"I am so sorry Ten. You are ok. You are safe now. Try and get some rest. I will go get you some water." I nod slightly. "Hey you are safe now, that man out there won't let anything happen to you. I can see it in his eyes, he loves you." She gives me a soft smile. "He really is your prince Tenley." Lacey whispers to me as she strokes my cheek. The thought brings a small smile to my face.

"There's my best friend." Lacey smiles back. "Get some rest lady." I nod and soon I doze off.

I jerk awake, cold fear gripping at me. I take a deep breath to regain my senses, realizing I am at the hotel and safe I can calm down. I think I have only slept like an hour maybe. I feel like I haven't slept for days. My head hurts from crying, my eyes feel heavy, as the night's events flood my mind. I shiver at the thought of what might have happened but so glad that Jayden got there in time. That thought brings a small smile to my face. My mind is brought out of it thoughts at the voices I hear.

"Yeah well that's my best friend in there and I swear Jayden, I don't want her hurt anymore she has been through enough shit, Do you understand me?"

"Are you crazy? Do you actually think I would do anything to hurt her? I mean seriously?"

"No I am not crazy and no I don't think you will hurt her I am just warning you. I would do anything for her; she is not just my best friend but my sister."

"You said earlier 'not again' what the hell did that mean?"

"Look it slipped out, just forget it."

"I will not forget it. Who the hell hurt her? I will kill them."

"Whoa, settle down Jay. Breathe brother." Brandon's voice soft and concerned trying to get Jayden to calm down

"It's really not my place to say. I will tell you it has to do with Tyson her ex, it was pretty bad but that's all I am going to say. If Tenley wants you to know she will tell you. Please respect that and don't push her. She says she is over it but I don't think she is completely."

"I am not like that. When she is ready she can tell me if she wants too. I would never push her to tell me something or do something that she does not want to. I just want her safe and happy."

"I know you do just give her some time. She is a very strong person. She will be ok."

"I know she is strong, I know she is a fighter and stubborn as hell. I know she can take care of herself, but she also deserves to have someone who wants to take care of her, to cherish her and protect her like she is the most precious thing in the world, because to me she is. She is amazing in every aspect of the word, I can't stand the thought of her upset, or hurting, it's like a knife through my heart. When I saw her tonight, I snapped, to see him hurting her, trying to take advantage of her, I wanted to kill bastard, I would have too but she needed me and, taking care of her was my priority. It kills me when she cries, I just want to protect her from all the that shit out there. I love her innocence, seeing new things for the first time, watching her face light up when she is excited or passionate about something. I know it sounds completely insane to you both and I know it's only been a few days, but every time I see her, she takes my breath away, my heart races every time she is near, and when our skin touches I feel it through every fiber of my body, and nothing feels better than having her in my arms. It's where she belongs. I am completely in love with her."

I can hear the emotion in his voice. My heat is racing at his words. He does feel the same, and he is not just saying this for my benefit because he has no idea I can hear him. He loves me. I know I love him. Theses feelings are not like anything I have felt before and they are terrifying, exciting and wonderful all at the same time. I won't say anything yet he does not know I heard him.

"I know you are Jay, as much shit as I give you. I know you love her. That's plane to see. Like you and Lacey both said, she is strong, it may take her some time but she will be ok. Just be there for her that's all any of us can do."

"I know. I just hate that she got hurt again. Lacey she told me a bit about her mom, I can't even imagine how that feels being made to feel like you are unimportant by one of the few people who are supposed to love you unconditionally and then whatever happened with this Tyson prick add that to tonight's cluster-fuck, I just….I just want her to be ok."

"She will, Jayden. I promise. Give her a day or two. She will bounce back." Lacey comforts him.

I have this sudden urge to be with him, he is right his arms are where I belong. I need to be with him.

I turn the corner to locate him. I spot him immediately and race towards him, he sees me just in time to open his arms as I dive into them. I wrap my body around his and his arms hold me tight against him.

"Baby are you ok?" he whispers his voice so full of concern.

"Yeah, I just need you to hold me in your arms." I whisper back into his ear and he inhales deeply and I feel his arms tighten around me even more. I love this feeling.

After a few moments Lacey breaks the silence. "Ten, you ok lady?"

I break away from Jayden reluctantly and turn to her; she wraps me in a big hug.

"Yeah I am ok, still a little shaky but that's probably from exhaustion."

"Do you need anything?" Brandon's voice is soft too.

"Water would be great my throat hurts." He's back in seconds with a bottle of water and hands it to me. Jayden's arms are wrapped around my waist again my back to his front. He leads me over the one of the couches and pulls me onto his lap, Brandon and Lacey sit opposite us and Lacey snuggles against him.

"Ten what happened? Did you know that guy?" Lacey asks softly

"No. He tried to hit on me at the bar. He kept calling me doll and trying to buy me a drink, I kept refusing telling him I already had a drink, he said he had been watching me on the dance floor and that he could show me some moves, I told him no thanks grabbed the beers and came back to you guys. I thought he moved on. When I came out of the restroom, he was blocking my way, I tried to go back inside but he grabbed me. He said he warned me about us having fun and that I was tense and should have let him buy me that drink, I told him he could buy me one at the time, trying to get us into a more open place. He told me I was too late. He told me he was watching us when we went into the corner, he told me I was a tease to you, and did not let you get very far. Said maybe he was what I was looking for. I tried to jerk out of his grip and that's when he threw me against the wall pinning me there with his body he position himself so both his legs were between mine, so I had no chance of kneeing him."

My body shakes a bit and I take a steading breath. Jayden plants a kiss against my temple as I lean into him.

"He tried to kiss me and when I turned away, he licked my cheek and my neck, he started groping my chest, he called me a bitch and told me he was going to teach me a lesson about being a tease. He had my arms pined above my head I could not move at all. He tried to undo my pants and thats when Jayden showed up." A sob escapes my throat and I lay my head against Jayden's chest.

"Shhh baby, I've got you." His voice almost a whisper.

"Well Ten, Scott the bouncer, went and found the bastard, worked him over pretty good and tossed his ass out, but not before he called the cops on him, he won't be trouble again." Brandon relates the information he has. I nod in acknowledgement.

"I don't what makes guys think they can treat women that way!" Lacey snaps.

"I don't know but if I ever see that piece of shit again, I am going to tear him apart!" Jayden grinds out. I give a small smile at how protective he is.

"Look it's like 4 in the morning we should all get some sleep." Brandon suggests.

I'm not leaving." Jayden snaps "I will sleep on the couch." Brandon nods in agreement.

"No you can't" I state panic filling my voice.

"Baby I don't want you to be uncomfortable, it's ok. I am fine out here you get some sleep. I will be here if you need anything."

The panic still rising. He keeps me safe and I missed him last night, I want to spend every night in his arms.

Tears fill my eyes again getting upset I want him to stay he is not trying to push me but I need him to stay.

"No you can't. I need you to stay with me. You keep me safe. I am safe with you. You can't stay out here. I am safe. Please I need you to stay I need you to… I need you…."

"Ok, relax love, calm down it's ok. I will stay with you. If you want me to stay with you I will. I just did not want to push you." His lips seal over mine. I relax and melt into his body.

He pulls away and gives me a soft smile. "Let's go to bed baby." I slide off his lap and stand.

I give Lacey a big hug as well as Brandon. Lacey gives Jayden a look and slight nod before leading Brandon to her room.

Jayden leads me back to my room his arm firmly around my waist. He pulls back the covers further for me climb in, I do and he lays the blankets back down over me. I hear him kick his shoes off and pull his shirt off, tossing it onto the chair, his jeans and socks follow, even in the darkness of the room, his body is something to admire. I watch him move to the other side of the bed, I pull the covers back for him and watch him slide in, he lays on his side, me on mine and we both move closer to one another and as we just look at each other.

"I did not get a chance to say this, but Thank You for tonight, I had a great time, up until…..well you know and Thank You for finding me, and saving me. I am afraid to think what might have happened if you had not shown up when you did…I just could not fight him off and I was scared….I just could not…" My voice soft as tears begin to overwhelm me. I try to fight them back.

"Hey come here." Jayden pulls me against him and I snuggle into him as close as I can get. "Baby I am glad you had fun tonight and I am so sorry our night was ruined by that jackass. I am so sorry about what he did to you and I too am glad I got there in time otherwise the bastard would be dead. I am sorry I was not there to protect you from that. Never again."

I take a few deep breaths. Inhaling his scent I love his cologne, that mixed with his natural scent is a heady combination and relaxes me.

"Thank you for staying."

"Baby there was no way I was going anywhere, but you are welcome."

I place my hand on his chest and begin to caress him, running my fingers through his soft curls, and place a kiss on his chest, his breath hitches. I feel his arms tighten around me. I raise my head up to look in his eyes, and find his looking back down at me, his lips claim mine. His kiss is gentle, loving and possessive. He breaks the kiss before we get carried away.

"Goodnight Tenley. Get some sleep baby."

"Goodnight Jayden, Thank you again."

I am wrapped tight in the arms of the man that I am in love with, feeling so safe and precious. I fall asleep listening to the steady rhythm of his breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

I wake the next morning or I guess its afternoon now and I am still wrapped in Jayden's arms. I slept peacefully knowing I was safe. I smile to myself as I hear his words play in my head from earlier this morning. My eyes roam his face, he looks peaceful, and his features are relaxed. My fingers, run gently through his hair and down past his eyes, and skim his cheek lightly, feeling the stubble, his jaw strong that gets tight when he is angry and tries to control his temper but also so relaxed when he smiles, my fingers pass gently over his lips, the lips that become firm and were demanding my surrender to his, that control my lips, the same lips that became soft and gentle against my head last night, that became so comforting to me when I needed him. The thoughts of what his lips can do when pressed to mine or my body, sends sparks through my body. I am highly aware of the reaction my body has to being this close to his. It's a reaction I am not completely sure how to deal with. I am completely in love with this man.

This beautiful green eyed blonde god, whose smile makes me melt. His mind, knowledge and passion for history match my own. He does not criticize my attitude he finds it a rare trait. He does not make me feel small, but with him I feel strong. It's totally crazy even I know I sound insane. How can I be in love with this man that I have only known for a few days? I have hear the saying 'when you know, you know' and I know. He was right this morning when he said his world felt complete when were together because I feel the same way. I am terrified that I am going to wake up at any moment and realize that none of this was real. That my belief in fairy tales, has caused me to imagine all of this. Can it really be possible that fairytales do exist? Have I found my Prince? The one person who understands me on every single level? My soul mate? I know that these feeling are so foreign, and that thought also terrifies me, that I may have just found the love of my life and in two and a half weeks I am going to have to leave him. Can I do this? It's not a thought I want to entertain at the moment. It's one I can't think about, my heart breaks when I think about having to go back home.

"I Love You." I whisper softly to him.

I run my hand over his chest; my fingers trace the pattern of his trinity tattoo. The meaning behind both his tattoos shows the kind of man he is. He is strong, showing his strength in knowing who he is and embracing it, loving, showing his love by his everyday actions, showing kindness and last but not least, loyal, displaying his loyalty to his family and the people he trusts and respects. He just simply takes my breath away.

He must feel me staring at him or my touch wakes him, he lets out a breath, his eyes starting to open, once they find mine, I become enchanted once again. His eyes hold so much emotion, they change colors depending on his mood, last night when he was angry they were a dark green almost black, as his eyes softened with concern and love, they became a light tropical sea green. When he is excited, passionate or jealous they are a perfect emerald green. His eyes can see me, and see into my soul, and through his eyes, I can do the same, I can see him. When our eyes meet we just simply connect.

"Good Morning Beautiful." I am rewarded with a soft but bright smile and kisses me gently.

"Good Morning Handsome." I reply after the kiss is broken.

"I could get very use to waking up every morning with you in my arms." He whispers against my forehead.

"Good because I plan to be here every morning."

"Then we are both on the same page."

"I don't want to move but I have to use the restroom." I kiss his chest.

He loosens his arms, and I reluctantly climb out of bed and quickly use the restroom. Coming back out Jayden is in the living room.

"Looks like Brandon and Lacey went out to get some breakfast. I am going to use the restroom too." I nod and head back to the bedroom. I climb back onto the bed sit cross legged and pull a blanket around me. I have decided that I need to tell Jayden about Tyson. He needs to know. He does not know I heard him but he said he loves me so he should know. He deserves to know what happened and he might understand me better. Decide if it changes anything.

"There you are baby, do you want something to….." He smiles but his face falls when my eyes meet his.

"What's wrong Tenley?" He is quickly on the bed, sitting opposite me.

"I want to talk to you." I take a deep breath. "I want to tell you about Tyson and what Lacey meant last night. You deserve to know, and then you can decide if this changes anything between us." My voice is soft and shaky but my eyes remain locked on his. He reaches over and grabs one of my hands in his and his other caresses my cheek.

"Tenley, nothing you tell me is going to change anything, and I don't want to force this from you. I don't want you to feel like you have to tell me because of what happened last night or what Lacey said. You tell me when and if you are ever ready. I will never force you into anything." His voice is sincere.

Tears begin to fall as I nestle his hand. My heart fills with love for this man. I just can't believe that he is so patient. I know he will never force me into anything which I think is why I feel I can tell him. He is not demanding answers and is allowing me to do this on my terms, but then maybe he just does not want to know. Maybe he knows once he has learned this secret he may not want to continue this. I will give him the choice on whether he wants to hear it or not.

"Jayden I want to tell you. I don't tell very many people. I trust you and its part of my story. I won't tell you if you don't want to hear it." My eyes are downcast, for the fear of seeing a look of rejection in his beautiful green eyes.

His hand moves under my chin to pull it up so that our eyes meet. His other hand comes up to gently wipe away the tears that have already started to fall and will continue through this explanation. "Baby I want to know everything about you. You can always tell me anything. Do you understand me? Anything. I want you to be happy. Whatever happened, I can handle it." He leans forward and kisses me. "Whenever you are ready."

"To start, Lacey, Marisol my other best friend, Alex, a guy friend of ours, my dad, and Tyson's dad, are the only ones who know truth about this." He nods his understanding.

I take a deep breath and try to get my thoughts in order. I grab the corners of the blanket and pull it tighter around me, using it as protection.

"Tyson and I have known each other since we were 10, when his dad joined my dad in business. I guess we had technically been dating since we were like 14 or 15. Since our dads were business partners, we spent a lot of time together at the business functions, publicity party's things of that nature; we were also in school together. It just was a natural progression or so it seemed. We had been together for almost 2 years. Tyson was sweet at first, and a gentleman. A lot of the other girls wanted him and hated me for having him so to speak but I did not care."

I pause taking a breath.

"Things were fine up until a year or so ago, that's when he became distant, and mean. I was no longer a priority. He would talk down to me which, I never really noticed. Why I did not walk away then, I am still not sure about I thought maybe he was just going through a phase, or we had just hit a bump in the road. It's not something I am proud of as I like to think of myself as a strong person, I don't usually put up with that kind of shit, and if I had seen it being done to my friends I would have said something. They did but I did not want to listen I guess. Anyway, he used to get upset when I went out with my friends. But he was able to go out and party whenever he wanted. I see now he was trying to control me, but I was too stubborn for that. One Friday we were talking at lunch about going to a party that Saturday. Lacey, Marisol and I decided to have a sleepover and go shopping Saturday afternoon and then go to the Party together so we would meet the guys there. Tyson became furious at that idea, he grabbed my arm and pushed me against the locker."

I take a deep breath and I see the look of rage cross Jayden's face, but his eyes remain locked on my face and he remains silent. I take another deep breath and continue.

"I was in shock for a few minutes. I pushed him off me and told him he needed to go cool down and we would talk about what he just did because it was not acceptable. My girls and Alex had moved to standing behind me, and he just glared and walked off. I talked with my girls that night and had decided that Tyson and I needed a break. He needed to figure his shit out as I was not going to put up with being treated like that. I did not see or talk to him that night or on Saturday until the party. I walked in and searched for him so that we could talk. I found him in the kitchen, he was completely making out and all over this other girl from our class. I was pissed. I went up to him spun him around and told him that we were over. I told her off for being with him when she knew we were together. She got in my face called me a bitch and proceeded to tell me that they had been sleeping together for the past year, that she was willing to give him something I obviously was not. I lost control and slapped her and then him and then I told him that I was not going to put up with him cheating on me. I stormed out of the kitchen trying to control my tears. After seeing him with another girl, the puzzle just fell together and I realized that he really had been cheating on me for the last year and it was all about sex for him. I just needed space to clear my head, so I went upstairs and I ran into Alex, he was a good friend, sort of with Lacey but not really. They just accompanied each other to these things. Anyway, Alex gave me a hug comforting me when he saw me upset, and that's when Tyson showed up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the nearest room. He shut the door and I freed my hand and walked across the room and just stared at him. Tyson tried to apologize, said he was upset from our confrontation the day before. I told him that I did not think we should see each other anymore. I told him that I was not ok with the way things were going. I did not like the way he spoke to me, and that I did not like the fact that he felt it ok to cheat on me because I was not ready to sleep with him." I feel the tears running down my cheeks. I wipe them away quickly.

"Tyson got enraged, that I wanted to break up. He told me that I belonged to him and that I was not leaving him. He called me a bitch, a whore, and a slut he told me he knew I was not a virgin that I was claiming to be, he accused me of sleeping with Alex, and lying to him, therefor justifying his cheating. It was completely untrue that Alex and I slept together; he and Lacey were the fuck buddies. Tyson refused to listen when I told him that I never cheated, and I had never slept with anybody, he called me a liar and a tease and said that he was going to take what he wanted, what he felt he earned and deserved for being with me but that I denied him. Next thing I knew he had me pinned on the bed both my hands pinned above my head and he had torn my shirt open, and had his hand up my skirt. I tried to fight him off, but he had me pinned awkwardly I could not really move, all I could do was scream and hope someone would hear me over the loud music. The whole time he was cursing at me for denying him and kept calling me a tease and a slut. I begged him to stop but he would not listen he just kept cursing at me then he backhanded me across my cheek, it stunned me and knocked the air from my lungs. I was sobbing, gasping for air, completely terrified. He pulled his pants down and tore my panties off, I don't know how I managed it but I screamed again and next thing I knew Alex, Lacey and Marisol came bursting in, Alex pulled Tyson off me, and I dove into Laceys arms, sobbing. Alex had punched Tyson and had him pinned in the corner of the room, where Marisol was screaming at him at him in Spanish and English, telling him she was going to beat the crap out of him, I know she got a good punch in. Lacey pulled a blanket from the bed and wrapped me in it and she and Marisol helped me downstairs and out to the car." I break down sobbing at the memories of that night, burying my face in my hands. I feel Jayden rubbing my arm to try to soothe me. After a few more deep breaths I pull myself together.

"Anyway Lacey called my dad who showed up quickly. He climbed in the back seat with me and just hugged me. After a while he asked what happened and I explained the whole thing. He called Tysons father and the cops, once he knew that Tyson was being held upstairs. He told Marisol to go get Alex to bring him down. My dad called his attorney and explained the situation and got our options. The cops got there along with Tyson's father who was furious at his son. The cops asked if I wanted to press charges for harassment and sexual assault, and I said yes. He did not rape me but I did not want him to get away with this. Lacey came home with me and my dad that night, she just lay with me that night while I cried myself to sleep. The next morning, my dad told me that he was buying out Tyson's dad's shares in the firm; my dad was the majority shareholder anyway. I told him that he did not have to do that, he explained he had been thinking about it for some time, he and Tyson's dad, were not agreeing anymore and it just was not working and last night gave reason to shove them out of our lives forever. It should have been that simple, but for me it wasn't. When we got to school Monday the whole situation had been blown up, and the rumor mill was in full swing. Tyson had told everyone who would listen that I came on to him, and then changed my mind and cried rape, he said that he and Alex had gotten into a fight because Alex was trying to take me away from him and that's how he got his black eye, he said that I got caught in the cross-fire and Alex was the one who hit me, he had convinced himself and others that it was all part of the plan. He said that this was a plot between my dad and me to ruin him and his father."

I take another pause to breath.

"Of course there were a lot of people who did not believe him, who knew me and that I would never do such a thing. But he continued to spread rumors and lies. He called me all kinds of names and so did his little harem of girls who he had been cheating on me with for over a year. As much as I knew the lies were false, and I tried to ignore the name calling and rumors, it still hurt. The whole thing backfired on him however, the more lies he told the more ridiculous he ended up looking. His lies and stories became really unbelievable, and people at school started to see the truth. Which honestly I could have cared less, I had my girls and Alex and that's all I needed. In the end, seeing as how it was a first offence, Tyson got community service and had to attend anger management classes, and therapy. He transferred out of school with two months left to graduation and I have not seen him sense." My eyes lock with Jayden's, as more tears begin to fall.

"I thought I was in love and could not understand how someone I trusted could do something like that. I tried to figure out what I had done to deserve it. My self-esteem took a hit. I was co-captain of the both the basketball and soccer team, this sort of thing was not supposed to happen. I went to therapy to help sort out all my thoughts. With the help, I came to understand that it was not my fault. Tyson has his own issues and I should never be made to feel guilty because I did not sleep with him or anybody for that matter. I feel stupid because I made excuses for him when all this started because I thought I was in love. I was weak and ignorant because I allowed him to do that to me and I did nothing to stop him." I completely lose it. I have never told anyone this before not even Lacey we talked a bit but she never knew the details of therapy or what I was trying to overcome. I feel Jayden move closer and then he gently pulls me into his lap, his arms encircle me completely as he hugs me against him. He rubs my back gently and drops kisses on my head. He just lets me cry it out.

After about 15 minutes or so I have calmed myself down. I am still cradled in Jayden's lap. I get enough courage to pull away slightly so I can face him.

"Last night just brought it all back, it was not quite the same because creep is not someone who I trusted. I just could not believe I let that happen again. That's why Laceys was upset again last night and why she said 'not again'." I stare at my lap. "That's twice now I have been called a tease maybe I am. I understand if you agree with them, it seems like it the general consensus. I don't purposely play games or lead them on. I just don't know what I am doing wrong." I bury my head in my hands, and try to get control of the fresh emotions forcing their way to the surface. Jayden hugs me tight

"Hey." He snaps, pulling my face up, his beautiful green eyes locking with mine. I can see anger, compassion, honesty and love burning brightly in his gaze. "You. Are. Not. A. Tease." He grinds out. He takes a deep breath to control his temper which I can see beginning to rise and his eyes growing darker.

"You are beautiful, and have done nothing wrong! Nobody has the right to make you feel that way, and no man should ever make you feel that way. You are the only one who can make the decision on who you give yourself to. It's not a decision that should be made lightly, and no one can force that decision upon you. The fact the Tyson tried to force you, coupled with the fact he cheated, just shows what a coward and a jerk he is and how little respect he has for himself and others. He clearly did not see the treasure he had with you." I feel his lips on my head as he sighs.

"Baby, you are not stupid for trusting him, you knew him for years and he betrayed that trust when he should have been worshiping you for giving it to him. Instead he was a dick. Trust is the most precious gift you can give someone it should be kept safe and treasured. A man should feel honored when a woman decides to give herself to him as it is the ultimate form of trust she can give and the most precious. Baby, you are strong, the fact that you have survived and that you don't let what happened control you proves just how strong of a person you are. You are not at fault for what Tyson did or the bastard from the bar. Do you understand me?"

I nod softly.

"Tenley, you were right this does change the way I feel about you."

My eyes meet his and more tears begin to fall, I knew he would want to leave once he found out, but he deserved to know the truth.

"I understand." I sob and move off his lap and try to move from the bed.

"Baby no." he pulls me back to him he forces my eyes to meet his.

"Really Jayden it's ok. You don't have to explain. I get it. I mean why would you want to be with someone like me, with what happened before and last night it's too much to deal with. Too much baggage. Nobody should have to deal with all this. I am really sorry you got dragged into this last night, I am so grateful for you being there and, I am sorry I told you all this but I knew you needed to know before we kept seeing each other. It's for the best. It's fine, really, you should go." I make to move again, trying to force back the bile rising and stop my heart from shattering completely which is a lost cause, as I already can't breathe. My eyes focused on the floor, I know if I look at him I will fall apart completely. I try to pull out of his grasp but his hands stay firm on my arms. His hand pulls my chin up so I have no choice but to look at him, but I pull away from him.

"God Damn it Tenley! I am trying to tell you that I love you!" his growls out in frustration


	8. Chapter 8

"I Love you." He repeats his voice is much softer and calmer.

I have stopped moving, and still can't breathe. Did I hear him correctly? He said it last night, true, but that was to Lacey and Brandon, not to me and that was before he knew. Now that he knows, and he still loves me, and to hear him say it out loud, to me….wow. But how can he love me? May its true. Everyone has been right all along, I have done nothing wrong and have done nothing to lead these guys on, and I am not a tease. This man, this gorgeous beautiful man sitting in front of me, knows one of my darkest secrets, once again he does not judge me, but respects me and what I have been through he understands me, he loves me. My eyes slowly move up to his, I see nothing but sincerity, no guilt or pity, just…Love. He takes a deep breath.

"There is something about you. I felt it the moment our eyes met. You are beautiful inside and out, you're smart, funny, sexy, stubborn as hell and everything about you fascinates me. Everything you have just told me makes me love you more. Seeing what a strong and brave woman you are, I have even more respect for you. I am proud of you for overcoming this, and I know that you will overcome what happened last night."

My heart leaps at his words, and I feel my lip tremble, can this man be any more perfect?

"I Love You Too." I let the tears fall, tears of happiness this time. "I thought this was crazy feeling like this so soon, but I do, I feel it so deep, I love you in a way that I never though was possible unless you lived in a fairytale or movie. I am scared that I am going to wake up you are going to be gone and I just can't bare that thought, how I've come to need you so desperately so quickly, is terrifying."

"I know baby, I know. I feel the same way. I too need you in a way that I never knew existed, my world is complete when we are together, and I know that this is real and not a dream, we are both here and I am not going anywhere. I promise."

I dive into him, my arms going around his neck as I bury my face in his shoulder. His arms tight around my back. I feel him placing kisses in my hair. I lean back slightly and bring his lips down to mine gently and give him a soft kiss, as soon as our lips connect I want more. My tongue slips past his lips savoring the taste of him. I need to keep him close to me. I know I need this man. I needed him last night before all that shit happened. I need him in a way that scares the shit out of me. He is like the air I need to breath and when we are apart it hurts even if it's just for a few minutes. I keep my arms around his neck and lay down pulling him down with me. My legs wrap around his waist pulling him close to me. I cling to him tightly as our tongues dance his weight supported on one arm as he runs his hands down my side, causing a soft moan to escape my throat, my arms and hand hands explore his back I reach his gorgeous ass and pull him closer to me and rising my hips to meet his. I need to be as close to him as I can. He can take away the pain from last night he can make me forget about Tyson. I just need him close.

He breaks the kiss propping up on both fore arms and hovering above me. His eyes search mine, for what I don't know.

I try to pull his lips back to mine but he resists.

"Tenley, stop hold on a minute."

"Why. I need to be close to you. I need you to make me forget."

"No Tenley, Stop. We can't do this right now."

Confusion races through me and I am sure it's visible on my face too, I know I was not just imagining our connection and the way we respond to each other, or maybe I was. Panic, confusion, embarrassment all mix together and I bring my arms down from around his neck up to cover my face.

"I'm sorry….I just wanted…I just thought…you would want…I thought we both felt…."

He gently removed my arms from my face, I keep my eyes closed, and with one hand and wipes away my tears.

"Look at me Tenley." His voice warm and soft.

I shake my head. I am so embarrassed.

"C'mon beautiful, look at me." He kisses my lips softly and as he lifts his lips away I open my eyes slowly.

"There are those gorgeous eyes I love." He kisses me again.

"I'm sorry." I whisper still embarrassed by my behavior

"Baby, please, please, do not be embarrassed, I like the fact that you want me and are not afraid to go after you want, and It's not that I don't want to. Believe me I want to, god do I ever." He takes one of my hands in his and slides it between our bodies, cupping my hand around him and I gasp, at the size and firmness I feel beneath his boxers with only the thin fabric separating him from me, I squeeze and rub him gently, earning me a low groan. My eyes move back to his, and I am met with a grin on his face amusement and desire in his eyes.

"There is your proof of how much I want this." His voice is breathy as I slide my hand back up his body he takes it plants a kiss on my knuckles before lacing his fingers with mine.

"Sorry." My voice a whisper.

"I told you to never apologize for that, for making me want you. Honestly that's a constant thing." He smirks and I give a small smile. "I know we both want this to happen but baby now is not the right time. You have too many upsetting emotions controlling you at the moment. I know you want to forget about last night but I will not allow this to be how you forget, it's too important to you. I won't allow this to be something you might regret. I care way too much about you to let that happen. When this does happen and believe me baby it will, I promise. It will be special. You deserve for your first time to be special and memorable, and that's just what I intend to happen." My heart races at his words. I have found a man that does not just want sex as he thinks he deserves it but a man who is willing to wait for that something special.

"Tenley I want and need you to know and to understand, you can trust me always. I will be here for you and I will NEVER hurt you like that. Ever. I will never force you into anything. I will wait for you for forever if that's how long it takes. You are worth it."

I feel like I am floating on cloud nine, with his declaration. How I got so lucky I have no idea. I smile widely at him, lean up to kiss him softly before laying back down.

"I know. I know you would never hurt me, I know I can trust you. You have this power to make me forget everything else and make me feel safe. I know that I want this to happen with you and when it does it will be amazing and worth the wait. I love you Jayden."

"I love you too Tenley." His lips seal to mine, kissing me deeply and lovingly as he rolls onto his back taking me with him his arms circling my waist and back.

Breaking this kiss before we get too carried away I rest my head on his chest as he gently strokes my back.

"Thank you for listening and understanding." I kiss his chest.

"You are welcome baby. Anytime. I want to be there for you always. I meant what I said Tenley, You belong right here like this safe in my arms."

"I agree babe. I fit perfectly in your embrace."

"That you do Love, that you do."

Jayden and I just continue to lay in bed, both of us happy and content as we just chat about anything, everything and nothing at all. We are laughing about our water basketball game, Jaden claiming he and Brandon want a rematch when we hear Brandon and Lacey coming back in.

"Hey you two awake yet?" Lacey yells out and I have to laugh.

"Yeah we are what do you want?"

"We brought food, get your lazy asses out here and thank us."

Jayden and I start laughing as we climb out of bed, Jayden slips his jeans and shirt back on and grabs my hand as we walk out to the living room.

"Hey you two, glad to see your faces, I thought you were going to sleep all day." Lacey walks over and gives me a huge hug.

"How are you today Ten?"

"I am good Lace, really. I just needed sleep, and I slept very well last night." I grin as we both turn our gaze to the counter where the guys are.

"Good. We brought pastries, come eat."

"Hey Jay, so we stopped by the apartment too, I was not sure what the plan for tonight was but I figured for today at lease you were not going to want to leave, so I grabbed you some clean clothes."

"Thanks man, and you thought right."

"So it looks like they are having some kind of carnival festival type of thing down in the park. We thought we could go check it out seeing as it like 1p.m and we could just take it easy today, what do you two think?"

"Sounds good Lace."

We all relax on the couch eating the pastries, watching reruns of Friends in French, even in a different language this show is hilarious.

"I am going to go shower and get dressed real quick."

"Ok baby, I will shower when you're done." I get a kiss on the cheek as I get up.

Forty-five minutes later we are heading down to the festival. As we walk across the street to the park I notice Lacey and Brandon holding hands with her pressed against his side and I can't help but smile. She is happy and perhaps she's finally met someone who can handle her and she can continue to be happy.

Jayden and I are in a similar embrace and I could not be happier. We stroll around the different booths, we pause to watching a street performer who is juggling fire. We move on and find a booth were they are doing air brush tattoos, Lacey grins at me remembering how we use to get these at the fair. I nod at her and we pick out designs, Lacey gets an abstract rose and I get a butterfly. The guys meet us back just as I am finishing up and we pay the lady, the guys have found, drinks and nachos. We continue walking around, Lacey and Brandon are several feet ahead of us doing their own thing. We have come across some shopping vendors there as well, and I actually find a really pretty silver bracelet that has different colored jewels and Paris charms. I slip it on my wrist to see if it fits and it does.

"It's so pretty!" I smile up at Jayden and he smiles back. I turn to the back to the guy selling it.

"Je l'Aime. Je l'achèterai. Combien?" I grin telling him I love it and asking the price.

"Aw oui joli l'un, ses 20 francs. " He smiles in return. I pull out my wallet but Jayden beats me to it. Handing the man the money and thanking him.

"Jayden you don't have to do that I can buy it."

He just smirks at me, takes my hand kisses my knuckles, and we continue walking along the different booths.

We stop at another booth, a ring toss game, and Jayden plays, he is actually pretty good and won a prize he has selected a cream colored teddy bear holding a heart that says _mi amour_ and hands it to me with kiss.

I can't wipe the grin off my face as I hug the teddy bear tight against me and wrap my other arm around his neck in a hug.

"I love you. Thank you for the teddy bear and the bracelet."

"You are very welcome, anything to keep that smile on your face." I get another kiss. "Oh and I love you too."

We hear some oooos and aaaahhhs coming from around the corner and with our curiosities peaked we go check it out, turns out it's a magic show. I am so excited; I jump up and down and pull Jayden over to some empty seats in the back.

"Fan of magic, I take it." Jayden says with a grin and a chuckle. We watch the magic tricks play out and I know I have had a grin on my face the entire time.

"I know it may be a little childish, but I love magic, I really do believe in magic and fairytales, happily everafters, true love, wizards, witches….." I stop talking because I realize how insane I sound, and I feel the heat in my cheeks.

"You are adorable." He smiles and kisses my lips. "Don't ever stop believing in magic." He whispers against my lips and I smile kiss him again.

Lacey and Brandon come walking over to us from the front seat by the stage, Lacey too holding a stuffed animal and grinning ear to ear. We walk around for another hour or so, we have seen all the booths and decide to head back to the Hotel. We are all still a bit tired and we have decided that tomorrow we are going to go see, l'hotlel invalids and Acr de Triompe.

"Ok baby, we will be back in like half an hour."

"Ok sounds great we will order dinner so we won't have to wait when you guys get back."

"Sounds good baby." With that and a kiss, Jayden and Brandon head back to their apartment to pack some clothes and things for at least the next day or so. Neither of them really wanted to leave us alone but Jayden was practically insistent. I sure as hell am not going to complain. I want him around all the time.

I collapse on Lacey's bed as she changes into comfy clothes.

"You doing ok lady?"

"Yeah I am ok, just tired, it's been a long emotional day."

"Are you still upset about last night? I totally understand if you are."

"A little bit but that's not the entire reason." I sigh as Lacey falls down next to me. "I told Jayden about what happened with Tyson."

"I see. Did you tell him everything?"

"Yes."

"Well I can see why you would be upset bringing up all that shit."

"Yeah well I was more concerned that Jayden would leave once he knew."

"Well that obviously did not happen! I don't understand why you think he would leave it's not like your defective or did anything wrong. Honestly Tenley you have to stop thinking the worst of everything."

"I know Lace, but for awhile I really did think it was my fault and creep last night said things similar to Tyson so it just shook me up."

"Well Jayden is still here so what did he say?"

"He was patient with me as I fought through the story. I watched as anger, pride, sympathy, and possessiveness crossed his face through the whole thing. He just made everything better. He has this magic power over me to make things better. He told me he was so proud of how strong I was, for being able to move past it and not allowing it to control me. He reassured me that I did nothing wrong and that he would never hurt me that way, and that he loves me."

"WHAT?! He actually said the words to you?"

"Yes."

"Wow I was not sure when he was going to admit it. Did you tell him?"

"Yes and we both agree that it is completely crazy the way we need each other so desperately but neither of us care. It just feels right. Lacey I feel almost like I am addicted to him. He is my drug. I can't get enough; my body craves his touch, the sound of his voice, the looks that pass in those enchanting green eyes. I need him. All of him."

"Did you two have sex?"

"Almost. He stopped, saying that I was not in the right frame of mind, and he was correct. He said that he wanted to, but that it was not something he was going to allow me to regret and that when the time came we would know. He said he would wait forever for me because I was worth it."

"Damn he is good." Lacey laughs. "No but seriously, I know you both love each other, yes it's fast but for whatever reason it works for you two. You belong together."

"Yeah we do. But hey what about you and Brandon? You look really happy with him Lace. I am glad to see you happy. "

"I am. He can put up with me. We have similar personalities, and man is he great in bed. We are not even close to the love stage yet, but for now we are just having fun."

"Who would have thought we would find these two when we came here?"

"I know. Crazy. I am going to go order the food."

"Ok. I have to call my dad. I am nervous to tell him."

"It will be fine Ten, Poppa Bear is going to be upset but he will also be relieved you are safe."

"I know." I sigh and head to my room so I can Skype my dad.

Taking a deep breath. I dial my dad on video chat.

"Hey baby girl. How are you?"

"Hi Daddy. I am good how are you? How's work?"

"I am great now. Work is what it is, always a pissed off client, rumor to deflect, a reputation to protect, you know how it goes. I missed talking to you yesterday; did you have a good day?"

"Yeah we did, we went to the top of the Eiffel Tower in the morning, the views were breathtaking, and everything is just so beautiful. We want to the pool with the guys in the afternoon, and we kicked their asses in basketball."

"I bet they did not know what hit them." He laughs

"Nope not at all." I giggle

"Did you make it dancing last night?"

My smile fades and he catches it.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean? What makes you think something happened?"

"Because I am your father and I know when something is wrong? What happened? Did this boy hurt you? Did he do something to you? I can come get you and take care of him. You can be home by tomorrow." His voice low, stern but full of panic.

"Daddy No! I am fine. Jayden did not do anything to hurt me. I promise. There was some creep at the bar that tried to pick me up he got mad that I ignored him and he cornered me outside the bathroom, he attacked me, I tried to fight him off but he had me pinned weird so I could not do much, but Jayden found me in time and saved me. He knocked him out and brought me back to the hotel. Daddy he took such good care of me. I promise. I am fine. I was shaken up but I wasn't hurt. I am safe."

"YOU ARE NOT SAFE!" He shouts and his face morphs into pure anger. "Damn it Tenley. How can you say you are safe when that happened? You could have been really hurt or worse!"

"I know you are upset but…"

"UPSET?! Upset does not even begin to cover it."

"Look I am fine. See I am perfectly fine. Jayden found me before anything happened, he carried me outside and into the hotel; he took care of me keeping me safe while we slept." I am trying my hardest not to get upset too and to show him that I am ok but he is seeing red at the moment.

"You slept with him? After what happened you slept with him? I thought I raised you better than that! That's it you are coming home. I am coming to get you!"

"Daddy No! Nothing happened. We just slept. Jayden did not want to leave me alone while I was upset so he was going to sleep on the couch, but I felt safer with him next to me. Daddy you have to understand. He would never do anything to hurt me, he loves me." I cry tears falling down my face. I don't want to go home. I can't leave Jayden.

"Tenley you have only known the boy for what a week if that? How in the hell do you know he loves you. How do you know he is not using you? That you are not just a fling to him?" The accusing tone in my dad's voice cuts deep. He does not understand, and now he is going to force me to go home. I feel my heart breaking already.

"Daddy, please, no." I sob burring my face in my hands.

"Hey baby, Lacey said you were talking with your dad but I wanted to let you know dinner is….Tenley what's wrong? Are you ok? What happened?" Jayden rushes over to me sits next to me on the bed and wraps me tight in his embrace. I cling to his neck and sob. I feel him press kisses to my head to try to comfort me. How do I tell him I have to go home? How do I tell the man that I love that I have to leave him?

"Hey I've got you. Hush baby, you are ok. Tell me what's wrong. Is your dad ok? Everything ok at home?"

"I…don't….want…to…leave…." I can barely get the words out.

"Baby, I need you to breathe and talk to me love. What do you mean leave? You have to tell me what's wrong, what's happened."

"She is upset because I said she was coming home." My father's calm voice breaks into our moment. And I realize he has just witnessed this entire exchange.

Jayden shifts us so that I am still cradled against him but he is now facing the computer.

"Hello Mr. Clarkson, Sir."

"Jayden I presume."

"Yes Sir."

"My daughter has just told me the events of last night including the two of you sharing a bed."

"Sir, I can explain. Nothing happened. I swear. I would never force Tenley into anything. Last night we just slept, that's all. I refused to leave her alone last night, upset. I was going to sleep on the couch. I would do anything to keep her safe and happy."

"And if I said that she was to come home to keep her safe and happy. Would you try to stop her from leaving?"

"No Sir, I would not."

"I see, like I was saying to my daughter this is nothing more than a fling to you and she is the one who will end up hurt." My father's voice harsh and un-forgiving. My tears have slowed and my breathing almost back to normal but my body tenses with that statement from him and I know Jayden noticed, like I noticed his body did the same. He places a kiss on the top of my head and takes a steadying breath.

"Sir, with all due respect, I resent that statement. I care very deeply for your daughter. She is smart, beautiful funny, stubborn, loving and simply the most amazing person I have ever met I respect her. I know she values your opinion and respects you. I know that the two of you have a very special bond and I would never get in the way of that. So I know that if you asked her to go home she would go. I said I would not stop her from leaving but that's not to say that I would not go with her, and I know for a fact that Tenley going home, would yes keep her safe in your eyes but it would not make her happy. I can understand your anger at the situation last night, the fear of harm coming to your most valued treasure, I am also aware of what has happened in the past and the people who have hurt her. I can assure you I am not one of those people, and that nothing in-appropriate happened between us. I respect her. I would never force your daughter into anything. I would never do anything to hurt her and that I will do everything I possibly can to protect her. I will not allow any harm to come to her. She is safe with me."

My heart races as Jayden's little speech. How can anybody deny the sincerity in his statement? I watch the screen and my father's expression.

He remains stoic; his voice comes out level as he begins to speak, "Well Jayden. That was quite the little speech you just gave and I only have one thing to say to you."

A smile breaks out on Daddy's face. "Thank you for being there to rescue my daughter. You are correct Tenley is the most important thing in the word to me. I make no apologies for my earlier statement, I needed to make sure your feelings matched what I witnessed when you came to my daughters side once again, and the only way to get a man's true feelings is to antagonize him. I can see that you truly do care deeply for her, and knowing my daughter, and the way she is curled against you, trusting you, she feels the same way. I now trust you to keep to your word not to hurt her or allow anybody else to. I do not give second chances, not where my daughter is concerned so if you fail, I will find you."

"Yes Sir, you have my word."

"So Daddy, you are saying I can stay?" my voice hopeful as I sit up.

"I still don't like that you are so far away and that anything can happen, but I can see you are in very good hands. Yes baby girl, you can stay, enjoy the rest of the time you have there, have fun and we will discuss more later."

"Thank you Daddy, so much. I love you." I have happy tears now as I blow him a kiss.

"I love you too sweetie, now I am headed to bed, you are sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I am good. Night Daddy, sweet dreams."

"You too sweetie." With that the screen goes dark and instantly relax back into Jayden's body.

"Well that was a lot more intimidating than I thought it would be. I had no idea you were still talking with him when I came in." Jayden chuckles

"Yeah my dad can be quite scary when he wants to be, but you did well. He does not trust a lot of people that quickly."

"I just spoke the truth baby. No father wants to see his daughter upset and I am sure even less so being comforted by a strange man he has never met, and is over 5000 miles away. He had every right to intimidate me, and make me prove myself to him."

"I love you."

"I love you too, now let's go eat, our food is probably cold by now."

"Good thing we have a microwave." I giggle and plant a kiss on his lips letting it linger for several seconds before climbing off his lap and off the bed pulling him with me we join Brandon and Lacey.


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up to the sound to Jayden talking, his voice is trying to be quiet. I turn over and his back is to me but he is standing by the window talking on the phone, just his boxers on and I take the time to admire him. He stands tall and confident; his shoulders are broad but not bulky his arms strong and I love the feel of them wrapped around me. His voice remains quiet, I am sure he is trying not to wake me up. I smile and listen to his conversation.

"Yes Nanna je comprends, Oui bien sûr, je vais demander. Well I can't ask at the moment she is still asleep."

"Oui Nanna, je promise you will meet her. Yes they do. Well Dad does. Parce que je n'ai pas parlé à mom."

"Look Nanna, I have to go. I will call you later once I have talked to Tenley. Je t'aime trop."

He hangs up the phone and turns back to me. I smile at him widely at him.

"Good Morning Beautiful." He smiles in return

"Good Morning yourself."

He walks over to the bed leans down for a kiss I fling my arms around him and pull him back down into bed with me. He braces himself so he does not crush me but rolls to his back and pulls me with him.

I rest my head on his chest. "Mmmm much better." I hum. And he chuckles

"How is your grandmother?"

"She is good. She is mad at me at the moment because she wants to meet you."

"Oh." I state a bit surprised.

"You sound surprised."

"I am a little bit."

"Why."

"I don't know I guess I am just surprised that she knows who I am."

"Why wouldn't she know?"

I just shrug and stay silent.

"Tenley." His fingers slide up into my hair and raise my face to look at him. "I don't keep secrets and I don't hide. There is no reason why I would not tell my family about you. You obviously told your dad about me right?"

"Yes but…"

"When?"

I sigh. "The morning after we met, when we chatted, I told him how you laid Paris at our feet, how you walked me back and were a perfect gentleman, and then again the next day before Lacey and I went to the mall. I told him all about Notre Dame, our picnic in the park, about how easy it was to just talk to you about anything and everything. I told him that I just felt safe with you and how it felt like we have known each other forever."

"Baby, the night we met, after I dropped you off at your hotel, I called my dad and talked to him for hours about you. I knew the instant we met that you were someone seriously special and I wanted to know everything about you. That next morning before I met up with you and Lacey I stopped in to check on my grandmother and she knew something had happened, and I told her about you. I am pretty sure I had a smile on my face the entire time. She knows you are important and she wants to meet you." My lips find his lovingly. The thought that I am important enough for him to not only just tell his family but actually talk to his dad about me, make this even more real and continues to prove to me that this is not in my head.

"Why would you think my family would not know about you?" his eyes lock on mine.

How do I tell him that a part of me even it's just a small part of me, is terrified that he has done this a dozen times before to other girls. I hate that this doubt still pops up. I hate that I have a hard time trusting men, after what happened with Tyson. Do I trust Jayden? Absolutely. I know deep down I have nothing to worry about when it comes to him but the doubt and insecurities are still there, the knowledge that I don't live here and that I will eventually return to California, that coupled with the fact that once I leave Jayden will find somebody new and move on, rips my heart apart. How can I tell him that all those thoughts combined are the very reason why he should not tell his parents about me.

"I don't really have a good answer for that question." The look in his eyes says he does not believe me and I can tell he is debating on whether or not to push me for an answer, considering I really don't want to ruin the time that we do have together, I go for distraction and seal my lips to his. He is grinning when our lips part.

"I know what you are doing. It will work…for now." He drops a small kiss on my lips again "So I know we sort of had plans today but would you join me for dinner tonight at my grandmother's house?"

My stomach is filled instantly with butterflies.

"Um yeah, I'd love to meet your grandmother."

"Awesome. She will be thrilled and perhaps I won't be in trouble anymore."

I giggle, and Jayden tightens his arms around me and kisses the top of my head.

We lay silent for a few moments, before he decides to get out of bed again.

"I am going to see if Lacey and Brandon are awake yet and we can kind of make a plan for today, I know we were going to try and go to l'hotel and the Arc but we may not have time for both and it might be better if we see the Arc & Louvre the same day since they are in the same area."

"Yeah I agree. I was thinking about that too and it makes more sense. What time do we have to be at your grandmothers?"

"I will find out, I need to call her and let her know that you agreed to come and then I will see what she says."

"You call your grandmother, I will go find Lacey and Brandon." I climb out of bed and head to the door.

"ok." He smiles giving me a quick kiss before I leave.

"Morning Lace."

"Hey Ten, sleep well?"

"Yeah actually very well. How about you?"

"Oh yeah." She grins and I know what that smile means. I just smirk and shake my head at her.

"So what the plan today?" Lacey inquires as she sips her coffee.

"Um well, we were thinking of just going to l'hotel today and then we can to the arc and Louvre on another day we won't have time to all 3 in one day and the arc and Louvre are in the same area."

"Ok cool, and for tonight?"

"Um well you and Brandon will be on your own tonight."

"Why?"

"Because…well…I'm…uh…we are having dinner with Jayden's grandmother tonight."

"Shut Up! Seriously?" her voice shrieks

"Shhh! Yes seriously. She wants to meet me, she is upset with Jayden for not bringing me by sooner and so we have been invited, to dinner tonight, he asked if I would join him and I said yes."

"Wow big step don't you think?"

"Maybe. I guess. I don't know. I am still a bit surprised that his grandmother knows about me, oh and he apparently talked to his dad for hours after he dropped me off the night we met."

"Really?"

"Yeah really we will have to chat later. Where is Brandon?"

"He went downstairs to get some coffee."

"Good morning Lacey."

I turn slightly to watch Jayden stride into the room, and smile at us.

"Hey Jayden, did you sleep well?"

"I did, thanks how about you?"

"Yes, Very."

The door opens and Brandon walks in with coffee's for everyone.

"Morning all."

The word Morning chimes out amongst us as Brandon places the coffee and pastries on the counter.

"So it's going to be just you and me tonight. Ten and Jayden are going over to his grandmothers for dinner."

I am not sure if Brandon's amused grin was for Jayden or for Lacey but either way it did not matter.

It took us about an hour before everyone was ready to go. We took the metro over which was a quick 5 minute trip as it was just a few stops from our hotel.

The building is even more stunning up close, I squeeze Jayden's hand tighter as we get closer, and I know he understands completely. He slips his arm around my waist as we walk up closer, once again stopping to get pictures taken.

Walking around I listen intently to Jayden as he talks about the architecture.

"Like I said before Louis XIV was major in the design of this place, he commissioned Jules Hardouin-Mansart to construct a separate private royal chapel referred to as the _Église du Dôme_ from its most striking feature It was inspired by St. Peter's Basilica in Rome, it is the original for all Baroque domes and it one of the greatest triumphs of French Baroque architecture."

I have noticed that as we walk around and Jayden points out different things and gives explanations that several people are paying very close attention to what he is saying. He does not seem to notice or maybe he just does not care.

"You are popular." I whisper as we walk to the next section and he cocks his head in question, yeah he had no idea, others were listening.

"You gather a small audience when you are explaining different things, people are stopping to listen to you." I grin widely at him before leaning up to kiss him.

"I had no idea." He states slightly embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, you are brilliant and they know it." I kiss him again and we make our way over to the De La Fosse's allegories, under the dome over the tomb of Napoleon which is and in the middle sits his sarcophagus. We listen to the tour guide there who is giving the history. We spend the next several hours visiting the different Musée's.

We decide to split now, Lacey and Brandon are going to wander around a bit more and Jayden and I need to get ready for dinner, so we head back to the hotel so I can get changed and then stop by his apartment before we head over to his grandmothers. I am becoming more anxious.

We get to the hotel I tell Jayden to make himself comfortable while I shower and change, leaving him with a kiss on the cheek I turn to head to the back of the room suite to the bedrooms to get ready.

"Hey baby?" Jayden's questioning voice makes me stop dead and when I turn to face him I can see he looks just as anxious as I feel and it increases my anxiety.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would like to stay at my place tonight? It's closer to my grandmothers and nothing will happen tonight, promise, we will just sleep." He rattles out quickly and nervously.

I am stunned at his question, but as I stare at him all that melts away he is adorable when he is nervous, then I am quickly consumed with a new wave of nerves. We would be alone in his apartment, and suddenly there is excitement mixed with what I am sure is terror, suddenly knowing that what we both want to happen has a very strong possibility tonight, but then knowing he won't push me, yet I want it to happen, then mental dialog I am having stops when I focus on his eyes and see the nerves mixed with love and I relax again. I trust him. I love him.

After what feels like hours but was only seconds I smile at him and I can see him visibly relax, I step towards him and wrap my arms around his waist and his encircle mine.

"Yes I would love to spend the night at your place; I want to see where you live."

I can both feel and hear him exhale the long breath he was holding and I smile again at his nervousness, as he places kisses on the top of my head.

"I am going to go get ready, be back in a few."

"Take your time baby. No rush."

Another kiss and I wander into the bedroom, pulling out a small duffle bag, I pack clothes for tomorrow, grab my pajamas, I debate briefly about packing on of the new negligees I bought but decide against it, not quite ready for that. I will however wear one of the new lace and satin bra & pantie sets I bought. Now I just have to figure out what the hell I am going to wear tonight.

"Jayden?" I call out.

"Yeah baby?" he walk into view.

"I have no idea what to wear, how formal should I dress?"

"Baby you could wear whatever you want and you would look beautiful."

"But I want you grandmother to like me and I don't want to dress like a slut."

"Tenley." He pulls me to him, kisses my lips, cheek, then neck. "You could never look like a slut, you are beautiful, even in pajamas you are gorgeous, and my grandmother is going to love you regardless of what you are wearing."

"Thank you but that does not help." I laugh. "Ok well, maybe a little, I will find something."

After a quick shower I dry my hair quickly, pulling it half up throwing in some curls and applying some light make up. I pull on a pair of my new jeans, the light blue ones, slipping on one of the new black tops, it's a black tank-top underneath a flowing sheer over shirt. I slide into my black heels. I toss my bathroom bag and flip-flops into the duffle. I look in the mirror making sure I look ok. I grab my phone to text Lacey.

_Have fun tonight I am staying with Jayden._

_**OMG! Have fun. Be careful, safe, call me if you need me. See you tomorrow. 3 U**_

_OK. You too. 3 U2_

I grab my bag and go find Jayden.

"Gah Damn Tenley." he inhales sharply. "I told you that you would look amazing in whatever you wear."

"I really look OK? Not trashy or prissy or…." I am silenced with his lips.

"You look beautiful." He whispers against my lips and I relax into him a bit.

I grab my purse. Jayden takes my bag and my hand and we make our way to his apartment and we walk the 15 minutes to his apartment.

Jayden leads me around to the side of a two story building, we climb the stairs, and he only releases my hand to unlock the door, then grabs my hand again and leads me in. he flips the light on and I get my first glimpse of his place. Its decent size, we are standing in a small entryway, we take a few steps down the hall which opens up on the left into the kitchen which has a small table and chairs. We walk from the kitchen into the living room, there are two recliner chairs and what looks like a big fluffy couch that you would just sink into. There is a small outdoor patio off the living room and then at the very back of the apartment is a hallway with a bedroom at either end, with the bathroom in the middle.

"It's nothing extravagant but it serves its purpose." He shrugs his shoulders.

"I think it's wonderful! Perfect for the two of you."

Jayden turns right and leads me to his bedroom, opening his door, I step in his room and notice that it's clean, organized. He has a king size bed, covered in a black and blue bead-spread, in the center of his room against the wall, there is a cherry wood nightstand on one side of the bed on the opposite wall is a TV with his dresser also cherry wood underneath, next to his window is a bookshelf filled with all his architectural, history, and some fiction books. Also on the shelf is his music and movies.

My attention falls back on Jayden standing at the door. He looks nervous and unsure. So I smile and walk back to him.

"Does it make you uncomfortable, having me here?" I ask taking his hand in mine and interlocking our fingers.

"No baby, not at all." He wraps his free arm around me, pulling me close and bringing our interlocked hands up to his lips kissing my knuckles. "I just want you to feel comfortable here, safe." That thought spoken, makes a lot of nerves about tonight disappear. He is just so considerate and so different than any other guy I have met before.

"I like your apartment, and I like your room, it feels comfortable and as long as I am with you I feel safe." I smile and give a quick kiss, then rest my head on his chest for a few moments.

"I am going to change real quickly. You can wait here or out in the living room. It does not matter to me."

"I am actually going to get a glass of water if that is ok with you."

"Of course baby, there is bottled water in the fridge, help yourself and make yourself at home."

"Thanks. Would you like anything?"

"No I am ok. Thank you." Another quick kiss and I leave him be.

Wandering into the kitchen I grab a bottle from the fridge and head into the living room. There is not much here but then again, I would not expect much from the two guys as far as décor goes, but, it is simple and comfortable feeling. I step out onto the patio which overlooks a small park, and a cobblestone street. It's very peaceful and relaxing I could spend a lot of time out here. I come back inside and am just about ready to test out the couch when I hear Jayden make his way out of his room.

I turn around and have to brace myself on the couch next to me, as I nearly collapse when I see him in his charcoal grey button down shirt, and black jeans and shoes. My mind begins to wander with thoughts of me undressing him, running my hands over his chest, his arms, my fingers buried in his hair...

"Tenley…baby…Tenley…" Jayden's voice snaps me out my trance.

"What?..Huh?"

"You ok?"

"Yeah I am…you uh…you look…." I blush as I stumble over my words not being able to speak with intelligence, I figure screw it. "Fuck it. You look hot and sexy and combined with your smile you are damn well aware of what you do to me."

He laughs and pulls me to him. "You are adorable and thank you, I am glad you approve."

"Oh I more than approve." I grin.

"And you are not the only one affected." He murmurs and presses against me causing my heart rate to increase and my breathing to shallow.

"C'mon, we need to get going." His lips brush against mine but all too quickly he pulls away.

Taking my hand once again we head out the door stopping briefly for him to lock it behind us. I keep a death grip on his hand and arm as I navigate his stairs in my heels. He goes slow and keeps his hand in mine and arm around my waist to keep me from falling.

"Thank you." I kiss his cheek when we reach the bottom.

"You're welcome." He smiles and we walk the few blocks to his grandmother's place.

She lives in a quiet neighborhood, small single story houses close together.

"Jayden what is your grandmother's name?"

"Nicola Dubois, why?"

"I need to know how to address her."

"She will want you to address her as Nicki or Nanna, that's just how she is."

I nod but don't say anything. We come to a stop in front of an adorable stone house with a small front yard filled with flowers and a vegetable garden. My grip on his hand gets tighter.

"Baby relax she is going to love you." He kisses my temple before pulling me through the gate and to the front door. He knocks once and walks in.

"Nanna? We are here." He calls out.

"Cuisine." I hear a voice call out and we head to the kitchen. Walking around the small corner, Jayden lets go of my hand and I watch as he greets his grandmother.

"Hi Nanna." He smiles and wraps her in one of his hugs.

"Ahh il vous êtes mon beau-fils." she smiles at him and brushes her hand across his cheek as she calls hims handsome. It's easy to see the special bond these two have. It reminds me of my dad and I.

Her eyes fall upon me and I just continue to smile.

"Mon garçon vous n'avez pas fait sa justice elle est une beauté naturelle, je peux voir pourquoi vous êtes enchantée."

"Oui, et trop intelligent."

I feel my cheeks heat as I pick up on parts of their hushed conversation and I know they are talking about me.

Jayden steps back to me wrapping and arm around my waist and pulling me to him.

"Nanna, I want you to meet Tenley Clarkson, Tenley this is my Nanna, Nicola Dubois."

"Bonjour Mme Dubois, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. "

She lets out a laugh, pulls me from Jayden and wraps me in a huge hug.

"Please my dear, call me Nicki or Nanna." Her smile is warm. "So you are the one who has captured my grandson's heart." I feel my cheeks flush as she kisses them both.

"Your grandson is quite an amazing man." I reply softly but speak the honest truth.

"Jayden, I like her she is véritable, a une bonne âme et un coeur d'or." She grins widely again watching with a sparkle in her eyes as Jayden embraces me from behind.

"Oui Nanna, Je suis d'accord."

I just smile as I am not totally sure what she said something about good, heart, gold and genuine but whatever she said Jayden agreed. I make a mental note to ask him later.

We spend the next twenty minutes or so talking about my visit what I have enjoyed seeing and his grandmother tells me stories about growing up here, and places we should visit all the while preparing our meal. I feel guilty for not helping but when I offered she would hear nothing of it.

I hear a knock on the door, and Jayden goes to answer it.

"Ahh that must be my neighbors. It is a thing here we have many guests for dinner. I hope you don't mind my dear."

"No, not at all."

Jayden comes back looking a bit uncomfortable; he is being followed by a couple in their late forties. Noticing my look of concern he come straight over to me as I stand up and wraps me in a hug and whispers in my ear.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea about this." Before I can ask any questions, I am being introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Davis. I stay courteous and then I from around the corner I see a young blonde bounce into the kitchen. She is about 2 inches taller than me, she has blue eyes, her hair long floating down her back. She is stick think, is wearing a very short pale blue skin tight dress and with matching heels. By the way Jayden's body has tensed against me, I can gather that she is the source of his dis-comfort and that they have some sort of history between the two.

"And this is their daughter Cassie." Jayden's grandmother finishes the introductions.

Cassie barely gives me a glance her eyes stay locked on Jayden.

"Jayden your grandmother did not tell us you would be at dinner tonight. It's great to see you again, I seem to miss you whenever you stop by to visit." She smiles flirtatiously, and gives a small giggle, her voice is sickly sweet and she looks as though she wants to devour him. Yeah just go ahead and try it bitch see how much hair you have left when you do.

"Hello, Cassie, I came to dinner tonight so that my grandmother could meet my girlfriend Tenley. Tenley this is Cassie, Cassie this is Tenley."

"Oh. Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her fake smile still plastered to her face as she extends her hand, I take it to be polite. A look of disgust and jealousy pass through her eyes before she breaks away and turns her attention back to the rest of the party.

We all make our way into the dining room to eat as the food has already been brought in. Jayden and I sit on one side of the table, His grandmother at the head of the table and Mr. & Mrs. Davis, and Cassie sit across from us. Dinner is pleasant, small conversations; Jayden has obvious respect for Mr. & Mrs. Davis and keeps the conversations light. However I smile to myself when he ignores Cassie every time she tries to engage him in a chat. I watch her throughout dinner, trying to catch his attention or talk to him. At one point she asked him to pass her something and allowed her hand to grip his for several seconds longer than necessary. Jayden stiffened and pulled his hand away. She is lucky we are sitting at his grandmothers table or that pretty little hand would be snapped in two. I can't help but wonder just how much of a history they have and how long ago it was.

Nicki begins to clear the table but I stop her, insisting that I take care of it. She reluctantly agrees, giving me a smile. Jayden helps me clear the table and we head into the kitchen to being washing dishes and putting things away.

"Tenley." His voice is hesitant. I place the dishes in the sink before I turn to face him.

"Are you ok?"

"Jayden, I am fine. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I had no idea she was going to be here."

"Who is she. Is she important to you?"

"No! She is nobody. I swear. Our families have known each other for years. I thought she was away at school."

"Ok." I nod and turn back to the sink and begin washing.

"You sure you are ok baby?" I feel him kiss my neck.

"Yes I am ok. Would you please bring me the rest of the dishes?"

"Yeah. Ok."

I don't know what to make of this. It's obvious that Cassie wants Jayden but what I don't know is if she has had him before. That thought is a very unpleasant one and causes my stomach to churn.

I hear Jayden come back into the kitchen.

"Hey baby, could you hand me that…." I turn to point at the towel, and my words stop when I see Cassie standing in the kitchen.

"I am sure you have guessed by now that Jayden and I have a history."

I stay quiet and return to washing the dishes.

"It's my understanding that you are from the states. Well you know that when you go back home, he will come back to me. You are just a little toy for him. I bet he took you to the rooftop." I freeze at her words. He told me he never took anybody up there before.

I hear her wicked laugh. "Yeah you are just like the other girls, he will use you to get what he wants and then once you leave he will forget about you."

I spin to glare at her. "If you are so much better than me then why the hell is he with me and not you?"

"Simple. He did not know I was back from school. As soon as you go home he will be mine again."

She is lying, I know it. She is too superficial to be Jayden's type but I can't help the feeling of insecurity that flows rapidly through me. She is right, I am only here for a little while longer and when I go home Jayden will find somebody else and I will become nothing but a distant memory. His Grandmother told me I stole his heart, but how many times has she said that before? How many times has he brought a girl to dinner like this? Again those thoughts cause me to feel sick to my stomach. I hear voices getting louder and I turn back to doing the dishes, not wanting anybody to see the tears welling in my eyes threatening to fall. I take a deep steadying breath as I wash the last dish and set it on the towel. I am trying to control the emotions, I can't believe I let myself fall for this. I let myself believe the fairy tale was real. I let myself forget that I would have to go home. I let myself believe this was real and the worst part; I let myself fall in love.

Nicki comes into the kitchen and thanks me for helping with the dishes, and tells me to come back in for dessert.

"Thank you. I will be back in there in a minute. I am just going to step outside for a moment if that is ok with you."

"Of course my dear, take your time."

"Thank you. I smile."

I step outside, and sit on the bench for a few minutes contemplating my next move. I can't go back inside; I can't sit in the same room as her and pretend to be nice. I have made up my mind; I need to get back to the hotel. Forget my clothes I don't need them but I need to get away. I just need some time to think. So much has happened so fast, I need to clear my head. I barely make it to the gate when I hear him.

"Tenley?" I can hear the fear and concern thick in his voice and I stop but don't turn around, I know if I look at him, I won't be able to walk away.

"Baby, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I whisper to disguise the tears but I know I've failed.

He spins me around quickly.

"Tenley, what's wrong?" his voice is desperate.

I just shake my head knowing that if I try to speak I will lose control.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He gently grips my chin bringing my eyes to his.

"How many?"

"How many what?"

Suddenly my fight fires up within me.

"How many others are there that have '_Stolen your heart'_, that you have taken to your rooftop, that you have laid Paris at their feet, how many other than Cassie, have you made feel special? I can't believe I let myself believe I was different."

"Whoa, Tenley, Where did this come from? What do you mean?" confusion is written all over his face and his voice is thick with a mix of concern and confusion.

"I had a chat with your little friend inside. You told me you never took anybody to the top of that building, you made me feel special and now I find out that I am not the only one! It's fine really, I should have known better, I mean why would a guy like you actually find me attractive after a few weeks, why would I be so different, seriously, I am only here for a few weeks so this is perfect for you, no attachment, nothing long term, just fun. The worst part isn't the knowledge that you have been with other women, or that I am just one of many, the worst part is that I let myself believe the fairy tale, I let you make me think I was something special to you." I drop my eye back to the ground barely chocking back the sobs.

"Ten, I know how this looks but let me explain."

"No! I am going back to the hotel, just leave me alone." I pull my arms from his grasp and turn to leave. I barely make it 5 steps before I feel his arms around my waist and chest.

"Let me go!" I struggle to get free

"Tenley STOP!" he growls and holds me close against him but gently spins me around so I can face him. His arms stay tight around my stiff body; he has tucked my head in the crook of his neck and just holds it there. I can hear his rapid breathing and feel his heart racing. If I wasn't so upset, I would have realized faster that the way he is holding me is a desperate attempt not to let me run away, I would see his face and eyes filled with pain and panic. I would know that his heart is racing with the fear of me walking away. It's difficult to notice because being this close to him, smelling him, feeling him, my heart can't take it, my resolve and fight crumble and I collapse against him in tears. My mind may not be able to recognize these signs but my body does, it knows that we have a bond, something rare and while know my body, mind and heart are all at war with each other as to what and who to believe, I can't find it in me to fight anymore I need the comfort and safety that only he can provide me and while I know that makes me weak and pathetic, at this moment I can't find the strength to care.

I feel myself being lowered onto a bench, while his hand stokes my back. He pulls my eyes to his and searches them for several moments, I can see the anguish in his eyes and I am terrified at the words that are about to come out of his mouth.

"Tenley, I don't know what the fuck Cassie told you, but she and I have never had a relationship of any kind. She was my date one time to a party, we went as friends, but she wanted more. We kissed once, lips only and it was her not me. It took me by surprise and lasted about 2 seconds before I pulled away and told her I was not attracted to her. I never have been and never will be. The only reason she knew about the rooftop, is because she followed me one night after I left here, upset with her yet again for her relentless pursuit of me, I went to the rooftop to calm down and clear my head, she followed me and tried to kiss me again. I would not let her touch me. She is not someone I like to be around she makes me sick. Cassie is a very fake and selfish person, very shallow and has no real joy for anything. As far as other women go, yes I have dated a few here and there but none of them ever lasted or went anywhere serious and I have _never_ brought a woman home to meet my grandmother, you are the only one."

"But…she said…she said you will go back to her…like…like you always do." I can barely get the words out in between sobs.

"She is lying. I have never been with her and have no desire to…ever." He kisses my forehead.

"She is right though, I go home soon and when I do you will find somebody else, you will forget me. I will mean nothing to you and you and she can be together."

"Tenley you are not listening to me…."

"But Jayden, it's true…"

"I said stop." His lips close over mine to silence me. "Baby, I don't fucking want Cassie or any other woman. It pisses me off extremely, that you think you mean nothing to me. That you think you are not better than some random woman on the street. It irritates the hell out of me that you even thought for a second that I was playing some kinds of game. Do you not trust me at all?" His eyes flash with frustration and anger. I can see him trying to keep his control.

I search his eyes, his face. What came over me? I let some bitch fill my head with lies and I allowed myself to believe them. I am so afraid of being hurt again I let that cloud my judgment. Jayden won't hurt me. I am sure of this. He has been nothing but patient and sweet, loving and caring with me. How could I doubt him? I know exactly why. I have only allowed myself to be vulnerable to a handful of people in my life, my mother and Tyson, were selfish people and I unfortunately was the one who got hurt, Lacey I love like a sister and I know we would do anything for each other. Then of course there is my dad, he is my rock, my strength and I know I have his unconditional love. Finally there is the man sitting in front of me, he scares me the most because I know that what I feel for him is way beyond anything I have felt before of could imagine. I know that life without him is worth nothing. All of it I knew deep down I knew, but the fear of having to leave him in a few weeks took control and was fed by all Cassie said.

"I'm scared." I admit softly. Dropping my eyes to his chest.

"Of what Tenley?"

"I am scared of leaving you. The thought makes me sick whenever it crosses my mind. I need you. I need you so much it's terrifying, and when I have to go home and leave you I just can't handle that. I love you Jayden with my entire heart, and knowing that I have to go home rips me apart every time I think about it. And just the possibility of you being with someone else because I won't be here and that I am not good enough shatters me." I take another ragged breath, and Jayden just waits patiently for me to continue. "This morning you asked me why I could not believe you would tell your family about me, the truth is I figured why bother, I could not comprehend that I would be that important to you. That you couldn't possibly feel the way I do. I have never been that important to somebody before, other than my father, everyone else that I should have been important to, left me or betrayed me. I trust you, more than I trust most people and that scares the shit out of me. When I was listening to Cassie talk, I started to shut down to protect myself from getting hurt again. I was angry that I had allowed myself to become vulnerable again, allowed myself be in a position to be hurt again." small sobs still escape, tears continue to fall as my body shakes slightly.

His eyes soften as he takes in what I just told him. I try to drop my eyes back down but he won't let me. He holds my chin forcing my eyes to stay fixated on his.

"Please stop crying baby, I can't stand to see you so upset, it cuts me up to see you crying." His thumb and knuckles wipe away my tears which don't stop falling.

I feel his lips crash down on mine claiming me. Both of his hands cup my face as his lips move against mine determined to prove something to me. I feel the emotion in his kiss as it wraps around my heart, my body, soothing me, as his tongue sweeps across my bottom lip, I let out a small whimper which gives him just enough access to invade my mouth, thrashing his tongue against mine, demanding my surrender. I do. I am helpless to stop it. I surrender to him. He owns my heart, he owns my soul, my body is his to control. He breaks away leaving me breathless. His hands still cradle my face. I drag in several ragged breaths trying to bring my body back under control. When I finally open my eyes, I am met with his beautiful emerald green eyes staring back at me.

"Tenley Clarkson, I love you so much. More than I can possibly say. I will never do anything to hurt you on purpose. I hate that you feel like this. You should have told me this morning. No other woman on this planet can compare to you. I love everything about you, your smile, your laugh, your passion for things you love, the way you protect what you believe in and fight for what you think is right, I love that you are stubborn, and sexy, athletic and smart. You put everything you have into everything you do. I am so completely, totally, madly, deeply in love with you. I will be honest in saying I don't think about you leaving, because the thought makes me sick, and I can't breathe. I am not ready to face that, but when we have to we will figure something out. It makes me angry when I think about what your mom and Tyson put you through but I am not them. You are important to me, I need you as much as you need me. I don't know how to make you understand that I need to have you in my life, and all I know, all I _need_ to know is that I love you. I love you in a way that does not seem possible, but somehow, it is."

The sobbing has subsided but the tears still stream down my face as I absorb everything he has just said. I know he speaks the truth. I can see it in his eyes, his face, his touch. I can hear the sincerity in his voice. Once again I feel stupid for letting the bitch get to me and allowing myself to think the worst.

I sit and watch him for a few more moments before I can gather strength to say anything, and when I do I don't expect the rush of emotions to follow.

"I'm sorry." I sob "I am so sorry, I should have told you this morning, I should not have listened to Cassie. I am so sorry I made you angry….I'm sorry…..I'm so…sorry…" The sobs continue and Jayden just pulls me into his embrace and my arms fly around the back of his neck as I burry my face into his neck and shoulder.

"Hey baby, it's ok. I am not mad anymore, I am glad we talked. But you have to tell me when you are upset or when something is bothering you so we can deal with it. You are not alone.

"I know I'm sorry, I should have told you this morning but I just..."

"Hush baby, stop with the tears we are ok. Cassie is a lying bitch that needs to get a life she means nothing so please, do not let her get to you."

I lift my face up a bit to look at him and he smiles down at me. He places a small kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

"Enough." He demands softly. "No more sorry's, and stop with the tears. Everything is fine."

"I don't deserve you. You are too perfect you know that?"

He chuckles. "I am far from perfect baby, but it nice to know you think so, and I am the one who does not deserve you, but I sure as hell am not going to give you up."

"Good. I don't want you too." With that I pull his lips to mine in an 'All is right with the world' kiss.

"C'mon, let's go back inside. I will tell my grandmother that we are going home."

"No."

"Ok. Then you wait here and I will tell her we are leaving. I will be right back."

"Jayden no, I won't let her win. If she knows we are leaving then she will think she has won. I have been having such a great time with your grandmother and I will not let some little delusional bitch, get away with this." I stand my ground. I won't let Cassie get the best of me.

"There's my little panther." He grins widely pulling me up from the bench and kissing me again.

"Do I look ok, my eyes are not puffy."

"No baby, a little red but not puffy, you look fine. If anybody asks we will just say you have been talking to your dad, but no one is going to notice with that smile on your face, I promise."

I nod, our hands link and he leads me back inside. Arriving back in the dining room, Cassie gives me a smirk as she has moved seats, which no longer allows Jayden and I to sit next to each other. I give her a small glare, but smirk to myself; I know just how to beat her at this game.

"Oh Ma chérie are you ok? You look like you have been crying."

"Yes Nicki, I am fine, I just got off the phone with my dad and miss him that's all."

"Ma chérie, it will be ok. You must be really close with your father."

"Yes I am. We have a special bond."

"Most fathers and daughters do. You keep that in mind Jayden."

"Of course Nanna I know."

"Sit you two, have some cake."

Jayden sits on the opposite side from Cassie, and pulls me along, I grin when I realize he figured out her game, as he pulls me into his lap.

I glance over at his grandmother, I really don't want to be dis-respectful in her house, but she just smiles warmly at the two of us and I relax. I also can't hide my satisfied smirk when I see the look of disgust on Cassie's face as Jayden and I take turns feeding each other bites of cake.

We continue with polite conversations, until Cassie's parents decide it time to leave and they make their goodbyes, Cassie making a last ditch effort to attract Jayden's attention, when she fails she leaves in a huff, and I have to bite back my laughter.

"So do you two want to tell me what really happened here tonight? Jayden if you upset this young girl, we are going to have un petit chat."

"No please, it wasn't Jayden."

"No Nanna, Cassie cornered Tenley in the kitchen when she was cleaning up, saying all sorts of lies about how she and I had a relationship and how Tenley meant nothing to me and so on."

"Yes and I let that coupled with my own fears cloud my mind and for little while I allowed myself to believe what she was saying. I am sorry for being dishonest, and I apologize if we were dis-respectful."

"Nonsense Ma chérie, you were neither of those things, I am sorry she upset you but I am glad you put her in her place when the two of you came back in, I have never really liked her, I see the way she goes after my grandson, and it's not how a woman should behave."

"I will be right back baby." Jayden excuses himself for a minute.

"Tenley, my dear, you have nothing to worry about, the way my grandson looks at you is that of a man deeply in love. You two have something seriously special; it's not just a 'vacation love'. I know that all you are feeling can be very scary but, love often is. When you find it you just have to grab hold and hang on tight. You never know where love will take you but with the right person by your side the journey is worth it. I have never seen my grandson so happy before and I know it's because of you, so don't let anybody else poison you mind about what you two have. It's something rare that very few people find. Trust me, I have seen a lot in my years, I know what I am speaking of." Nanna wraps me in a comforting hug that I can't help but return. Her words erase any lingering doubt that I may have had.

"Thank you Nanna." I whisper

"Oh my sweet child, just love each other the way you are now, and you will be fine, it won't always be easy but I promise it will be worth it." I return her smile and give her another hug, just as Jayden comes in.

"Ok Nanna, I checked the back yard and door you are all locked in. I will come by in a few days to check on you again."

"Thank you my boy, but I am fine, and I will call if I need you. Now take this beautiful girl home."

"Yes Nanna." He smiles, bending down to kiss her cheeks and wrap her in a hug.

"Thank you so much for dinner, it really was delicious."

"You are most welcome, sweet girl, don't be a stranger."

"I won't."

"You ready baby?"

I nod and Jayden leads me out of the house.

"Good night Nanna."

"Good night my dears."

Slipping his arm around my waist we, quietly but contently make our way back to his apartment.


	10. Chapter 10

We finally get back to Jayden's apartment, we did not say much on the way back, and we both seemed content with me tucked under his arm.

"Make yourself at home baby. Can I get you anything?"

"No."

"Tenley, I want to apologize again for Cassie, I can't believe what she told you. None of it was true. I need you to know that I feel nothing for her. What I feel for you, the way I feel about you, that's real."

I am good. I am going to use the restroom real quick."

"Ok."

I walk down the hall feeling his eyes on me the entire time. I relieve myself quickly and then take several steading breaths as I study myself in the mirror. The butterflies in my stomach are going crazy. I'm terrified about what's going to happen tonight. I am not worried about the consequences, I am on the pill and Jayden knows this. He caught me taking it one night and asked, I told him, I had been on the pill for about 3 years now, along with that discussion came his sexual history, while I am glad to know he is clean and has only been with 3 women, I could not help the jealousy that raced through me at the thought of him with someone else. But what terrifies me is that I have no idea what the hell I am doing. I know the way my body responds to him and most of the time I have no control over that, but so far that has just been kissing. What happens when things progress and I freak out or panic because of what happened with Tyson or creep? What if this is just not something I am good at? What if after this Jayden stops loving me? I have heard people say that sex in a relationship is important, so what if this does not work? What if I just can't do it? I am starting to feel sick. I take a deep breath. OK Tenley snap the fuck out of it. It's your first time, you can't be expected to know everything, just remember to talk to Jayden. He will be gentle and patient. He has shown you no reason otherwise. Just relax. If you don't feel it, then nothing happens. You know you won't be forced. You are safe. Jayden will help you learn, remember he said he wants this to be special for you, and the way you two respond to each other means something. Stop freaking out! I take another deep breath after my self-pep talk. I am nervous but I know that nothing will happen if I don't want it too, and I know that I trust and love Jayden and that is the major difference in this situation as opposed to before.

I leave the restroom and walk into his bedroom. He is standing at his dresser, his back to the bed. He does not see me enter. I quietly make my way to the bed watching him, and sit down. He empties his pockets placing his keys, phone and wallet on the top of his dresser. Then I see him messing around with something but not sure what it is. He slowly spins around and exhales his breath when he sees me sitting on his bed. Our eyes lock and I see his eyes become darker pools of emerald green, his breathing picks up slightly, as he just takes me in.

"I brought…." His voice husky and broken so he clears his throat. "I brought you some water do want any?" and it's now that I notice two water bottles sitting off to the side of his dresser. I just shake my head no.

"God you are beautiful, and I would be lying if I told you that having you in my bedroom, sitting on my bed, was not having an effect on me or driving me crazy."

I feel my cheeks heat and my breathing quicken. He sets something back on his dresser, I have no idea what, my eyes are firmly fixated on his as he walks over to me.

"Dance with me." It's not a question but a statement, he holds both hands out for me and I place mine in them, and I realize he has turned on music. We take a few steps back, and he pulls me against him, one arm goes around my waist and back mine around his neck as I lean against his chest, his hand captures mine and cradles it between our bodies, resting our joined hands on the other side of his chest as we start to dance. The sounds of 'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes surround us creating our own little world, another perfect moment.

My heart begins to thump wildly inside my chest and I lose my breath when I hear Jayden start to sing along, "'_I don't know how you do what you do, 'Cause everything that don't make sense about me, Makes Sense when I'm with you.'" _ His sweet sexy voice fills my ears, holy hell this man can sing too, everything in me clenches, as that knowledge sinks in. he squeezes my hand as he moves us around in a small circle and continues to sing, "'_You gotta know you're wanted too. 'Cause I wanna wrap you up, Wanna Kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted, I wanna Call you mine, Wanna hold your hand forever, and Never let you forget it, Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted.'"_

"I love this song. It's perfect for you. Every time I hear it. I see you." Jayden states softly against my cheek before planting a kiss, and continuing to sing, and I can't stop the overwhelming emotions that I feel for this man. "'_As good as you make me feel, I wanna make you feel better, Better than your fairy tales, Better than your best dreams, You're more than everything I need, You're all I ever wanted. You'll always be wanted.'"_

I look up at him our eyes locking. "I love you Tenley."

A few tears roll down my cheek as I bring my lips to brush against his. "I love you Jayden."

Jayden has me wrapped in his arms as we continue to dance to the music surrounding us. All of my worried thoughts that consumed me minutes earlier are gone. The power that this man has to make all my fears disappear, to calm me down, but in the same instance make my heart race and skin tingle.

I raise my head from its position on his shoulder leaning back to look at him. I slip my hand from his and join my other so both arms around his neck, his hand falls to my waist, as we both are enraptured in each other's gaze. His eyes hold that sparkle that I have become accustomed to and there is not a single thing I see in them would cause me to be afraid. My nerves are still there but strangely I feel relaxed. Leaning in I kiss him softly sliding my hands from his neck, feeling his shoulders, slipping down his chest my fingers find the buttons on his shirt. Pulling away, our eyes meet again his searching mine, mine silently telling him I am ready. I allow my eyes to fall on the buttons and my fingers as I gently undo the first one, the material opens slightly revealing his skin and I can't resist. I drop a gentle kiss in the middle of his chest, I hear him inhale sharply, my eyes briefly find his again as he exhales slowly, before I move them back to his shirt and my fingers move to the second button, the third, his hands remain on my waist and we have stopped dancing. The fourth and fifth buttons undone, his shirt hangs open. I slip my hands under his shirt on his waist, skimming them up his taunt stomach, up his sides to his chest, my fingers relishing the feel of him under my touch. Slipping up over his shoulders I brush the shirt down his arms skimming his back, he releases one arm, then the other, keeping at least one hand on my waist the entire time.

My eyes dance over his naked chest, memorizing every delicious inch of him. Feeling brave I lower my lips to his chest then lightly run my tongue over he defined muscles. I hear a soft groan slip from his lips. That sounds sends bolts of electricity racing through me.

His hands move up to cup my face, his eyes searching deep in mine. He leans down sealing his lips to mine. The kiss gentle and loving, as he slips his hands back down my sides then under my shirt his hands softly caressing my skin as he slowly raises my top up. I release my hands from his chest, and break the kiss so he can complete his task. My hair frames my face falling just past my shoulders.

His eyes gaze over me, as though he is admiring the beauty of the buildings here in this city.

"Tenley." He whispers, and swallows hard. "So perfect." He murmurs before his lips find mine again, hands on his back, his around my waist. This kiss is demanding and full of passion. I feel myself being walked backwards I feel his bed hit the back of my legs, before I can fall back onto it, I am lifted and placed in the middle of his bed. His mouth still sealed to mine as he settles himself over me but careful not to crush me. His lips become demanding, setting every nerve I have on fire. Desire races through my body. I want this man. I need this man. My hands are exploring the muscles on his back, his hands stroking my side and caressing my stomach, my hand reaches his fine ass and I pull him to me. He groans as he thrusts his hips against mine, I can feel the wetness pooling between my thighs, a slow ache appearing. I can feel him beneath his jeans and that increases the excitement I feel, knowing his body responds to mine. His lips move from mine, leaving me gasping for air, trailing across my cheek, stopping to nibble on my ear and then continuing down to the hollow of my neck. My lips find his neck my tongue dances along his collar bone up to his neck. My hand slips between our bodies and I cup him and squeeze gently but firm. He growls in my ear. His hand captures my chin bringing my eyes to meet his. My hand slides up his stomach across his chest and finally my fingers tangle in his hair, delighting in the feel of his soft, silky tresses. I pull his lips back down to mine and kiss him with all the love, and emotion I feel for him silently letting him know I am ready, I want this. His tongue dances with mine, tasting every inch of my mouth. He breaks away to take a deep breath. I feel his body shudder and the vibrations ripple through me.

"Jayden." I whimper against his lips.

"God baby you are going to drive me crazy." His voice heavy with desire. I smile up at him returning his.

"You know that all you have to say is stop, and I will right? I don't want you to think you have to do this because of what happened tonight. You have nothing to prove. I will wait forever for you."

"I know babe. I know you will, but I don't want to wait. I love you and I need you so much, I don't know what to do, you have to tell me what to do but I just can't…." I start to panic again as my in-experience makes itself known in the forefront of my mind but then his lips capture mine softly erasing the panic.

"I know baby, I know just relax." With that I pull his lips to mine claiming him.

His hand caresses down my side, down my leg, pulling it to wrap around his waist. His hand sliding back up my leg, and up my side caressing my skin softly. His lips trail down my neck and plant kisses along my chest. His lips trace my skin just above my jeans and work their way across my stomach, his tongue circles my belly button as his hands gently cup my breasts causing my back to arch toward him and a moan to escape my lips. I feel my nipples hardening under his thumbs. My breath coming out in short pants. His lips find mine again as he brings us both into a sitting position, him kneeling between my legs. His eyes lock on mine, both of us breathing hard as his hands slip around my back caressing me as he goes his fingers, undo my bra clasp and it begins to fall off my shoulders, his hands slowly slide the straps down my arms revealing my breasts to him.

"God baby, you are beautiful." His lips caress my shoulder "So beautiful."

"So beautiful." I repeat his words. My hands caress his chest playing in the soft curls, gliding over his chest, lingering on his tattoo and then down his torso, marveling again at the feel of him beneath my hands, relishing the feel of the way his muscles move with each breath he takes, I lean forward and brush my lips over his chest, I feel his body tremble and hear his harsh breathing when my tongue traces over his collarbone.

His hands cup my face and he crashes his lips down on mine, such a powerful kiss as he lays us back down my body sliding under his as he covers me, his lips trail down my body I gasp when his lips capture a nipple and gently sucks and swirls his tongue around the harden peak then switching sides, repeats the process, while his fingers play with the nipple his lips just abandoned, causing me to whimper. He trails kisses down my stomach and his tongue dips into my belly button and I squirm. His lips reaching the top of my jeans and he sits watching me watch him as he unbuttons my jeans and pulls down the zipper. Coming up to kiss me again his body is half on top of mine, his leg between mine, his hand slips into my jeans and cups me above my panties. I gasp at his touch as my body naturally arches into him and he groans and the obvious heat radiating from my dripping core. His fingers stroke me through the lace and then slowly slip beneath, causing my breathing to shallow; my eyes are locked on his as his fingers glide through my folds. My legs try to close instinctively.

"Relax baby." He whispers against my lips before closing his mouth on mine again.

His thumb finds that sweet, sensitive bundle of nerves, that's begging for his attention, he gently strokes my clit, applying a bit more pressure each time. My hand latches to his supporting arm while the other grasps at the blankets beneath me. His lips latch onto my nipple again all the while his fingers creating an intense magic that I have never felt before, my breathing is coming shallow pants. I feel a finger gently slip inside my core, eliciting a groan from deep inside me as my muscles clench around him. His finger still, allowing me to adjust to the intrusion then begins to glide his finger in and out in a slow rhythm. He slips a second finger in and I arch toward him. His lips seal to mine kissing me with a passion and desire that both terrifies, and excites me. My hips have begun to buck against his hand his fingers sliding in and out curling inside me finding a spot that with each touch sends sensation shooting through me, his thumb circling me sending sensations racing though every inch of my body, and I can feel a tension in my core growing and getting tighter. My body is writing and squirming beneath him, not quite knowing what to do, I feel myself almost pulling away from the blissfully torturous pleasure he is creating.

"Jayden." I beg, not quite sure what I am begging for but I need something to cool this raging fire that has consumed my body. I can stop the moans and whimpers from escaping my lips as Jayden continues to move his fingers

The tension growing tighter and more intense, I want to scream, or cry or something, I have no idea how to control it, my breathing is erratic. It's building faster and faster stronger and stronger. I don't know what's happening.

"Please." I cry. I need him, to stop or continue or to do what, I don't know, but Jayden knows what it is and I just need him take me wherever it is we are going.

"Don't fight it baby, I've got you."

With that, one, two, three more strokes of his fingers, his thumb pressing down on my clit. I feel my body tense tight, I can't move and then suddenly I feel my insides snap. I arch off the bed, crying out as all the air is sucked from my lungs, my mind blanks as extreme pleasure races through me, every single inch, I feel myself shaking and trembling against him. I feel Jayden kissing my stomach my neck my face, all the while, the gentle gliding of his fingers bringing me back down to earth. I am still panting by the time my eyes find his again. He slips his fingers from me and kisses my forehead before sucking his fingers into his mouth, moaning in pleasure. I am stunned. Did he just do that?

"That…That…" I pant

"That baby was an orgasm, and you look breathtakingly gorgeous when you come." He grins widely before capturing my lips again. He shifts on the bed and grabs the hem of my jeans I lift my hips to allow him to slide my jeans and panties down, and he tosses them on the floor. His eyes watching me as I suddenly feel self-conscious and move to cover myself.

"No." he grabs my hands, pinning them on either side of my head.

"Do not try to hide. You are beautiful and I intend to memorize every inch of your body." I watch his eyes scan down my body mapping every area. My hands reach for the buttons, fumbling to undo them, finally completing their task, he slides them off adding to the pile on the floor, his boxer briefs doing nothing to contain his rock hard erection. He lays back down next to me and slides off his boxers, propped up on one elbow, head resting in his hand, his other hand traces my nipple, and caresses down my body.

"All you have to say is stop and we will." He mummers against my lips. I nod in understanding. I feel him shift, his length pressing against my leg, I slip my hand down between us and gently wrap it around him. I hear his groan and watch his eyes close. I allow my hand to run up his length and back down, feeling every inch of him, not that I have anything to compare it too but he is big, and I mean big, I am worried I won't be able to take him.

He is panting, trying to control his breathing as I continue to stroke him.

"God baby that feels so good, you are driving me crazy." Our mouths are sealed again as he pushes my thighs apart gently then positions his body between them, causing me to free him from my hand.

"Wrap your legs around my waist baby." I do slowly.

I feel him at my entrance, I gasp and freeze. My body going stiff, as fear and panic take over. He notices. His hand grasps my chin forcing my eyes to meet his and I begin to relax. He leans down to kiss me and I feel all the tension leave my body.

"It's just me baby. I will go slow baby, I am going to try and hurt you as little as possible, but you have to tell me if it's too much. Do you understand?"

I nod.

"Say it baby."

"Yes I understand."

"I love you Tenley and if you want to stop, it's ok, it does not mean I will stop loving you."

"I know. I love you too Jayden. I don't want you to stop. I trust you."

He props himself on his forearms keeping his full weight from me but enough that I can feel his muscles move as he breaths. His fingers lace with mine and our eyes remain locked. I feel him slowly slip into me inch by inch, making me gasp as my body stretches and grips around him. I feel him at my barrier and hold my breath.

"I am going to go all the way in now baby." His voice husky and his body shaking above me.

I nod, and with that he thrusts the rest of the way filling me completely.

"Aaarrhhh!" I cry out at the sharp pain, my body tenses as one of my arms flies around his neck, pressing my body up to his, seeking protection.

"It's ok baby, I've got you, relax, it will be gone in a minute." He whispers against my ear placing kisses against my neck and shoulder soothing me.

His words were true, the pain has already disappeared and my body begins to relax beneath his once more. He kisses the single tear falling down my cheek. I take a steadying breath as I acclimate to the fullness of him inside me. My eyes find his again and he smiles softly.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes. I am ok."

"God baby you feel amazing, perfect, so tight and warm.

Having Jayden buried inside me is a feeling I will never forget. I feel complete, and so connected to him. I can't help but think that this is exactly how this moment is supposed to feel.

"I am going to move now ok baby? Just relax your body and just feel."

"Ok." I breath softly.

He slowly pulls out and pushes back in allowing me to feel every inch of him, stopping at the hilt allowing my body to adjust, I can feel my inner muscles clench at him greedily pulling him further inside me, then he gyrates his hips and that sensation is overwhelming, he repeats that a few more times watching me. By the 4th time I groan as he retreats, hating the feeling of emptiness. My body welcomes his intrusion, each stroke, hitting a sweet spot inside me sending satisfaction spiraling though me, each gyrate sending pleasure through my core, and begging for more.

The moans and whimpers falling from my lips along with the signs my body is giving off Jayden increases his pace a bit. My hips move naturally against his pulling him as far into me as I can. The feeling is intense. I need him closer, I pull him down on top of me, relishing the feel of his muscles undulating against me. I join our lips in a desire filled kiss; a passion burning between us that is unstoppable. His breathing harsh in my ear as he buries his face in my neck, my hands grasping at his back, his thrusts become faster and harder, each stroke taking me higher and higher. This time the tension is familiar but not quite, there is something different about it and that still scares me, its building faster and stronger. The small beads of perspiration forming on his body now dripping on to me mixing with my own, his breathing is harsh and heavy, I can hear the small groans from his body with each movement, which also solicits moans from my body. Faster and faster he moves, my body shaking, legs wrapped tight around him, my hands gripping his arms his back, whimpers and small cries escaping my lips.

"Jayden… I can't…please…" my voice a whimper

"Come on baby, let go, I've got you." His words are soft against my ear as he continues to thrust, hard and fast, inside me, I can't hold on much longer.

Four, five more strokes and I feel my body go ridged, all air rushing from my body, as I feel myself arch into him. "JAYDEN!" I cry out loudly as the tension in my core snaps and my body loses control, pleasure racing though me, every inch of my body is exploding with intense sensation, I cling to Jayden as my body spasms against his, I feel him thrust two, three more times before his body tenses, his face red and flushed as tortured pleasure consumes him his head thrown back, "SHIT...FUCK...TENLEY!" I feel him jerk inside me and the warmth of his release fills me, my muscles, milking every spasm and jerk from him, savoring his release. He collapses on top of me both of us breathing heavy trying to regain our senses. I keep my arms and legs wrapped around him tightly not wanting him to move, still needing him to stay close to me.

After a few moments, he kisses my cheek seeking my lips, finding them his tongue slips past my lips, in a possessive, loving kiss. Breaking away he eyes find mine.

"Are you ok baby?" slight concern filling his voice.

"Yeah babe, I am. That was amazing, at least for me."

He breaks into a wide grin. "It was for me too baby, I've never felt that way during sex before."

My heart swells hearing those words come out of his mouth, and I try ignore the small twinge of jealousy.

"Hey get rid of those thoughts, I told you before, I did not love them, I thought I did, but I know now what love is and it's what I have with you." He smiles dropping another kiss on my lips before gently sliding out of me causing me to wince slightly.

"Are you sure you are ok? I did not hurt you?"

"No you didn't. I am ok. I guess a little sore but that is to be expected I think.

He rolls onto his back bringing me with him. I nestle into his side head resting on his shoulder and chest both of his arms wrapped around me. The man that I love has just made love to me for the first time. I have given him my body, my virginity, and my heart. I am so overwhelmed with emotions. This man has protected me, waited for me to be ready, never pushing me, and showing me every day that he loves me. He was gentle and patient making sure that I was taken care of ready to stop at my word if need be and the feelings I have for him are overwhelming. I expected the emotions but nothing like the overwhelming ones I feel now and I can't stop the tears as they stream down my face accompanying the silent sobs, which I can only hope go un-noticed as I don't want to upset Jayden but no such luck. He feels the tears falling.

"Tenley baby, what's wrong? Please tell me." He plants soft kisses atop of my head. I lean up to look at him; I can see the worry etched across his face. I kiss him, still looking at him.

"I am sorry for crying, they say the first time for a girl is emotional but I never expected this. You were perfect; you were so gentle and caring, and loving. I am so glad I waited for you, I just love you so much and I know that's never going to change, the fact that you were so patient, you never make me feel anything but loved and safe, you never judged the fact that I was a virgin and, you never pushed and even in the middle of it you were willing to stop, you talked me down from my panic and were so concerned about me, it makes me love you more, I am so lucky that I have found you and I just know that this is exactly how this was supposed to be, this is how it was supposed to happen and this is exactly how perfect this moment should be. I am just overwhelmed, I love you so, so much and I just…I just can't control the tears. I am sorry."

Turning so he is on his side facing me.

"Hush baby, its ok you can cry as much as you want. I love you too Ten, I will never stop loving you. I feel so connected to you. I felt it when we first met and that feeling grows stronger every second of everyday. I will never force you into anything. I am so honored you waited for me and chose me to give yourself to. That is something I will cherish forever. I love you so much is scares the shit out of me too but I also know I never want to lose you ever. You hold my heart Tenley."

"You hold mine Jayden. I love you."

"I love you too." His kiss is loving and gentle.

His arms wrap around me tighter as I snuggle into him as close as I can possibly get slipping my leg between his and kissing his chest.

"I will always be here baby, always." He whispers.

"I am glad. I really don't know what I would do without you."

"Same here baby, hopefully we never have to find out."

I really can't explain the intensity between us, I'm not sure it's meant to be explained, all I know that as I lie here in his bed, after he has just made love to me, wrapped in his arms, life is perfect and I could not be happier. Snuggling closer my head nestled on his chest, his heart beat and steady breathing are my sweet lullaby and soon I am sleeping peacefully.


End file.
